halo anime
by Juan Cristobal Barron Zatarain
Summary: una historia donde la galaxia de halo se encuentra con varios mundos del anime y otros juegos, como mass efect, star wars, etc...
1. Chapter 1

Halo anime

Alcalde de Arca:

Ruth Charet: Hoy es un gran día para el CES (Colectivo de Espacies Sensibles) hoy se festejan aproximadamente 7300 años de la creación de este colectivo, pero también festejamos el año nuevo 10,000. Hace con este nuevo milenio me complace anunciar que la casi la totalidad de la vía láctea a sido colonizada y solo queda un cumulo abierto en el brazo exterior de nuestra galaxia por ser colonizado y en el caso de haber vida ser monitoreada y protegida por nosotros los herederos del manto de la responsabilidad de los precursores, también me complace anunciar que de los 1000 planetas que ya tienen nativos casi 900 de ellos ya se han unido a nosotros. Por lo tanto, les deseo lo mejor un muy prospero milenio.

Oficina del UNSC:

Lord Terrence Hood: ¿solo quiero saber una cosa cuantos planetas se estiman en este cumulo abierto?

Osman: se estima alrededor de 10000 mundos entre los que pueden tener mundos de jardines y otros ricos en minerales, como también se puede encontrar veces nuevas formas de vida.

Lord Terrence Hood: ¿entendido que flota expedicionaria se ara cargo?

Osman: creemos que lo mejor será mandar la primera flota expedicionaria también es la mas capacitada para eventos de primer contacto.

Lord Terrence Hood: entrando que se prepara para salir en una semana.

Flota expedicionaria

(10,000 FLOTAS)

**Exploradores:** Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelo, solo se pide que sean un total de: **5 naves**

**Transportistas:** Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelo, solo se pide que sean un total de: **50 naves**

**Naves de escolta:**

**Corbetas:** Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelo, solo se pide que sean un total de: **25 naves**

**Destructor:** Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelo, solo se pide que sean un total de: **25 naves**

**Fragatas:** Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelo, solo se pide que sean un total de: **20 naves**

**Cruceros:** Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelo, solo se pide que sean un total de: **15 naves**

**Cargueros:** Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelo, solo se pide que sean un total de: **10 naves**

**Cazas:** Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelo, solo se pide que sean un total de: **250 naves**

Total de naves: 150 naves y 250 cazas

UNA SEMANA DESPUES

Johanna: muy bien quiero saber si ya estamos listos para partir.

Alférez: afirmativo capitanas todas las naves reporta verde para esta misión

Johanna: excelente, Roseta con curso e infórmale al resto de la flota.

IA Roseta: entendido Johanna iniciando salto slipspace en 1 minuto, hora estimada de llegada en 3 horas.

Interior del código de barras: Atención a todo el personal prepárense para slipspace.

En eso el código de barras y el resto de la flota en peso a hacer la transición del espacio real a las 11 dimensiones del espacio deslizante.

Mientras esto sucedió en planeta un no explorado por el UNSC un sujeto con mascará empezaba a poner en marcha su plan, pero se llevará a cabo una gran sorpresa.

IA Roseta: Johanna estamos por salir en 5 minutos y según mis escáneres de largo alcance saldré muy cerca de lo que parece un sistema con un mundo de jardines, quiere que le informe al UNSC CARRACK sobre esto.

Johanna hazlo y diles que se comuniquen conmigo para ver como proceden.

IA Roseta: Entendido.

UNSC CARRACK Cap Jacob: alférez comunícame con la UNSC FOR THE GLORY (es un carguero de asalto clase orión).

Alférez: entendido capitán

Cuando en la holomesa del FOR THE GLORY se enciende y aparece la imagen del capitán Jacob

Jacob: En que le puedo ayudar Almirante.

Johanna: Lo diré rápido en nuestra salida encontrando un mundo de jardines quiero que tu nave y dos corbetas bajen a la atmósfera a investigar y si el planeta esta habitado quiero que mantengas al margen y no hagas contacto a menos que ellos lo hagan primero o la situación requiere nuestra intervención estamos de acuerdo.

Jacob: Entendido entonces quisiera que dos corbetas pesadas clase ASTROBEE que me acompañen.

Johanna: dalo por echo, y suerte allá abajo.

Mientras tanto en una aldea del planeta las cosas no iban nada bien, ya que el misterioso hombre de la máscara había logrado su cometa, liberar a un gran zorro para que este destruya la aldea mientras el peleaba con él, que presuntamente es el líder de esa aldea, pero, su pelea se vería interrumpida cuando vieron 3 grandes columnas de fuego viniendo desde el cielo.

Hombre de la máscara: esto no puede ser mejor primero suelto al kyuby no yoko, y ahora 3 meteoritos destruirán tu preciada…. Peor no pudo terminar su oración ya que vio que lo que suponía que eran 3 meteoritos se detenían en el cielo y mientras se despejaba el fuego, revela lo que parecían 3 grandes objetos metálicos flotando en el cielo.

Mientras tanto en la aldea la gente que ya está en pánico al ver los objetos en el aire se asustaron más, pero los ninjas vieron como el gran kyuby quedaba hipnotizado por las 3 incógnitas.

(pensamientos del kyuby): parece que por fin han llegado los libertadores de toda la corrupción de este mundo y habrá una nueva era de paz y descubrimientos.

Líder de la aldea tengo que aprovechar que esta distraída para terminar esto de una vez por todas así cargando su ataque insignia el rasengan, pero por las prisas no se fijó que le acordó el elemento viento, y cuando lo impacto el hombre misterioso, solo pudo ver como este era envuelto en una gran esfera de chakra y viento, para cuando el ataque termino no había rastro del enmascarado. Había muerto.

Mientras tanto en la UNSC CARRACK.

Jacob: alférez que me puedes decir.

Alférez: bueno según los datos de los sensores este es un planeta tipo jardín como nos dijeron, pero lo más importante es que tiene la misma gravedad, y la atmósfera de la tierra. También estoy detectando señales muy obligatorias de radio de baja frecuencia.

Jacob: comunicaciones quiero que rastree una señal y me digas que hay y de donde se origina.

Comunicaciones: entendido, así intentado aislar una frecuencia y lograrlo para asombrarse. Capitán debe escuchar esto así colocando el sonido en el puente.

Sonido del radio: Hokage comandos son sus órdenes con respecto al zorro.

Hokage: que nadie se haga que yo me encargue, pero quiero que me digan que han averiguado de los 3 objetos en el cielo

Sonido de la radio: lo único que han averiguado es que es artificial y según un telescopio pequeño hay seres dentro de los objetos.

Jacob: dime que esta traducido y no estoy escuchando en japonés original.

Comunicaciones: Eso quisiera capitán.

Jacob: entendido transmite esto al UNSC FOR THE GLORY, que nos digan si hacemos contacto o no.

Comunicación: entendido capitán.

Mientras: Tanto en el UNSC FOR THE GLORY la almirante Johanna estaba escuchando el audio transmitido desde el UNSC CARRACK.

Johanna: Alférez póngame en comunicación con el capitán Jacob.

Alférez: Enseguida. Así contactando con el UNSC CARRACK

Jacob: estoy muy seguro que escuchas el paquete de datos que le envié.

Johanna: Si la escuche, ahora quiero saber si crees prudente en tu opinión, si es seguro y están preparados, para qué contacto.

Jacob: Bueno, según mi opinión, ellos pueden que estén allí, como que no están allí, tanto usted Almirante, como yo sabemos que hay un plan de contingencia para eso, y eso en resumidas palabras serias hacer a esta gente cliente del CES, lo que nos llevaría a tomar el planeta militarmente.

Johanna: Lo dejo a tu prudencia, te prometo que no serás juzgado por la decisión que tomes.

Jacob: Gracias almirante y con eso corto la comunicación con el UNSC FOR THE GLORY. Alférez ponga curso ala aldea o pueblo mas cercano y pónganos sobre el suelo.

Alférez: Entendido.

Jacob: coronel

Coronel: si capitán.

Jacob: quiero dos equipos abajo conmigo para el primer contacto con estas personas entendido.

Coronel: los que tienen, hablando por radio, primer y segundo escuadrón de ODST los quieren abajo con el capitán Jacob, entendido.

1 y 2 escuadrones de ODST'S: Afirmativo.

Mientras tanto en el planeta, ya se había llevado a cabo el sellado del kyuby no yoko. (esta historia nadie murió).

Mujer desconocida: Minato-kun que son esos objetos y porque parece que uno está esta acercando a la aldea.

Minato: No tengo idea, pero sea lo que sea mar, si fuera hostil ya nos hubiéramos hecho algo criollo, tu tranquila Kushina-kun descansando y también el necesito para que cuides a nuestro lindo Naruto.

Kushina: Esta bien mina-kun.

Así Minato saliendo de la casa donde está, kushina y su hijo Naruto vivirían.

Minato: Tercer Hokage que bueno verlo aquí quisiera saber que cree que valla a pasar con esos objetos, más importante con el que se está acercando.

Tercer Hokage: No lo sé Minato, pero necesito, reunirte con el consejo están pidiendo respuestas de como el kyuby se liberó, y más importante de donde se encuentra actualmente.

Minato: Claro el consejo, vamos entonces.

Sala del consejo;

Minato: Sé que tienen muchas preguntas y contestare las que puedan así que ordenada mente háganlas.

Civil 1: ¿Dónde está el kyuby?

Civil 2: si eso quisiéramos saber.

Minato: el kyuby actualmente está sellado.

Civil 2: en quien sello al kyuby?

Minato: el kyuby este sellado en mi hijo Naruto que apenas acaba de nacer.

Civil 3: entonces debe de entregárselo a Danzo para que lo convierta en un arma para la aldea.

Civiles 1,2,4,5 y 6: si eso debe de hacer.

Minato: Enojado y sacando su instinto asesino, no haremos tal pendejada entendieron, bola de idiotas. Ahora cambiando de tema creo que se da un dado cuenta de los 3 objetos que están en el cielo.

Shukaku Nara: Así es y nuestra inteligencia cree que son una clase de naves espaciales, lo que no sabemos es por qué están aquí.

Minato: Pierde y estoy proponiendo que si pueden intentar Aser contacto con nosotros seamos lo más amigables posibles.

Danzo: de hecho, Minato una de sus naves ha bajado justamente en el campo de entrenamiento 7 y actualmente mis ninjas de raíz tienen la tarea de capturarlos a ellos y su tecnología, ya que si nos adueñamos de la tecnología de estos extraterrestres seremos la nación más poderosa, y por fin podremos conquistar a las otras naciones.

15 minutos atrás.

Los soldaos y el capitán Jacob se encuentran rodeados de unas misteriosas figuras que aparentaban ser hostiles, y entre estos se llevaron a cabo una batalla o mejor dicho una masacre por parte de las fuerzas del UNSC, ya que los hostiles jamás, tuvieron oportunidad contra las armas y mucho menos contra los escudos personales.

Jacob: creo que no están preparados todos regresados a la nave comienza la operación Conquista.

Minato: Danzo como se te ocurrió hacer algo tan irresponsable sabes las consecuencias que esto traerá.

Danzo: si pierdes, y ahora que lo mencionas creo que no fue una buena idea. (Danzo iba a seguir hablando cuando uno de sus ambiciones profundas). Creo que todo salió mal y los extraterrestres lograron matar a todo mi equipo de ambu's.

Minato al escuchar esto se enfureció mucho, pero sabía que ya no podía hacer nada, solo esperaba que esto no terminara en una guerra.

Mientras esto pasaba la almirante Johanna, leía el informe enviado por Jacob, por qué estaba preparando para enviar una solicitud al mando para enviar, una flota de invasión, por este planeta.

ALCALDE DE ARCA:

Lord Terrence Hood: Tal parece que nuestro grupo ya encontró un planeta habitado de lo que parecen ser humanos según los datos, pero esto dice que se intenta hacer contacto y las incógnitas los atacaron, por lo que se promulga para este planeta conocido como omega 1 El plan de CONQUISTA y reeducación.

Osman: ¿entendido que grupo de conquista propone?

Lord Terrance Hood: Ira el Supercarguero de Apoyo Atmosférico clase RIM: El UNSC THE SCORE, junto con un grupo de patrullas.

Osman: excelente, el resto de la junta está de acuerdo.

Oyentes: si estamos de acuerdo con este modo de acción.

Osma: hay lo que tienes Lord Hood, tienes luz verde.

Lord Terrence Hood: Entendido, le avisaremos a la flota y en una semana tendremos el planeta bajo nuestro control.

Así yéndose Lord Terrence Hood.

Ruth Charet: Bueno ya dicho eso, ¿quiero saber a quién pondremos como líder de este planeta?

Osman: Yo estoy pensando en Marcus.

Ruth Charet: es una buena opción, creo que será el encargado.

Mientras tanto con el almirante Johanna, había recibido la noticia de que estaba en acción el protocolo de conquista en el planeta Omega 1, por lo que tenia que seguir explorando este cumulo abierto.

Johanna: bueno alférez ponga rumbo a la próxima estrella y abisele al resto de la flota que partimos en 5 horas.

Alférez: entendido.

Johanna: sensores que me pueden decir sobre la próxima estrella y su sistema cercano.

Sensores: el sol es muy parecido a nuestro sistema solar natal y tal parece tener 9 planetas orbitándolo, no tengo más datos hasta que nos acerquemos al sistema.

Johanna: entendido. Bueno según la información que recibí en 30 minutos lleva el grupo de patrulla 38 millones millones junto con un Supercarguero de Apoyo Atmosférico clase RIM.

Valla sí que se están tomando muy enserio este protocolo, solo espero que los nativos no se resistan mucho.

XO Jennifer: como que una clase RIM jamás hemos visto una en todos nuestros años esto es muy impresionante.

Johanna: si pierdes y es por eso que nos vamos a esperar 5 horas para partir al siguiente sistema para poder ver en acción esa nave.

30 minutos después.

Se consideró en el espacio como 101 portales de espacio deslizante se abrían y de ellos salían la flota de patrulla y el supercarguero de apoyo atmosférico clase RIM.

Grupos de patrulla

**Corbetas:** Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelo, solo se pide que sean un total de: **40 naves**

**Destructores:** Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelo, solo se pide que sean un total de: **25 naves**

**Fragatas:** Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelo, solo se pide que sean un total de: **25 naves**

**Cruceros:** Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelo, solo se pide que sean un total de: **6 naves**

**Cargueros:** Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelo, solo se pide que sean un total de: **3 naves**

**SuperCargueros:** Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelo, solo se pide que sean un total de: **1 nave**

Total de naves: 100 naves

**Supercarguero de apoyo atmosférico clase llanta:**

Longitud: 22776 m

Anchura: 4998m

Altura: 6246 m

Masa: 3,728,000 millones de toneladas

Blindaje: 150m

Tripulación: 8900 miembros de la armada, 1700 de ONI, 480 del UEG, 24 Espadas de Sangelios y 32 Huragok's

Tropas: 18238 infantes de marina, 4162 ODST'S, 800 Spartan's IV, 1600 miembros del ejército, 800 miembros de la fuerza aérea

Armamento

16 Cañones MAC CR-03 Serie 8

16 Cañones Navales Castor Mark-55

1400 Baterías de misiles Archer M42

1000 Baterías de misiles Rapier M75

2000 Baterías de misiles Aullador M96

766 Baterías de misiles Lance M97

32 Baterías de misiles Shiva

300 Torretas de defensa de punto Guadaña M85

40 Torretas MAC

3320 Torretas de defensa de punto Fortaleza M965

Complementos

20 Fragatas de Apoyo Atmosférico Clase Delta

32 Albatros D96

2240 Warthogs M12

1600 Pelican's D77C

1600 Broadswords F-41E

40 mamuts

600 AC-220

600 Kodiak's (APC)

600 XM511

600 AV-22

500 mastodonte M650

2240 Warthogs M12G1

1000 F-99

100 Ysss-1000

500 Scorpion's M820

1316 Vainas de inserción M8823

320 Vainas de inserción M9407

100 B-65

100 SP42

Escudos de luz dura y multifásicos, con condensadores y regeneradores auxiliares de escudo, con 8 generadores extra de energía, con 5 generadores de campos de dispersión pesados y 1 generador de campos de antimateria solida

Supercarguero clase punic UNSC IMMPOSIBLE: Almirante Alberto: alférez abra un canal con la UNSC FOR THE GLORY.

Alférez: enseguida.

Alberto: bueno tal parce que todavía está aquí almirante Johanna.

Johanna: Bueno no podría perderme ver una nave clase RIM verdad.

Alberto.

Johanna: Bueno, lo que puedo decir es lo que parece que los grandes centros de población son 42 y están restituidos por el continente y las islas. Eso es todo lo que hemos averiguado hasta ahora.

Alberto: Y donde nos recomiendas descender parta empezar las operaciones.

Johanna: Bueno, yo diría que donde atacar a mi equipo de exploradores ya que es un lugar céntrico desde donde se pueden mandar tropas a todos lados.

Alberto: Muchas gracias por los datos creo que es un momento de comenzar las operaciones, y suerte con su exploración almirante.

Johanna: Muchas gracias y suerte también a ustedes.

Mientras tanto en el planeta, la gran parte de la población de la aldea de las hojas estaba en alerta máxima y también los ninjas, ya que se temía una represaría por parte de los extraterrestres.

Minato: No puedo creer lo que está pasando.

Tercer Hokage: No te preocupes Minato ya veras que todo se podrá resolver.

Minato: Eso espero ya que si toman represalias no solo esta aldea sino todas las aldeas del mundo lo pagaran.

Tercer Hokage: Como puedes estar tan seguro Minato.

Minato: Solo pierdes, y no me preguntes como, puedo pedir un favor a Hiruzen.

Hiruzen: Claro que necesitas.

Minato: Si mi presentimiento resulta verdad, quiero que protejas a mi familia.

Hiruzen: Esta bien Minato.

A las afuera de la aldea, los ambu's que estaban inspeccionando el cielo con binoculares y otros con telescopios, vieron como una inmensa nave descendente del cielo.

Líder ambu: Neko quiero que vallas y le avises de esto al Hokage enseguida esto se puede poner muy feo.

Neko: Claro. Con eso el ambu se fue.

Oficina del Hokage, estaban hablando Minato y Hiruzen, cuando son interrumpidos por el ambu Neko.

Minato: ¿Qué pasa Neko?

Neko: Hokage-Zama una nave, esta descendiendo, pero esta es enorme.

Minato: Gracias por avisarme estas despedida. Con eso el ambu neko se fue. Hiruzen ve a mi cas ay pon a salvo a mi familia yo iré al muro a ver como arreglar esto si es que podemos.

Hiruzen: Suerte Minato.

Mientras tanto en la nave clase RIM:

Capitán Luis: comunicaciones encienda los parlantes.

Comunicaciones: claro cap.

Capitán Luis: Este es el Capitán Luis del UNSC REVOLUTION, este es un comunicado para avisarles a partir de hoy que están bajo nuestra cobertura y todos aquellos que tienen la intención de oponerse al tratamiento. (Kore wa UNSC reboryūshon no kyaputen Ruisudesu. Kore wa, kyō genzai, karera ga watashitachi no hoshō han'i ni ari, igi o tonaeyou to suru subete no hito ga sore ni ōjite atsukawa reru koto o shiraseru tame no seimeidesu).

Mientras tanto en la aldea

Minato: que hago se que si peleamos vamos a morir eso es seguro, pero también sé que la mayoría de los ninjas no tienen contentos conque nos rindamos nomas así sin pelear.

Tenso: Hokage-Zama, que hacemos.

Minato: Lo mas sabio e inteligente, rendirnos no oponer resistencia cuando sus tropas llegan a muchos de ustedes eso no les gusta, pero es lo mas sabio, y lo mejor que se me ocurre.

Tenso: No se preocupe Hokage-Zama lo entendemos.

Así todos los ninjas sabiendo que esta será una pelea que no podrán ganar.

Mientras tanto con el capitán Luis:

Gorra. Luis: quiero que todas las corvetas se dirijan a sus respectivas aldeas o pueblos y7 repitan este mismo mensaje, no nos debería llevar más de 1 semana tener este planeta bajo nuestra ala.

IA JOSE: Entendido y mensaje transmitido a todas las naves.

Luis: Excelente, quiero que nuestras tropas estén relacionadas con la aldea más cercana, está claro.

Alférez: Si capitán.

Así: despegando 30 Pelican's en dirección a la aldea mas cercana. Entre los equipos que iban avía IV de ODST y un equipo de Spartan's IV

Mientras que en las murallas de la aldea los ninjas se ven como 30 objetos más pequeños se dirigen directamente hacia su aldea.

Minato: Bueno, parece que no tendremos que esperar mucho para conocer a nuestros nuevos gobernantes.

Tenso: Eso parce, es una pena, que no podemos explicar la situación.

Minato: Nota preocupes tenso todo saldrá bien si hacemos lo que ellos nos dicen. Bueno ya llegaron, ahora todos hagan lo que ellos les digan.

Ninjas: Claro Hokage.

Mientras: tanto en los transportes

Bueno chicos, en unos momentos estaremos aterrizando en la primera aldea, solo lo diré una vez no están permitidos las bajas civiles por ningún motivo entendieron.

Soldados: Si señor.

Capitán: eso me agrada, también no tengo que repetirles que, si las fuerzas nativas se rinden, se les tomara como prisioneros, nuestros superiores después de los procesadores, entendido.

Soldados: Si señor.

Piloto: Estaremos llegando en un minuto.

Capitán: entendido, todos revisen su equipo, y prepárense para la pelea.

Soldados: Entendido.

Así las naves descendieron cerca de la aldea.

Cap: Todos atentos a cualquier cosa y vean sus rastreadores.

Soldados: Entendido.

Así estos se acercaron a la gran puerta de la aldea de la hoja, y para cuando entraron en muchos nativos, pero lo que los desconcertaba, era que estaban vestidos con traje militar, porque todos se pusieron en alerta por cualquier movimiento de estos nativos.

Minato: bueno tal parece que ya llegaron y se han sorprendido de vernos a todos los ninjas de la aldea en la puerta.

(Esperemos haber que pasa, solo espero que nadie haga una locura, ya que puedo decir que esa extraña vara que traen en las manos es un arma, de que tipo no lo sé, pero mis instintos me dicen que tengo que tener mucho cuidado) .

Cap: (Bueno no han atacado eso es bueno, así evitaremos bajas innecesarias).

Soy el capitán Connor del UNSC y les pido que dejen cualquier arma en el suelo y se rindan, les prometemos que no los trataremos mal, solo les pido que se rindan para evitar bajas innecesarias. (Watashi wa UNSC no kyaputenkonādesu. Buki o jimen ni oite kōfuku suru yō onegaishimasu. Futōna atsukai o shinai koto oo yakusoku shimasu).

Minato: Por favor todos hagan lo que nos digan estos seres, y les aseguro que todo saldrá bien.

Es eso los ninjas empezaron a dejar todas sus armas en el suelo, después de eso los soldados los cateaban para ver si habían dejado todas sus armas y después los esposaban, la hora de haber aterrizado las primeras tropas en la aldea de las hojas todos los ninjas estaban en un campo de prisioneros, y los líderes de la aldea estaban reunidos con sus conquistadores (por así decirlo), viendo todos los cambios que tenían.

En reunión con los líderes de la aldea y el coronel Eddy pacheco.

Minato: Entonces que para con nosotros y la aldea.

Eddy: Seré franco, no solo es esta aladea y nación la que estamos conquistando (por así decirlo), ya que todo el planeta estará bajo la jurisdicción del CES, y si habrá muchos cambios, tanto en cultura, política, económicos, militares y creo que sus hijos serán los primeros en pertenecer a alguna raza del UNSC O DEL CES, por lo tanto no se preocupen, y los ninjas o soldados que quieran unírsenos que pasarán primero por una prueba y después lo que pueda hacer, pero claro solo pasara cuando hallamos terminado de tomar el planeta.

Minato: Cuanto tiempo estimas para tomar el planeta.

Eddy: Una semana, dos a lo mucho. Bueno firmen aquí si rendición incondicional y pueden irse a sus casas tranquilamente, y por cierto Minato, felicidades por tu hijo.

Mientras, esto sucedió en la aldea de la hoja, en otras aldeas, los líderes no eran tan inteligentes o eran muy obstinados que, no se rindieron al UNSC y por lo tanto actualmente ya había más de 10,000 muertos en todo el planeta.

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que la invasión comenzó y las aldeas de la arena y de la nube estaban en ruinas, los únicos sobrevivientes eran un punado de ninjas, el Raikage y unas cuantas docenas de civiles.

En la aldea de la arena era casi el mismo panorama solo que el Tushikage, murieron y todos los ninjas eran prisioneros, mientras que los civiles estaban en campamentos especialmente afectados por ellos.

La aldea de la niebla era otra historia ya que este país estaba dividido en dos, por un lado los rebeldes y por otro lado las fuerzas del Mizuquaje que querían destruir a los rebeldes, pero actualmente estaban luchando, mejor dicho estaban siendo masacrados por el ejército del UNSC, mientras que los rebeldes, se habían rendido y actualmente estaban en pláticas sobre la situación actual, y que pasaban con ellos y su aldea.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas, y el planeta actualmente estaba bajo la guía del UNSC y el CES, por lo que todos los habitantes del mundo fueron reubicados a las afueras de la aldea del hoja, mientras que todas las demás aldeas quedarían despobladas, los primeros cambios que se estaban viendo, era que actualmente a todos los pobladores desde el mas chico hasta el mas grande ese les ensenaba acerca del UNSC y el CES, y todo el odio que se tienen unos con otros debe de permanecer en el pasado, ya que eso acido uno de los principales problemas por los cuales, su civilización no ha avanzado, como deben. También se estaban empezando las labores de construcción y mejoras de la infraestructura del planeta.

Mientras esto sucedía en el planeta omega 1, la flota de expedición se estaba preparando para dirigirse a su próximo destino.

Johanna: Roseta, pon curso al siguiente sistema solar partiremos de inmediato. Partimos en 5 minutos.

Se preguntarán porque no se fueron cuando dije eso se debe a que decidieron quedarse hasta que el sistema este asegurado para que si ocurriera un incidente tenga un buen equipo de respuesta cercano.

IA Roseta: En eso capitán.

Johanna: Gracias.

5 minutos después se puede cancelar como toda la flota exploradora en el espacio deslizante, diríjase al siguiente sistema solar.

Johanna: ¿Roseta tiempo estimada de llegada?

IA Roseta: 5 minutos para llegar, capitán.

Johanna: Entendido, cuando lleguemos quiero que hagas lo del mismo.

IA Roseta: Entendido.

En una parte del espacio cerca del sol del sistema se verán como lo que parecían ser portales se abrían y de ellos empezaban a salir de las naves de la flota expedicionaria.

En cuanto salió la nave UNSC FOR TYHE GLORY de slipspace la IA Roseta entro en acción escaneando todo el nuevo sistema, pero lo que más sorprendió fue este sistema era exactamente idéntico al sistema solar natal, y no solo eso, también descubrió que el tercer planeta de este sistema era también idéntico a la tierra.

IA Rosete: Capitán no va a creer esto.

Johanna: Dime que encontraste.

IA Roseta: Bueno, ya ve que nos encontramos encontrados con otros humanos en otros sistemas, pero ningún sistema era idéntico el natal, bueno este sistema es exactamente idéntico a nuestro sistema natal y no solo eso, sino que también el tercer planeta es similar al mundo natal.

Johanna: eso como puede ser posible, y qué más puedes decir sobre el tercer planeta Roseta.

IA Roseta: no puedo decir más hasta que nos acerquemos más al planeta, capitán.

Johanna: Entrando creo que enviando una nave de exploración, pequeña para que pase desapercibida.

IA Rosta: Que nave deseara enviar capitán.

Johanna: Envía ala UNSC CARRACK, esa nave y su capitán tienen mucha suerte o muy mala suerte, como lo veas.

IA Roseta: Entendido, ya le avisé al Cap. Jacob

Cap: Jacob muy bien tripulación vamos a ir a este planeta, para averiguar por qué es muy similar a nuestro planeta natal. Alférez ponga curso enseguida.

Alférez: Si capitán, el salto se realizara en 2 minutos y durara 15 segundos.

Jacob: Entendido.

Alférez: saliendo del slipspace en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 salimos.

Sensores: Esto debe de ser imposible.

Jacob: Sensores que es.

Sensores: Bueno para empezar estoy detectando mucho satélites y 2 estaciones espaciales en órbita, una es el ISS y la otra correspondencia al Tiangong 1 y bueno en tierra detecto múltiples ciudades.

Jacob: Entiendo, comunicaciones hackea uno de sus satélites militares e investigar todo lo que puedas de este planeta.

Comunicaciones: Entendido.

15 minutos más tarde.

Comunicaciones: Cap. Bueno, esto es muy sorprendente, este planeta se encuentra a principios del siglo 21, en el año 2020 y están pasando por lo mismo que pasamos en esa época.

Jacob: Eso es interesante, mándale esta información ala almirante Johanna y también a highcom. No hay nada hasta tener nuevas órdenes.

Comunicaciones: Entendido.

Mientras tanto en el planeta la llegada de nuestra pequeña UNSC CARRACK no pasó desapercibida.

Centro de radio telescopios de Arizona.

Etiqueta 1: Señor tengo una extraña lectura en mis sistemas, y es muy extraña.

Etiquetas: déjame ver que es, o valla sí que es muy confusa esta lectura, atención a las demás estaciones, quiero que apuntes sus telescopios a las siguientes coordenadas, y yo digan si tienen las mismas lecturas que les estaré enviando en breve.

Tag2: Señor detecto las mismas lecturas.

Etiqueta 3: Yo igual.

Así en las 27 antenas de radio del VLA.

Etiquetas: entiendo, quiero que me formen una vista de esa área, mientra comunicare esto con la NASA.

Pero lo que no sabían era que todos los radiotelescopios del hemisferio occidental estaban captando lo mismo.

Alcalde de Arca:

Ruth Charet: gracias por incluirme en esta reunión; ¿Pero de que querían hablar conmigo?

Lord Terrence Hood: Bueno, la situación es la siguiente, estamos conquistando (por así decirlo) un planeta de humanos ninjas, si se que suena confuso, pero una vez que lea el informe lo entendido, pero eso no es realmente por lo que la incluye en esta junta, lo que pasa es que no hace más de 1 hora la nave exploradora UNSC CARRACK con el cap. Jacob ha encontrado todo un sistema solar idéntico al nuestro.

Ruth Charet: y eso porque no molesta.

Lord Terrence Hood: Bueno, lo que pasa es el tercer planeta es exactamente igual a nuestro, pero actualmente están el siglo 21 a principios del año 2020.

Osman: Por lo tanto, necesitamos en este momento su autorización para hacer contacto y se nos aceptó como nosotros como una carrera más.

Ruth Charet: Ooo valla ahora si me queda claro, bueno no veo por que no hacer contacto, eso si siempre que ustedes crean que ya están listos para ello. Si no hay mas creo que me tengo que ir. Ya que deben de saber que tengo una conferencia de prensa sobre el nuevo planeta Omega 1, y el porque de las acciones que toman para incluirlos en el CES.

Lord Terrence Hood: Muchas gracias y suerte en la conferencia. Entonces Osman crees que debemos de hacer contacto.

Osman: Yo dirá que sí, pero es mejor que nos esperemos una semana para ello.

Lord Terrence Hood: De acuerdo informare de esto a la almirante Johanna.

Mientras tanto con la almirante Johanna.

IA Roseta: Almirante tenemos una respuesta de highcom.

Johanna: Dime cuales son mis nuevas órdenes.

IA Roseta: el almirantazgo quiere que espere una semana para hacer contacto y que en ese período de tiempo nos mantengamos ocultos de los telescopios y radio telescopios de estos humanos.

Johanna: de acuerdo, infórmale a la flota que no mantendremos en la parte trasera de júpiter.

IA Roseta: Entendido.

Así las 150 naves ocultándose entre júpiter y saturno para que las interferencias radiales de estos mismos afecten a la radio telescopios de la tierra. A excepción de la UNSC CARRACK que se quedó en órbita geo sincrónica alrededor de la tierra.

Mientras tanto en la tierra la NASA estaba muy ocupada recibiendo múltiples llamadas de los centros de radiotelescopios de occidente, por lo que junto con un equipo de telescopios y con ayuda de los telescopios en órbita los estaban empezando a girar a las coordenadas de la misteriosa señal . Pero no solo era eso ya que también los astronautas posicionados en el ISS estaban preparados para regresar de emergencia a la tierra, si resultaba la extraña señal resultante de ser un OVNI u OVNI.

Mientras con nuestro capitán Jacob.

Sensores: cap. Están girando los telescopios en órbita a nuestras coordenadas cuales son nuestras órdenes.

Cap Jacob: No hagan nada déjenlos que nos vean ya que me llego un mensaje que dentro de una semana tendremos que hacer contacto, por que esto no cambia nada, entendido.

Sensores: Entendido.

Mientras tanto en el centro de control de la Nasa.

Etiquetas: tiempo para que los telescopios Hubble y Kepler esten en las coordenadas.

Etiqueta 1: solo una rotación más señor y tendremos imagen.

Etiquetas: Excelente.

Una rotación más.

Etiqueta 1: Señor en 2 minutos tendremos visual.

Etiquetas: excelente, por fin sabremos que está emitiendo esa extraña señal.

Así cuando el Hubble y el Kepler se apuntaron a las coordenadas de la extraña señal, todos en el centro espacial del comando quedarían sin palabras ya que no creían lo que veían.


	2. Chapter 2

halo cap2

cuando los telescopios Hubble y Kepler apuntaron a las coordenadas de la señal, lo que encontraron nadie lo esperaba, estaban viendo una nave espacial en todo sentido, esto prendió varias alarmas alrededor del mundo, y a los astronautas del ISS se les ordeno evacuar lo antes posible y desorbitar la estación para que no tengan acceso a toda su información los alienígenas.

También se le aviso alas ONU por lo que se llevara acabo en 3 días una reunión de emergencia, sobre la nave que está en órbita geo sincrónica sobre la tierra.

Mientras esto sucedía en la tierra en la UNSC CARRACK.

Jacob: Valla parece que, si se asustaron, no solo eso ya que también han llamado a una reunión de emergencia en 3 días bueno esto será interesante. Comunicaciones algún intento de comunicación con nosotros.

Comunicaciones: No aun no, pero creo que no tardara mucho para que lo intenten, si recibo una comunicación de ellos, como procedo.

Jacob: Como siempre envíales el video de lo que representamos y que, en una semana, nuestros diplomáticos bajaran para entablar negociaciones con ellos a y también envíales nuestras leyes y reglas junto con la invitación para unirse a la CES.

Comunicaciones: De acuerdo.

Jacob: Comunicaciones abre una canal con el UNSC FOR THE GLORY con la almirante Johanna.

Comunicaciones: Entendido, estableciendo ahora.

Mientras tanto en el UNSC FOR THE GLORY

IA Roseta: Almirante tengo una comunicación desde el CARRACK.

Johanna: Pásala. Que se le ofrece capitán.

Jacob: Solo hablo para saber el estado de la flota, si podía mandar 2 Corvetas, 2 Destructores y una Fragata.

Johanna: Y para que quieres tantas naves.

Jacob: Solo para que, si nos intentan contactar, y cuando les enviemos el mensaje que siempre enviamos, para tener una presencia un poco mas fuerte y vean que les conviene asociarse con nosotros como otra carrera más.

Johanna: Veo tu punto, porque no. Roseta avísales a las naves para que se desplieguen en la zona junto con el CARRACK.

IA Roseta: Entendido. Las naves estarán en la posición del capitán Jacob en los próximos minutos.

Johanna: Y los tienes. Una pregunta ¿Qué planeas hacer?

Jacob: Bueno eso es simple en el mensaje también, esta puesto que en una semana nuestros diplomáticos bajaran para hablar de negocios y si es posible que se una el CES, como lo han hecho otras razas.

Johanna: Mmm entiendo tu punto creo que funcionara, si son como nosotros no dejaran ir esta oportunidad. Bueno me tengo que retirar ya que tengo otra llamada del Gran Almirante.

Jacob: Entendido cambio y fuera.

Así cortando la comunicación, y en ese momento todas las frecuencias de radio de la nave se volvieron locas.

Jacob: comunicación que sucede.

Comunicaciones: Es solo que estos humanos nos han enviado un mensaje en código binario por todas las frecuencias de radio.

Jacob: Y que dice el mensaje.

Comunicaciones: Nada especial, solo LA GENTE DE LA TIERRA LOS SALUDAN.

Jacob: O valla eso es rápido, bueno procede como te dije.

Comunicación: Entendido.

Mientras tanto en la Nasa.

Tag1: Bueno ya enviamos el mensaje solo falta que lo entiendan y esperar lo mejor.

TagS: te aseguro que lo entenderán, y algo me dice que esto traerá muchos cambios para este planeta y su población.

Tag2: Señor estoy recibiendo un paquete de datos que contienen audio y videos. Quiere que los reproduzca.

TagS: Hazlo.

En el video veían como se mostraba el símbolo del UNSC y del CES, pero no solo eso, sino que también todas las especies que conforman este colectivo. Y todos los logros que han alcanzado como especies.

Cuando termino el video todo mundo en el centro de control de la Nasa estaban muy sorprendidos, pero alguien los saco de su estupor.

Tag1: Señor aparte de este mensaje en video emos recibido dos archivos.

TagS: De que se tratan estos archivos.

Tag2: Bueno por lo que puedo decir toda seguridad que dice leyes y reglas del CES Y UNSC y el otro es otra historia diferente, ya parce ser un tratado para que nuestro planeta sen les una como una carrera más.

TagS: Envíen esta información a la ONU y a nuestro presidente.

Tag3: entendido en unos momentos le estaremos enviando.

3 DIAS DESPUES: Nueva York, Estados Unidos.

Antonio Gutiérrez: Bueno sé que la mayoría de ustedes ya saben por qué están aquí para los que aun no lo sepan, es por la siguiente razón, hace aproximadamente 3 días los radio telescopios en VLA en Arizona y en otros centros en el occidente, detectaron una extraña señal por lo que la NASA se dio a la tarea de identificar el origen de la señal, cuando lo consiguieron se sorprendieron al saber que la señal estaba en órbita geo sincrónica alrededor de la tierra, por lo que se tomó la decisión de apuntar los telescopios espaciales, Hubble y Kepler a las coordenadas de la señal, y cual fue nuestra sorpresa. Ambos telescopios encontraron una nave espacial, perteneciente a otra raza, ahora le doy el habla al director de la NASA Charles Frank Bolden, Jr, Adelante.

Charles Frank Bolden, Jr: Gracias por darme la palabra, como todos saben el protocolo de primer contacto dicta que intentemos comunicarnos con ellos en código binario por lo que así se procedió, como a los pocos minutos recibimos respuesta, lo que a todos nos alegro y bueno si ponen atención a la pantalla verán una de las respuestas que recibimos. Así mostrando el video, que ellos vieron. Pero no solo eso nos enviaron, las personas que están pasando les dejaran uno de los otros 2 archivos que nos enviaron.

Presidente de México: que es exactamente este documento.

Charles Frank Bolden, Jr: bueno en resumidas cuentas son las leyes y reglas de este CES Y UNSC.

Presidente de México: ¿Y para que sería eso? Acaso quieren que nos unamos a ellos o algo por el estilo.

Charles Frank Bolden, Jr: eso mismo, lo enteras mejor una vez que lo leas. Ahora le doy el turno a Antonio Gutiérrez.

Antonio Gutiérrez: No solo de eso es de lo que les vamos a contar ya que en 3 días los alienígenas bajaran para establecer el primer contacto, por lo que queremos que todos estén presentes, al momento de su llegada y tal vez podamos llegar a algo con ellos.

Presidente de Estados Unidos: Así que les pido que nos comportemos y seamos unidos, para este gran evento.

Presidente Ruso: Mi homologo estado unídense, tiene razón.

Antonio Gutiérrez: Como ya se están poniendo de acuerdo quiero saber quienes nos ayudaran con la seguridad del evento.

Jefes de la junta de seguridad: Yo propongo que los Estados Unidos, Rusia, Alemania, Francia y Japón nos ayuden con la seguridad.

P Ruso: Yo encantando de apoyarlos en la seguridad.

P Estado Unidense: yo igual no me daría más gusto.

Así todos los presidentes prepuestos.

Antonio Gutiérrez: de acuerdo, espero que todos lean lo que les dimos y para dentro de 3 días los esperamos aquí.

Así pasando los 3 días.

Mientras todos los de la ONU estaban muy atentos a la información que venía directamente de la NASA. Y observaron cómo más de 150 naves aparecía de repente sobre la tierra.

Mientras tanto en todos los televisores, computadoras y aparatos electrónicos, apareció el siguiente mensaje.

Buenos días gente de la tierra los saluda la CES, en unos momentos llegara una nave con nuestro diplomático, así que prepárense y recen para que sus líderes quieran unirse a la CES. Gracias y tengan un buen día.

Mientras esta pasaba todos en la tierra estaban muy sorprendidos. En la ONU todos los presidentes o la gran mayoría de ellos estaban de acuerdo con las leyes y reglas de la CES, por lo que solo estaban esperando a que llegaran los embajadores para empezar a planear la integración de sus naciones.

Pero los que no estaban de acuerdo estaban muy preocupados por lo que pueda pasar.

P Siria: Esto es inaceptable, olvidaremos nuestra religión ala es el único dios verdadero y si los tengo que matar para comprobárselos, lo are no importa el costo.

P Korea del Norte: Jamás me uniré a ellos no importa que jamás no inclinaremos ante nadie, y eso lo saben todos aquí.

Esos eran los pensamientos de algunos.

Cuando vieron como otra nave más elegante aparecía.

Y todos saben que en esa era donde viajarían los diplomáticos.

30 minutos después, las cámaras de televisión a las afueras del edificio de la ONU, captaban como 3 naves descendían a tierra.

Al tocar tierra las puertas de las naves de los flancos se abrieron y de ellas bajaron elites, unggois y odst's, que se aseguraron que fuera seguro para los diplomáticos.

Odst's: Es seguro para los VIP.

Así: abriéndose la parte trasera de la ultima nave y de ella bajando seres encapuchados y otros no. Todo esto ante la atenta mirada del mundo.

Alrededor del mundo muchas personas estaban muy optimistas sobre esto mientras que otras no tanto.

Dentro del edificio de la ONU.

Los diplomáticos ya habían entrado, y estaban sobre el estrado preparándose para hablar.

Re´gish Wamik: Atencion humanos, los saludo en nombre del colectivo de especies sencibles. Y es un honor que los mas altos mando de este planeta decidieran venir. Y soy un sangely, y mi nombre es Re´gish Wamik.

Yapflip: Yo soy un unggouy y mi nombre es Yapflip. Y es un honor estar aquí.

Chur'R-Mut: o soy un kig-yar y mi nombre es Chur´R-Mut. Y es un honor también estar aquí.

Nosa Hurru, Paruto Xida: Nostros somos lekgolo y nos llamamos Nosa Hurru, Paruto Xida y nos honra estar aquí.

Sirviente: Yo soy un yanme'e y soy un cirviente de mi reina. Y dice que le honra estar en presencia de ustedes.

Chol Von: Yo soy un skirmisher y mi nombre es Chol Von.

Ya se habían presentado todos los embajadores excepto 1 que estaba encapuchado y todos los veían muy expectantes.

Carlos: Bueno para que los hago esperar más, yo soy un humano como ustedes, pero no pertenezco a este planeta tierra, yo provengo de otro planeta, se que es muy confuso para algunos, pero a su tiempo s explicara.

Antonio Gutiérrez: Bueno si nos gustaría que nos explicara eso, pero primero pasemos a otras cosas. ¿Como por ejemplo porque están aquí?

Re´gish Wamik: Bueno primero los quiero felicitar por a ver progresado tanto solos, lo siguiente es que, nos gustaría que este planeta se una a nosotros como una carrera más, pero dirán si ya hay humanos no instaremos incluirlos con estos humanos, entonces loe contestare que no, nosotros respetamos la individualidad y aunque no lo crean ya hay mas de una carrera de humanos en la CES y cada una es independiente de la otra. ¿Ahora les preguntare han leído las leyes y reglas de la CES verdad?

Antonio Gutiérrez: Si ya las leyeron y la mayoría a excepción de 7 pases no están de acuerdo con integrarse con otras naciones por continente.

Re´gish Wamik: ¿Y cuáles serían estas naciones si puedo saber?

Antonio Gutiérrez: Esos países serian; Siria, Turquía, Irak, Irán, Afganistán, Arabia Saudita y Corea del Norte. ¿Porque la pregunta?

Re´gish Wamik: Bueno ya que leímos la historia ya sabíamos de ante mano que estos países no querían unirse, por lo que si todos los demás países, este organismo esta de acuerdo, el CES los conquistara y se los repartirá a los países vecinos a excepción de Arabia Saudita, Irak e Irán.

Antonia Gutiérrez: ¿y porque sería eso?

Re´gish Wamik: Bueno el trato es el siguiente y siempre se a aplicado con las nuevas carreras, la civilización que se une a nosotros en su planeta natal, nos dan cierta área de terreno, para que es esto, bueno esto es para nosotros tener una base aquí en el planeta por supuesto, pero también para tener nuestros propios complejos, obvio todo esto no es gratis ya que a cambio, cuando el planeta esta tan atrasado tecnológicamente como el suyo nosotros les ofrecemos no las mejores tecnologías pero si las de clase intermedia, también les creamos 4 ascensores espaciales junto con sus estaciones y dique para la construcción de naves en orbita y como cereza del pastel le proporcionamos toda la flota natal al planeta junto con los cañones SMAC y PMAC orbitales y terrestres.

Antonio Gutiérrez: Bueno la oferta es tentadora, pero solo queremos saber una cosa. ¿Qué le pasara a la población del lugar?

Re´gish Wamik: Eso es fácil será reubicada y reeducada, para que no tengan conflicto para integrarse a los demás países o zonas, y si desean quedarse en sus hogares, no se les dañara solo se les pedirá que se vuelvan ciudadanos de la CES. ¿Por qué?

Antonio Gutiérrez: Si nos dan una hora para debatir sobre esto, le podremos dar una respuesta.

Re´gish Wamik: De acuerdo, pero no más, estaremos esperando su decisión con ansias.

Después de mucho debate donde los líderes de los países afectados no estaban contentos se decidió que aceptarían la oferta.

Re´gish Wamik: Creo que ya deben de tener su respuesta.

Antonio Gutiérrez: si señor Re´gish Wamik

Re´gish Wamik: Muy bien entonces cual ha sido la respuesta.

Antonio Gutiérrez: Aceptaremos su oferta, creo que ya se han dado cuanta de que los presidentes de dichos países ya no se encuentran entre nosotros.

Re´gish Wamik: Si lo he notado, entonces tomen en cuenta de que los cambios no serán inmediatos, pero en un tiempo de 10 anos les prometo que estarán a la par con las demás carreras, y la invasión a los países antes mencionados, será para la próxima semana. Entendido.

Antonio Gutiérrez: Estamos conformes con ellos.

Cuando la ONU le dio el visto bueno al CES para conquistar esos países.

Al día siguiente los cruceros y cargueros de la flota de exploración se estaban posicionando alrededor de los países a atacar.

Países, como corea del norte intentaron ataques nucleares pero los misiles jamás salieron de los silos o fueron detonados en pleno suelo lo que a causado una gran devast5acion sobre ese país y las pocas fuerzas, civiles sobrevivientes están más dispuestos a rendirse, que a pelear.

Mientras tanto las tropas de; Siria, Turquía, Irak, Irán, Afganistán, Arabia Saudita, ya se estaban preparando para la inminente invasión, pero poco sabían que sería inútil.

Al tercer día, los cruceros y cargueros del UNSC empezaron un bombardeo con los cañones navales y los MAC a baja potencia para no causar demasiados danos al suelo y a la población adyacente a las bases militares. Después de 2 horas de intensos bombardeos los pelican's y vainas de descenso empezaron a caer, los pelican's llevaban marines y vehículos, como warthog's o scorpion's, mientras en las vainas iban odst's o Spartan IV, las fuerzas militares restantes de dichas naciones, no sabían cómo responder ante este ataque tan efectivo y rápido por parte del UNSC.

Al quinto día de haber ce iniciado la invasión todos los países antes mencionados ya estaban en control del UNSC, la población que no se quería ir de sus casas seria puesta a prueba para poder decidir si eran merecedores de la residencia del CES, por lo que se les dio un ano para demostrar que eran dignos.

Terra Time Skype 10 años:

1 ano: En este ano la mayoría de las naciones de dividieron en grupos dependiendo su región como América era totalmente un solo grupo y sucesivamente. Y se decidieron representantes para cada grupo. También se empezaron a ver los primeros cambios, como la mayoría de las tecnologías avanzaron demasiado, pero no solo eso se empezaron las construcciones de los OPD'S terrestres y también llego la gran flota de defensa del planeta natal, como con los OPD'S orbitales.

2 ano: La mitad de los OPD'S terrestres ya estaban casi completos. También la mayoría de las industrias se habían modernizados, también se crearon 10 astilleros para la construcción de naves mineras y de transporte. Y se empezaron a explorar el cuadrante dado a terra.

3 ano: Se en piensa a minar el cinturón de asteroides y se construyen plantas de refinado de helio 3 en la luna junto con una colonia. Se topografía marte para establecer una colonia el año que viene.

4 ano: Se construyen 20 nuevas naves mineras y refinadoras de recursos. Se establece la colonia en marte, los ascensores espaciales junto con los muelles que prometió el CES se finalizan, los OPD'S terrestres se finalizan y se empiezan a construir 30 astilleros terrestres para la creación de naves tipo: corbeta, destructores y fragatas.

5 ano: La colonia en la luna alcanza una población de 10 millones y se empiezan a construir las defensas terrestres y orbitales de la luna, también la colonia en marte empieza a crecer y el planeta empieza un proceso de terraformación, se crean instalaciones mineras en las lunas de júpiter y saturno, se pide un préstamo para comprar un grupo de batalla y 4 flotas de patrullas, se abre la academia naval.

6 ano: Una de las naves de exploración encuentra un sistema con 32 planetas, 10 planetas están en la zona habitable, 6 planetas son ricos en Uranio y elementos radioactivos, 10 planetas son ricos en metales ligeros y pesados como también cuentan con lunas ricos en metales preciosos y los últimos 6 planetas eran inestables o se encontraban demasiado cerca de su estrella.

7 ano: este ano solo se completaron proyectos y se empezó la creación de 10 corvetas ligeras para operaciones de escaneos y reconocimientos.

8 ano: se entregaron las naves compradas y también salió la primera generación de oficiales navales. Al ver la ONU que tenia muchos proyectos y muy pocos ingresos decidieron vender planetas del sistema solar ALDAMA1, la CES compro 4 planetas ricos en uranio, 5 planetas ricos en metales ligeros y pesados, 3 planetas jardín. Con eso Terra logro pagar casi la totalidad de la deuda.

9 ano: en este ano Terra había logrado posicionarse como una carrera subdesarrollada, y también terminaron la construcción de la defensa de la colonia lunar y empezaron con la construcción de las defensas de marte y estaban crean puntos defensivos alrededor del sistema solar de Terra, como a ver desplegado de 2 de las 4 flotas de patrulla y apoyar en la vigilancia de omega 1 en el planeta shinobi, como le decían la mayoría.

10 ano: Se lograron completar la mayoría de proyectos y solo quedaban unos cuantos detalles para que Terra sea considerada una carrera desarrollada, tales que ya se estaban llevando a cabo. Como la producción y venta de barcos de fabricación nacional, entre otros artículos y contribuir en la expansión de las CES a nuevas estrellas, como el aporte de ciencia.

Omega1 Time Skype 10 años:

1 ano: En este ano todas las naciones y pueblos de omega 1 fueron conquistados y reubicadas en lo que antes se conocía como la aldea de la hoja. También se modernizo la infraestructura y se izó presenta la ocupación en el planeta, se empezó la construcción de un ascensor espacial, también se cerraron la escuela ninjas y se prohibió todo uso de técnicas ninja. Se coloco un gobernador para este pueblo de rebeldes e incivilizados, pero todo eso cambiaria, ya que se empezó también la construcción de varias escuelas de reeducación, donde se les ensenaba todo sobre el CES, reglas, normas, leyes y derechos de los cuales ellos perdieron la mayoría, pero se tenía previsto que la nueva generación si los tuviera, si los habitantes del planeta se comportaban y eran fieles al CES.

2 ano: En este ano la el pueblo escondido entre las hojas, avía crecido demasiado que ya era considerado una ciudad pequeña, también el CES empezó la construcción de OPD" S orbitales y terrestres, la mayoría de los ninjas de las naciones que no se rindieron, fueron enviados a instalación mineras a cumplir una condena de 50 años como máximo. La vieja torre que era del Hokage, pase convertirse en el edificio central del gobierno. Todavía se llevaban a acabo búsquedas de las personas que intentaban crear rebeliones, para estabilizar la ocupación del CES.

3 ano: Se inicia la construcción de muelles terrestres para la construcción o reparaciones de pequeñas naves, pero solo sería un muelle secundario, ya que omega1 no era considerado un planeta muy importante, para la CES. También una exploración lunar encontró un ser viviendo en la luna de ese planeta, pero este ser estaba encerrado en una especie de campo. Se empieza a minara los asteroides y planetas del sistema.

4 ano: Se crea una academia naval, con la única carrera de marine, se termina la construcción del ascensor espacial y de los OPD" S y el comercio se expande a nuevas fronteras gracias a que la mayoría de la población al ya no ser ninjas decide dedicarse a la agricultura o ganadería, por lo que el planeta se convierte en un importe exportador de productos del campo y derivados de animales.

5 ano: El CES vende una sección de la paneta a otras carreras que estaban interesadas, pero solo se vende un curto del planeta, esto se debe a que cuando el CES crea que los habitantes nativos ya están listos para unirse como una carrera más se les darán su independencia. La compañía BIOingen compra la sección del planeta nombra esa sección como isla nublar. El CES le pide a BIOingen que los mantenga al tanto, sus acciones en este planeta. También se inicia la construcción de 30 corbetas pesadas clase Astrobee, junto con 15 destructore pesados clase javelin.

6 ano: La compañía minera, olimpo hace un descubrimiento de un artefacto precursor. Esto desconcierta a muchos ya que se creía que todas las estructuras precursoras habían sido destruidas en el disparo del HALO, la CES envía grupos de investigadores y científicos para estudiar la estructura y abrirla, pero eso se aria con gran precaución. También los que fueron lideres de clanes y Hokage, deciden ingresar a la academia naval, para ser marines.

7 ano: Se abre la estructura precursora y se descubren a 2 precursores en un estado similar al criogénico, y se descongelan, al descongelarlos el CES los pone al tanto de los eventos de los últimos 110,000 años más o menos y se sorprenden al saber que el flood acabara con los forrunners, pero les dio mucha alegría el saber que la humanidad como ellos habían predicho estuviera tomando el mato de la responsabilidad junto con sus aliados, después de esto le empezaron a dar su conocimiento a la CES con lo cual quedaron muy sorprendidos, ya que con este conocimiento, y si lo aplicaban bien , se convertirían un una alianza de nivel 00, para los estándares de los precursores.

8 ano: En este ano los que fueron lideres de clanes y los Hokage que sobrevivieron, salen de la academia naval, y al ver esto la mayoría de los ninjas, deciden también ingresar a la academia naval. El CES al ver esto decide otorgarles a los niños que nacieron en la época de la conquista del CES un permiso, para que puedan entrar a la academia naval de TERRA donde podrán ejercerse como oficiales, pero solo será cuando alcancen los 15 años de edad.

9 ano: Se inicia el proceso para minar los asteroides y lunas del sistema junto con la colonización de otros planetas cercanos a omega1. También en este ano una facción de varias carreras donde 4 se dedicaban a esclavizar a otras, hacen contacto con la colonia y la intentan esclavizar, pero gracias a las fuerzas de la CES, las naves y a los OPD" S logran retenerlos, incapacitar una nave, de la cual descubren que todo sobre esta raza que los intenta esclavizar, se transmite toda esta información a la Arca Mayor. Se inicia un plan para someter a estas especies y liberar a las que tienen esclavizadas.

10 ano: Se inicia la campana contra los Zygerrianos, Neimoidianos, trandoshanos y los hutts. Al principio al CES le cuesnta encontrar los mundos y instalaciones de estos mismos, pero conforme avanza la guerra se logran dar con muchos también se encuentran los mundos natales de los ewok, geonosianos, gorax, neimodianos, kel tors, mandalorianos, mon calamari y los tew'lek, pero se sabia que aun faltaban 2 especies por encontrar y liberar sus planetas. Las especies liberadas rápidamente se unieron al CES y empezó un proceso para poner en marcha la economía de sus panetas. En omega1 en isla nublar, por fin se pudieron regresar a la vida muchas especies que se avían extinto hace millones de anos en muchos planetas, tales como los dinosaurios entre otros.

Actualidad Terra:

Se llevaba acabo una muy importante junta entre los lideres de las naciones para ver si creaban mejor una solo moneda que se adhiera a la moneda galáctica llama crédito.

Presidente de EUA: yo propongo que adoptemos la moneda que se maneja a nivel galáctico, me refiero a los créditos.

Presidente de RUSS: Estoy de acuerdo que debemos de tomar ese curso de acción, porque nos conviene por muchas formas, ya que actualmente aun que nuestras monedas sean mantenidas, va a llegar un momento donde el cambio de nuestra moneda a los créditos va a significar mucho.

Presidente de INGLAN: Eso es cierto nuestras monedas pueden estar actualmente igualadas al crédito, pero puede que llegue un punto donde valdrá menos, como puede que valga más y eso será un grave problema para las casas de cambio.

Presidente de MEX: Eso es muy cierto que mejor que hacerlo de una vez, ya que eso nos favorecerá, como puede que no. Pero si es así ya no tendremos muchos problemas, también quería proponer que varios países nos unamos, ya no en regiones, mas bien como nuevos países.

Presidente de CUBA: Bueno ya que dices eso quisiera decir que si lo admite el presidente de EUA quisiera que mi país se una al suya y creo que no soy el único con esa idea.

Presidente de MEX: eso es muy cierto, ya que mi homologo estado unidense, canadiense y yo lo estuvimos, conversando por un tiempo y llegamos a la conclusión que nos uniríamos en un solo país, y nos llamaríamos, la federación del norte, y estamos abiertos a nuevos países que se nos quieran unir, pero claro de preferencia del lado de América.

Presidentes de Argentina, Bolivia, Brasil, Chile, Colombia, Costa Rica, Ecuador, El Salvador, Guatemala, Honduras, Nicaragua, Panamá, Paraguay, Perú, Puerto Rico, República Dominicana, Uruguay y Venezuela: Entonces a nosotros también nos gustaría unirnos a ustedes y así crear una muy fuerte economía juntos.

Presidente de EUA: Si ese es el caso, entonces mejor nos llamaremos la FEDERACION DE AMERICA. Es un mejor nombre.

Presidente Antonio Gutiérrez: Entonces creo que tenemos un nuevo país, aremos que nuestra nueva moneda se la galáctica el crédito y con esto terminamos esta reunión en un mes, tendremos la próxima reunión.

Actualidad Omega1:

Mientras tanto en Omega1 las cosas iban muy bien, ya que muy pronto el CES tenia previsto darle su independencia a este planeta, ya que la mayoría de los habitantes respondieron muy bien, y estaban listo para que se alzaran por ello mismos.

También había un incremento de aspirantes a marines del CES, en este planeta.

Pero lo más importante es que se ha logrado cerrar la brecha de las estrellas no exploradas a solo una cuantas que ya estaban en los límites de la galaxia.

Y desde este planeta, se estaba llevando a cabo la preparación de la flota de exploración y se tenia planeada, llevar a los niños que nacieron en la época de la conquista, para que aprendan mas sobre el espacio y se interesen en el UNSC y en el CES. Pero lo que no sabían los habitantes de omega1 es que de esta exploración dependería que se les diera su independencia, ya que si todos o la mayoría dejaba ir a sus hijos en esta misión la CES les daría su independencia, ya que el CES solo uso el ataque a sus fuerzas hace 10 años como una excusa para elevar a esta raza.

Año 10,010 D.C:

Primera flota de exploración:

UNSC FOR THE GLORY

Johanna: Alférez como están los sistemas, ¿ya estamos listos para salir?

Alférez: Afirmativo almirante, solo estamos comprobando al resto de las naves, para tener luz verde del puerto espacial.

Johanna: Eso me agrada escuchar, avísame cuando estemos listos.

Alférez: Si, almirante.

Johanna: Roseta ¿Qué crees que encontremos?

IA Roseta: Bueno los sensores de largo alcance han percibido diversas anomalías, previniendo de esa región, por lo que podría esperar cualquier cosa, pero creo siempre hay que mantener nuestros escudos arriba por si las dudas.

Johanna: Entiendo, creo que tienes razón, alférez avísele al resto de la flota que en todo momento los quiero con los escudos arriba y a nuestra escolta que carguen las armas, pero que no las tengan calientes.

Alférez: Entendido, avisando a la flota almirante.

UNSC CARRACK:

Jacob: Esto es interesante, alcanzó la almirante piensa que nos podremos meter en un tiroteo, bueno no importa, alférez ponga los escudo arriba y prepárese para entrar al slipspace cuan do la almirante lo ordene.

Alférez: entendido capitán.

Mientras tanto en una gigante azul una nave estaba intentando desesperadamente escapar de otras 33 naves, que la perseguían.

Capitán: ¿Informe de estado, como estamos?

Alférez: capitán: Nuestro híper propulsor esta fuera de línea, tenemos, múltiples brechas en diferentes secciones de la nave, como muchos heridos o muerto, y lo pero es que el reactor esta en esta critico tendremos que enfriar o nos convertiremos en una bola de antimateria.

Capitán: Si tan solo no nos hubieran encontrado los sherruk, maldición. ¿qué alternativas nos quedan?

Alférez: Bueno la mayoría de nuestras armas están desactivadas o dañadas, y solo nos quedan los torpedos de fotones secundarios.

Capitán; Eso no les ara nada a esas naves ni siquiera cosquillas creo que estamos perdido y lo peor de todo es que tal vez nuestras familias terminen como esclavos.

Alférez: Capitán estoy detectado unas lecturas muy extrañas al frente de la nave.

Capitán: ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Alférez: Estoy detectando 150 puntos de radiación de Cherenkov, y eso solo sucede con los agujeros negros.

Capitán Me estas diciendo que se están formando 150 agujeros negros, justo enfrenté de mi nave.

Alférez: Eso es lo que diría ya que no hay otra manera de explicar esa radiación.

Capitán: Mmm esto es extraño, quiero que te mantengas al tanto sobre eso.

Alférez: Si Capitan.

Mientras tanto sobre Omega1:

Alférez: Almirante Johanna, todas las naves reportan verde estamos listos para partir.

Johanna: muy bien traza el curso y partimos después de 5 segundos.

Después de 15 segundos todas las naves estaban listas, para partir.

Cuando entraron en slipspace, solo seria un viaje de 30 segundos.

IA Roseta: Almirante, tengo algo en el radar de largo alcance.

Johanna: Ponlo en la pantalla.

IA Roseta: En eso.

Johanna: ¿Que estoy viendo?

IA Roseta: Creo que lo que parece una persecución ya que 33 naves, están persiguiendo a una de menor tamaño.

Johanna: Valla, y donde dices que saldremos.

IA Roseta: A 10,000 km de ellos.

Johanna: Entendido. Bueno avísale al resto de las naves, ya casi saldremos.

IA Roseta: Entendido.

Cuando salieron de slipspace, observaron como 33 naves estaban atacando a una sola, y esta nave que ya estaba muy dañada.

IA Roseta: Almirante, estamos siendo aclamados por la nave solitaria, ¿Cómo procedo?

Johanna: Ponla en la pantalla. (Esta es la Almirante del UNSC, que responde al CES con quien tengo el gusto).

Cap. Tristan Wren: Soy el capitán Tristan Wren, del mundo mandaloriano, no se quienes sean, pero por favor les pido ayuda, no solo hay militares abordo también tenemos mujeres y niños, si los sherruk nos atrapan nos mataran a los hombres y esclavizaran a nuestras familias. Por favor en nombre del clan Visla, se los pido.

Johanna: Esta bien pero solo con una condición, ¿acepta?

Cap. Tristan Wren: Esta bien lo que sea.

Alférez: esta seguero de esto capitán.

Cap. Tristan Wren: Claro que no, pero que opciones nos quedan, ala mejor y esta nos ayudan a ganar la guerra contra los sherruk.

Alférez: Entendido cap.

Johanna: Bueno la única condición se divide en dos, la primera es que nos manden su códice y la segunda y última, queremos abrir negociaciones con sus líderes.

Cap. Tristan Wren: Entendido, enseguida le mandaremos nuestro códice.

Alférez: Códice enviado capitán.

Cap. Tristan Wren: Perfecto.

Hace 2 minutos:

Cap. Tristan Wren: Pero que rayos, como puede ser eso posible.

Alférez: No tengo idea capitán, pero si le aseguro, que es un método de FTL muy inusual.

Cap. Tristan Wren: bueno eso no importa, abre un canal con esa flota, aver si nos responden, nos ayudan con los sherruk.

Alférez: Echo Capitan, solo queda esperar.

Cap. Tritan Wren: Bueno creo que no tendremos que esperar mucho.

Decía esto mientras en la pantalla aparecía una mujer de unos 27 años.

Actualidad.

Johanna: Roseta contacta con nuestra escolta.

IA Roseta: En eso almirante.

Sub. Almirante Rodolfo: ¿En que le puedo ayudar almirante?

Johanna: Bueno la cituacion es la siguiente, haci explicando lo que hablo con el captan Tristan Wren.

Sub. Almirante Rodolfo: Bueno entiendo entonces quiere que nos encarguemos de la flota más grande o me equivoco.

Johanna: En efecto.

Sub. Almirante Rodolfo: Entendido denos 5 minutos y no quedara nada de esa flota.

Johanna: Buena suerte.

Así cortando la comunicación (esta será mi primera batalla espacial).

15 de las 25 corvetas se separan del grupo a velocidad de flanco, junto con 10 destructores.

Cuando la flota sherruk, vio esto solo separan su flota en dos para hacer frente al nuevo enemigo.

Capitán de nave sherruk: Ja estos recién llegados planean ayudar a esta nave mandaloriana, no importa los destruiremos y después nos aremos con la nave mandaloriana.

Alférez: jajajajaja, estos uevos no saben con quién se meterán.

Capitán de flota sherruk: todas las naves, enganchan y destruyan a voluntad.

Cuando los cruceros, sherruk tibieron a tiro a las naves del UNSC, abrieron fuego con sus cañones de fotones y de iones.

Los disparos se acercaban rápidamente a la flota del UNSC, cuando impactaron solo desaparecieron en la nada, esto gracias al escudo de antimateria.

Capitán de flota sherruk: Pero como es eso posible, los debimos de aver destruido.

Alférez: Bueno según los sensores tienen un escudo de antimateria, …

Pero fue cortado cuando, de repente la flota del UNSC, disparan con los MAC y misiles arche M58 y con torpedos de plasma.

Capitán de flota shurrek: solo observó cómo, todas sus naves se redujeron a escombros y solo quedaba la suya. ¿Pero qué paso?

Alférez: Bueno los sensores registraron disparos de misiles y plasma, pero lo mas sorprendente es que tienen un canon central, que fue capaz de dispar un proyectil a 225,000km/s.

Capitán de flota sherruk: Eso es imposible.

Alférez: bueno no creo que los sensores mientan y mas aun creo que debemos de prepararnos para ser abordados no cree capitán.

Capitán de flota sherruk: Si creo que tienes, razón ordena que todos su preparen y se dirigan a las esclusas de aire, no les entregare mi nave sin luchar y empieza la purga de datos.

Alférez: Capitan, la purga no puede llevarse a cavo tal parece que el sabían donde disparar, para desconectar la computadora principal del resto de la nave.

Capitán de flota sherruk: Rayos, eso no importa, tarde o temprano encontraran nuestros planetas y nos conquistaran, pero yo no planeo caer sin, pelear.

Al mismo tiempo:

Sub. Almirante Rodolfo: ¿Cuál es el estado de las corvetas?

Alférez: Las corvetas, reportan que el escudo solo bajo al 99.9% y 0.10segundos después recuperaron todo el escudo.

Sub. Almirante Rodolfo: Bien ordénales que ataquen a 11 de las naves que las atacaron solo dejen una nave, pero quiero que la dejen fuera de línea y deshabiliten su computadora, principal, para que no puedan borrar los datos en ella.

Alférez: A la orden.

Sub. Almirante Rodolfo: que los destructores se metan en una pelea con cuchillos con el resto de la flota y la destruya.

Alférez: Entendido.

Sub. Almirante Rodolfo: Quiero que los equipos de incendio se preparen para abordar la nave enemiga.

Alférez: L estoy avisando al capitán levov.

Sub. Almirante Rodolfo: excelente, no quiero fallas.

Capitán. Levov: El plan es el siguiente chico, ya que la fragata enemiga cuenta con 4 exclusas de aire, pero 2 quedaron dañadas, por lo que un escuadrón de marines y la mitad de un equipo de ODST" S entrarán por cada exclusa, mientras dos equipos de spartan's IV y de depredadores Yaujita, serán tele transportados al puente y otro a ingeniería. Entendido.

Marine y ODST" S: Si capitán.

Cuando anvos transbordadores se unieron a la fragata sherruk y abrienron las compuertas de aire, se desato el infierno para los sherruk.

Soldado sherruk 1: Esto es imposible, sus tropas también cuentan con escudos.

Soldado sherruk 2: Lose creo que lo mas sano para nosotros en este momento es que nos rindamos, y así conservar nuestras vidas.

Estos soldados decían eso ya que, de 16 soldados designados a proteger la esclusa, solo quedaban ellos.

Soldado sherruk 1: Si me entienden, me rindo por favor, no disparan más.

Soldado sherruk 2: Si por favor no nos disparen y saldremos con las manos en alto.

Marine 1: Esta bien, pero salgan y tiren sus armas al suelo.

Con eso los soldados sherruk de esa esclusa de aire, salieron y tiraron sus armas y pusieron sus manos en alto.

Marine 1: Muy bien sométanlos.

Así los sometieron.

Marine 1: Bueno 2 se quedarán con ellos, los demás avanzaremos. Entendido.

Marines y ODST" S: Si, Sargento.

Así avanzando y despejando esa cubierta, para a pasar a la siguiente. Capturar esta nave para las cabezas de huevo del UNSC y por defecto al CES.

10 minutos mas tarde la nave estaba bajo el control del UNSC.

Spartan 1: Estoy insertando la IA en su consola.

Spartan 2: Excelente casi terminamos el trabajo y metemos en el bergantín a todos estos malditos esclavista.

Spartan 3: Si ya quiero ver como explota esta nave, cuando nos hagamos ido.

Spartan 1: Ya tengo la información, como están los demás equipos.

Spartan 3: Deja lo reviso, ¿Aquí equipo Spartan 10005, como está la situación en el resto de la nave?

Equipo de marines 1: Nuestro lado de la nave ya esta asegurado, tenemos 15 pricioneros y no perdimos a nadie.

Equipo de marines 2: El nuestro también solo que nadie se quiso rendir, por desgracia.

Equipo de Spartan"s 10006: Tambien nosotros ya terminamos de recolecctar toda la información, y ya colocamos las cargas, es hora de irnos.

Spartan 2: Bien, todos prepárense, UNSC TRIAL.

Sub. Almirante Rodolfo: Aquí UNSC TRIAL.

Spartan2: Ya estamos listos, 53 para llevar.

UNSC TRIAL. Alférez: listo, transportando en 5,4,3,2,1, ya.

Cuando el alférez dijo eso los 15 prisioneros aparecieron instantáneamente en el bergantín mientras que los demás aparecieron en la sala del teletransportador.

Cabo: Señores, el capitán los espera en el puente, para su informe.

Líder Spartan: entendido ya nos dirigimos parta haya.

Puente del UNSC TRIAL:

Sub. Almirante Rodolfo: Buen trabajo chicos, la información que han conseguido será enviada a highcom, para su revisión.

Líder Spartan: Eso es bueno, siempre estamos para cumplir con nuestra tarea, ¿nos ocupaba para otra cosa Sub. Almirante?

Sub. Almirante Rodolfo: No ya no solo los llame para comunicarles eso, pero no se quieren quedar a ver los fuegos artificiales.

Líder Spartan: solo si me deja presionar el botón para detanarla.

Sub. Almirante Rodolfo: Adelante.

Así el líder del equipo Spartan, se acerco a la consola y presiono el botón para volar las cargar y la nave sherruk.

Sub. Almirante Rodolfo: Alférez contácteme con el UNSC FOR THE GLORY.

Alférez: Enseguida.

Almirante Johanna: ¿Qué para sub. almirante?

Sub. Almirante Rodolfo: ya estamos listos para partir.

Almirante Johanna: Eso es bueno escucharlo, enseguida le pasaremos las coordenadas de salto, para que nos siga.

Sb. Almirante Rodolfo: Bien cuando usted diga, cambio y fuera.

Así la pantalla oscureciéndose.

Alférez: Sub. Almirante Rodolfo ya hemos recibido las coordenadas solo estamos en espera de que se de la orden de movilizarnos.

Sub. Almirante Rodolfo: Excelente.

Johanna: Avisenle a todas las naves que partimos en 2 minutos.

Alférez: Echo almirante.

Johanna: Roseta ¿Cuánto será desde aquí hasta las coordenadas dichas?

IA Roseta: solo será un viaje en slipspace de 4 segundos.

Johanna: Valla sí que está cerca.

IA Roseta: atención a todas las naves estaremos saltando en 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0.

Cuando dijo eso una por una todas las naves del grupo expedicionario saltaron.

Mientras tanto con Tristán Wren y su familia, estos estaban dando un pequeño recorrido por el barco. Antes de que este sea llamado al puente, para que se pueda comunicar con el gobierno mandaloriano y explicarles la situación.

Tristán Wren (pensamientos): Esta tecnología es fabulosa, solo espero que mi gobierno acepte unirse al suyo, aunque dudo que se nieguen, ya que actualmente estamos muy necesitados de ayuda, contra los sherruk. Ojalá superiora donde esta mi querida hermana menor, desde que unos piratas atacaron el convoy donde ella iba hace 7 años, no hemos podido saber nada de ella, como la extraño.

Johanna: Esta segura de lo que me estás diciendo Rosa.

IA Roseta: muy segura Almirante, la chica que actualmente esta en la academia naval de REACH, es la hermana de Tristán Wren.

Johanna: Esta bien creo que es correcto que le digamos sobre su hermana.

IA Roseta: Eso será lo mas correcto, quieres que le avise que le hablas.

Johanna: No, todavía, no lo haremos una vez que hayamos hablado con el gobierno de mandaloria.

IA Rosa: Entendido, bueno estamos a 5 segundos de mandaloria.

Johanna: Entendido avísale a la tripulación y también a Tristán, para que nos ayude a hablar con su gobierno.

IA Roseta: Entendido.

IA Roseta: Capitán Tristán Wren lo ocupan en el puente de inmediato, ya estamos sobre mandaloria, para que se comunique con su gobierno por favor.

Tristán wren: En tendido ya voy.

1 minuto más tarde:

Tristán Wren: Me hablaba almirante.

Johanna: Así es ya estamos sobre tu mundo y necesitamos que les comuniques que somos, y nuestras intenciones.

Tristán Wren: Entendido.

Así Tristán Wren acercándose a la consola de comunicaciones y abriendo un canal directo al centro de control del gobierno.

Tristán Wren: Este es el capitán del crucero de mandaloria, Tristán Wren abordo de la nave del UNSC FOR THE GLORY, ya que los miembros del gobierno de estas especies quieren abrir, relaciones diplomáticas con el gobierno de mandaloria.

Centro de control de mandaloria: Valla es bueno escucharlo capitán Wren, en este momento le estamos avisando a los altos mandos del gobierno y militares, para que se reúnan con estos xenos, tienen libre el muelle D1 lo estamos despejando de nuestras tropas, para que ellos puedan colocar un grupo de tropas de ellos y cuando nos den la orden de dejarlos que se reúnan con los líderes, pueden llevar una complemento de 6 soldados, eso está bien.

Tristán Wren: Eso es justo.

Muelle D1: el primero de los 2 Pelican's que llevaban el complemento de guardia estaba aterrizando.

Piloto 1: Prepárense estamos a 15 segundos de la ETA.

Capitán Marine: Ya escucharon nenas todos revicen sus equipos y preparence para salir y crear un perímetro de seguridad.

Marines: Si Señor.

Cuando los marines, llegaron a la plataforma D1.

Capitán Marine: quiero que hagan un perímetro y quiero a dos que estén hablando con la prensa, tenemos que vernos bien.

Marines: Si, Señor.

Mientras tanto en el palacio de gobierno de Mandaloria.

Satine Kryze: ¿Qué me pueden decir del códice que nos enviaron?

Concejal 1: Bueno, hasta lo que hemos leído este colectivo de especies sensibles. Tienen una antigüedad de 7000 años. Y no solo ese han peleado guerras contra esclavistas en varias ocasiones, también están conformados por: grunts, jackals, hunters, elites, drones, skimisher, ingenieros, humanos, andorianos, bajorianos, benzitas, betazoides, bolianos, caitanos, denobulanos, el-aurianos, ferengi, klingon, ocampa, orion, romulanos, talaxianos, telaritas, vulcanos, yridians, twi'lek, wookies, togrutas, ewoks, gungan, kel dor, mon calamari, kaminoanos, rodianos, zabrak, cereanos, sullustanos, dug, dorosianos, quarren, bothans, yautja, cibertronianos, centauri, kriptonianos y los daxamitas. Todas comparten tecnología, pero no solo eso ya que las razas que lo decen pueden ser mejorados y también modificados para poder aparearse con las demás razas.

Concejal 2: Y eso no es todo ya que cada carrera tiene la flota natal que es la que se dedica a proteger el mundo natal, pero también tienen derecho a poseer 10 flotas de batalla, 10 grupos de batalla y 5 grupos de patrulla, eso es hablando del hambito militar, ya si hablamos en el civil nos dan derecho a proyectar nuestros productos y artefactos a otras carreras, así como también ellos traerán sus productos paera vender en nuestros planetas.

Concejal 3: También todas aquellas carreras en las que sus ciudadanos están acostumbrados a andar siempre armados, no habrá ningún problema, ya que todos los ciudadanos de las ces pueden portar armas, armaduras y tener sus propias naves, no importa que esten artilladas.

Satine Kryze: Bueno eso es muy bueno y todo, pero como nos ayudaran ellos, ¿con nuestro problema con los esclavistas?

Concejal 1: Bueno eso es muy simple una vez que nos unamos al CES ellos valoraran nuestra economía y nos pueden dar plazos de 100 a 500 años para pagar las flotas y OPD´S que nos proporcionaran. Después aran pública nuestra entrada en este CES y desde hay el senado y el consejo, tomaran la decisión de que medidas tomar contra los sherruk.

Satine Kryze: Eso es interesante creo que entiendo, este CES tienen un senado representado por cada miembro de las especies pertenecientes y el concejo me imagino que debe de estar conformado por las principales razas, no es así.

Concejal 2: Exactamente mi señora, yo creo que lo mas sano y lo que nos dará veneficios a corto y largo plazo seria unirnos al CES, pero esa es su decisión mi señora.

Satine Kryze: Bueno creo, ya tener mi respuesta para el embajador del CES.

Mientras tanto con la almirante Johanna, estaba paseando por la capital de mandaloria.

Capitán de la guardia letal: Embajadora, me han avisado que ya podemos regresar al palacio de gobierno.

Johanna: Bueno tal parece, que ya tienen su respuesta. Bueno mejor vamos no lo ágamos esperar.

Capitán de la guardia letal: Vamos entonces.

Cuando el capitán de la guardia letal, la embajadora Johanna y su equipo de seguridad llegaron al palacio de gobierno, fueron pasados rápidamente con la líder Satine Kryze.

Satine Kryze: Bienvenida de nuevo almirante Johanna.

Johanna: No el gusto es mío, me imagino que ya tiene su respuesta.

Satine Kryze: Así es, y con mucho orgullo me alegra informar que el pueblo de mandaloria de une formalmente al COLECTIVO DE ESPECIES SENCIBLES (CES).

Johanna: Eso me alegra, bueno como es costumbre en el CES hoy en la noche están invitados formalmente a mi nave a un desayuno de gala, y en 10 días recibirán la visita de un delegado del CES, que nos comunicara que tendremos que hacer para mejorar su carrera y con ello su economía, etc. Y no se preocupe ya le informe a mi gobierno sobre los sherruk, y actualmente están en una reunión en el senado, para ver que medidas tomar, respecto a estos esclavistas.

Satine Kryze: Ooo valla ustedes sí que se toman muy enserio a los esclavistas.

Johanna: Bueno, en todas las carreras del CES, ninguna tolera la esclavitud, o algo parecido, por lo que tenemos que ser serios en ello.

Satine Kryze: Ooo valla eso me agrada, y ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Johanna: Adelante.

Satine Kryze: Dime algo ¿no se han topado con mandalorianos en algún planeta que liberaran de esclavistas?

Johanna : Te seré sincera si lo emos echo, pero por desgracias la mayoría murieron de viejos de falta de comida, solo hay actualmente en todo en el CES un mandaloriano vivo, es una muchacha de aproximadamente 15 años y esta estudiando en la mejor escuela de oficiales del CES, de echo es la hermana de Tristán Wren, pero no digas nada yo se lo quiero decir en persona en la cena de hoy en la noche.

Satine Kryze: De acuerdo yo no diré nada, tienes mi palabra.

Johanna: Gracias.

30 minutos más tarde.

UNSC FOR THE GLORY.

Johanna: Roseta, avísale al capitán Tristán que lo espero en la sala de conferencias en 5 minutos, por favor.

IA Roseta: Enseguida, almirante.

Habitación de Tristán Wren

IA Roseta: Capitán Tristán, la almirante Johanna lo espera en la sala de conferencias en 5 minutos.

Tristán Wren: Ooo claro ya me dirijo para allá.

5 minutos más tarde:

Tristán Wren: Me mando a llamar almirante.

Johanna: Joven Tristán, iré directo al grano, ¿se te hace familiar el nombre Sabine Wren?

Tristán Wren: el joven Tristán se emociono mucho y dijo, ¿Cómo conoce ese nombre dígame por favor?

Johanna: Bueno hace 4 años en una de las campañas contra esclavistas, se tomo el mayor planeta, que funcionaba como un mercado de esclavos la encontramos a ella junto con otros 6 mandalorianos, pero por desgracia la mayoría de los mayores no lo lograron, y los que sobrevivieron, bueno no sabían como llegar a su planeta natal, por lo que el CES decidido darles la ciudadanía y ponerlas bajo el cuidado del gobierno, y actualmente tu hermana está estudiando en la academia naval mas importante de todo el CES. ¿Ahora te pregunto quieres hablar con ella?

Tristán Wren: Pero claro que sí, ¿Cuándo podre hablar con ella?

Johanna: Bueno deja me comunico a la academia naval de REACH, para que le avisen que alguien le habla.

Tristán Wren: muchas gracias, no sé cómo pagarle esto.

Johanna: No hay problema, uno de nuestros principales lemas es el de ayudar a los demás, aunque no pertenezcan al CES o el UNSC.

Tristan Wren: Gracias, pero me gustaría poder hablar con ella si no hay problema.

Johanna: Claro, Roseta, abre un canal con la academia naval de REACH.

IA Roseta: Enseguida.

ACADEMIA NAVAL DE REACH.

IA FARAN: Director Erik, tiene una llamada de la almirante Johanna desde la UNSC FOR THE GLORY.

Director Erik: Ooo, esa si que es una sorpresa, párchala.

Johanna: Director Erik, es un placer saludarlo, pero por desgracia esta no es una llamada para saber como esta esta, el director mas brillante y loco de toda la flota.

Director Erik: Jajaja, me algas, ¿qué puedo hacer por una de mis estudiantes más brillantes?

Johanna: Bueno, lo are rápido, ¿se encuentra Sabin Wren en este momento en la escuela?

Director Erik: Claro, ¿pero para que la buscas?

Johanna: Bueno, es para avisarle que hemos encontrado a mandaloria y que alguien desea hablar con ella.

Director Erik: Ooo valla, eso la pondrá muy contenta, estará aquí en 15 minutos, ya que en este momento se encuentran en el área de los simuladores.

Johanna: De acuerdo.

Director Erik: FARAN, avísale al profesor Artur, que mande a Sabine Wren de inmediato, para darle una noticia.

IA FARAN: Enseguida.

IA FARAN: Profesor Artur, el director pide la presencia de Sabine Wren en su oficina enseguida, por favor de mandarla.

Artur: Ya va para en camino.

IA FARAN: Gracias.

IA FARAN: Erik, me han informado que Sabine Wren, ya está en camino.

Director Erik: Muchas gracias FARAN.

10 minutos más tarde:

Sabine Wren: Me mando a llamar director Erik.

Director Erik: Así es Sabine, bueno el motivo por el que te llame es por el pedido de la almirante Johanna.

Sabine Wren: Eee la almirante de la primera flota de exploración, pero porque a mí.

Director Erik: Lo que pasa es que, tal parece se han topado con tu planeta natal. Y actualmente hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.

Sabine Wren: Ooo valla esa es la mejor noticia.

Director Erik: Bueno te dejare sola en la sala de comunicaciones, tomate tu tiempo, otra cosa, una vez que termines si quieres puedes irte a tu departamento y descansar.

Sabine Wren: Muchas gracias.

QUE PASARA AHORA DESCUBRELO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.


	3. Chapter 3

halo cap2

cuando los telescopios Hubble y Kepler apuntaron a las coordenadas de la señal, lo que encontraron nadie lo esperaba, estaban viendo una nave espacial en todo sentido, esto prendió varias alarmas alrededor del mundo, y a los astronautas del ISS se les ordeno evacuar lo antes posible y desorbitar la estación para que no tengan acceso a toda su información los alienígenas.

También se le aviso alas ONU por lo que se llevara acabo en 3 días una reunión de emergencia, sobre la nave que está en órbita geo sincrónica sobre la tierra.

Mientras esto sucedía en la tierra en la UNSC CARRACK.

Jacob: Valla parece que, si se asustaron, no solo eso ya que también han llamado a una reunión de emergencia en 3 días bueno esto será interesante. Comunicaciones algún intento de comunicación con nosotros.

Comunicaciones: No aun no, pero creo que no tardara mucho para que lo intenten, si recibo una comunicación de ellos, como procedo.

Jacob: Como siempre envíales el video de lo que representamos y que, en una semana, nuestros diplomáticos bajaran para entablar negociaciones con ellos a y también envíales nuestras leyes y reglas junto con la invitación para unirse a la CES.

Comunicaciones: De acuerdo.

Jacob: Comunicaciones abre una canal con el UNSC FOR THE GLORY con la almirante Johanna.

Comunicaciones: Entendido, estableciendo ahora.

Mientras tanto en el UNSC FOR THE GLORY

IA Roseta: Almirante tengo una comunicación desde el CARRACK.

Johanna: Pásala. Que se le ofrece capitán.

Jacob: Solo hablo para saber el estado de la flota, si podía mandar 2 Corvetas, 2 Destructores y una Fragata.

Johanna: Y para que quieres tantas naves.

Jacob: Solo para que, si nos intentan contactar, y cuando les enviemos el mensaje que siempre enviamos, para tener una presencia un poco mas fuerte y vean que les conviene asociarse con nosotros como otra carrera más.

Johanna: Veo tu punto, porque no. Roseta avísales a las naves para que se desplieguen en la zona junto con el CARRACK.

IA Roseta: Entendido. Las naves estarán en la posición del capitán Jacob en los próximos minutos.

Johanna: Y los tienes. Una pregunta ¿Qué planeas hacer?

Jacob: Bueno eso es simple en el mensaje también, esta puesto que en una semana nuestros diplomáticos bajaran para hablar de negocios y si es posible que se una el CES, como lo han hecho otras razas.

Johanna: Mmm entiendo tu punto creo que funcionara, si son como nosotros no dejaran ir esta oportunidad. Bueno me tengo que retirar ya que tengo otra llamada del Gran Almirante.

Jacob: Entendido cambio y fuera.

Así cortando la comunicación, y en ese momento todas las frecuencias de radio de la nave se volvieron locas.

Jacob: comunicación que sucede.

Comunicaciones: Es solo que estos humanos nos han enviado un mensaje en código binario por todas las frecuencias de radio.

Jacob: Y que dice el mensaje.

Comunicaciones: Nada especial, solo LA GENTE DE LA TIERRA LOS SALUDAN.

Jacob: O valla eso es rápido, bueno procede como te dije.

Comunicación: Entendido.

Mientras tanto en la Nasa.

Tag1: Bueno ya enviamos el mensaje solo falta que lo entiendan y esperar lo mejor.

TagS: te aseguro que lo entenderán, y algo me dice que esto traerá muchos cambios para este planeta y su población.

Tag2: Señor estoy recibiendo un paquete de datos que contienen audio y videos. Quiere que los reproduzca.

TagS: Hazlo.

En el video veían como se mostraba el símbolo del UNSC y del CES, pero no solo eso, sino que también todas las especies que conforman este colectivo. Y todos los logros que han alcanzado como especies.

Cuando termino el video todo mundo en el centro de control de la Nasa estaban muy sorprendidos, pero alguien los saco de su estupor.

Tag1: Señor aparte de este mensaje en video emos recibido dos archivos.

TagS: De que se tratan estos archivos.

Tag2: Bueno por lo que puedo decir toda seguridad que dice leyes y reglas del CES Y UNSC y el otro es otra historia diferente, ya parce ser un tratado para que nuestro planeta sen les una como una carrera más.

TagS: Envíen esta información a la ONU y a nuestro presidente.

Tag3: entendido en unos momentos le estaremos enviando.

3 DIAS DESPUES: Nueva York, Estados Unidos.

Antonio Gutiérrez: Bueno sé que la mayoría de ustedes ya saben por qué están aquí para los que aun no lo sepan, es por la siguiente razón, hace aproximadamente 3 días los radio telescopios en VLA en Arizona y en otros centros en el occidente, detectaron una extraña señal por lo que la NASA se dio a la tarea de identificar el origen de la señal, cuando lo consiguieron se sorprendieron al saber que la señal estaba en órbita geo sincrónica alrededor de la tierra, por lo que se tomó la decisión de apuntar los telescopios espaciales, Hubble y Kepler a las coordenadas de la señal, y cual fue nuestra sorpresa. Ambos telescopios encontraron una nave espacial, perteneciente a otra raza, ahora le doy el habla al director de la NASA Charles Frank Bolden, Jr, Adelante.

Charles Frank Bolden, Jr: Gracias por darme la palabra, como todos saben el protocolo de primer contacto dicta que intentemos comunicarnos con ellos en código binario por lo que así se procedió, como a los pocos minutos recibimos respuesta, lo que a todos nos alegro y bueno si ponen atención a la pantalla verán una de las respuestas que recibimos. Así mostrando el video, que ellos vieron. Pero no solo eso nos enviaron, las personas que están pasando les dejaran uno de los otros 2 archivos que nos enviaron.

Presidente de México: que es exactamente este documento.

Charles Frank Bolden, Jr: bueno en resumidas cuentas son las leyes y reglas de este CES Y UNSC.

Presidente de México: ¿Y para que sería eso? Acaso quieren que nos unamos a ellos o algo por el estilo.

Charles Frank Bolden, Jr: eso mismo, lo enteras mejor una vez que lo leas. Ahora le doy el turno a Antonio Gutiérrez.

Antonio Gutiérrez: No solo de eso es de lo que les vamos a contar ya que en 3 días los alienígenas bajaran para establecer el primer contacto, por lo que queremos que todos estén presentes, al momento de su llegada y tal vez podamos llegar a algo con ellos.

Presidente de Estados Unidos: Así que les pido que nos comportemos y seamos unidos, para este gran evento.

Presidente Ruso: Mi homologo estado unídense, tiene razón.

Antonio Gutiérrez: Como ya se están poniendo de acuerdo quiero saber quienes nos ayudaran con la seguridad del evento.

Jefes de la junta de seguridad: Yo propongo que los Estados Unidos, Rusia, Alemania, Francia y Japón nos ayuden con la seguridad.

P Ruso: Yo encantando de apoyarlos en la seguridad.

P Estado Unidense: yo igual no me daría más gusto.

Así todos los presidentes prepuestos.

Antonio Gutiérrez: de acuerdo, espero que todos lean lo que les dimos y para dentro de 3 días los esperamos aquí.

Así pasando los 3 días.

Mientras todos los de la ONU estaban muy atentos a la información que venía directamente de la NASA. Y observaron cómo más de 150 naves aparecía de repente sobre la tierra.

Mientras tanto en todos los televisores, computadoras y aparatos electrónicos, apareció el siguiente mensaje.

Buenos días gente de la tierra los saluda la CES, en unos momentos llegara una nave con nuestro diplomático, así que prepárense y recen para que sus líderes quieran unirse a la CES. Gracias y tengan un buen día.

Mientras esta pasaba todos en la tierra estaban muy sorprendidos. En la ONU todos los presidentes o la gran mayoría de ellos estaban de acuerdo con las leyes y reglas de la CES, por lo que solo estaban esperando a que llegaran los embajadores para empezar a planear la integración de sus naciones.

Pero los que no estaban de acuerdo estaban muy preocupados por lo que pueda pasar.

P Siria: Esto es inaceptable, olvidaremos nuestra religión ala es el único dios verdadero y si los tengo que matar para comprobárselos, lo are no importa el costo.

P Korea del Norte: Jamás me uniré a ellos no importa que jamás no inclinaremos ante nadie, y eso lo saben todos aquí.

Esos eran los pensamientos de algunos.

Cuando vieron como otra nave más elegante aparecía.

Y todos saben que en esa era donde viajarían los diplomáticos.

30 minutos después, las cámaras de televisión a las afueras del edificio de la ONU, captaban como 3 naves descendían a tierra.

Al tocar tierra las puertas de las naves de los flancos se abrieron y de ellas bajaron elites, unggois y odst's, que se aseguraron que fuera seguro para los diplomáticos.

Odst's: Es seguro para los VIP.

Así: abriéndose la parte trasera de la ultima nave y de ella bajando seres encapuchados y otros no. Todo esto ante la atenta mirada del mundo.

Alrededor del mundo muchas personas estaban muy optimistas sobre esto mientras que otras no tanto.

Dentro del edificio de la ONU.

Los diplomáticos ya habían entrado, y estaban sobre el estrado preparándose para hablar.

Re´gish Wamik: Atencion humanos, los saludo en nombre del colectivo de especies sencibles. Y es un honor que los mas altos mando de este planeta decidieran venir. Y soy un sangely, y mi nombre es Re´gish Wamik.

Yapflip: Yo soy un unggouy y mi nombre es Yapflip. Y es un honor estar aquí.

Chur'R-Mut: o soy un kig-yar y mi nombre es Chur´R-Mut. Y es un honor también estar aquí.

Nosa Hurru, Paruto Xida: Nostros somos lekgolo y nos llamamos Nosa Hurru, Paruto Xida y nos honra estar aquí.

Sirviente: Yo soy un yanme'e y soy un cirviente de mi reina. Y dice que le honra estar en presencia de ustedes.

Chol Von: Yo soy un skirmisher y mi nombre es Chol Von.

Ya se habían presentado todos los embajadores excepto 1 que estaba encapuchado y todos los veían muy expectantes.

Carlos: Bueno para que los hago esperar más, yo soy un humano como ustedes, pero no pertenezco a este planeta tierra, yo provengo de otro planeta, se que es muy confuso para algunos, pero a su tiempo s explicara.

Antonio Gutiérrez: Bueno si nos gustaría que nos explicara eso, pero primero pasemos a otras cosas. ¿Como por ejemplo porque están aquí?

Re´gish Wamik: Bueno primero los quiero felicitar por a ver progresado tanto solos, lo siguiente es que, nos gustaría que este planeta se una a nosotros como una carrera más, pero dirán si ya hay humanos no instaremos incluirlos con estos humanos, entonces loe contestare que no, nosotros respetamos la individualidad y aunque no lo crean ya hay mas de una carrera de humanos en la CES y cada una es independiente de la otra. ¿Ahora les preguntare han leído las leyes y reglas de la CES verdad?

Antonio Gutiérrez: Si ya las leyeron y la mayoría a excepción de 7 pases no están de acuerdo con integrarse con otras naciones por continente.

Re´gish Wamik: ¿Y cuáles serían estas naciones si puedo saber?

Antonio Gutiérrez: Esos países serian; Siria, Turquía, Irak, Irán, Afganistán, Arabia Saudita y Corea del Norte. ¿Porque la pregunta?

Re´gish Wamik: Bueno ya que leímos la historia ya sabíamos de ante mano que estos países no querían unirse, por lo que si todos los demás países, este organismo esta de acuerdo, el CES los conquistara y se los repartirá a los países vecinos a excepción de Arabia Saudita, Irak e Irán.

Antonia Gutiérrez: ¿y porque sería eso?

Re´gish Wamik: Bueno el trato es el siguiente y siempre se a aplicado con las nuevas carreras, la civilización que se une a nosotros en su planeta natal, nos dan cierta área de terreno, para que es esto, bueno esto es para nosotros tener una base aquí en el planeta por supuesto, pero también para tener nuestros propios complejos, obvio todo esto no es gratis ya que a cambio, cuando el planeta esta tan atrasado tecnológicamente como el suyo nosotros les ofrecemos no las mejores tecnologías pero si las de clase intermedia, también les creamos 4 ascensores espaciales junto con sus estaciones y dique para la construcción de naves en orbita y como cereza del pastel le proporcionamos toda la flota natal al planeta junto con los cañones SMAC y PMAC orbitales y terrestres.

Antonio Gutiérrez: Bueno la oferta es tentadora, pero solo queremos saber una cosa. ¿Qué le pasara a la población del lugar?

Re´gish Wamik: Eso es fácil será reubicada y reeducada, para que no tengan conflicto para integrarse a los demás países o zonas, y si desean quedarse en sus hogares, no se les dañara solo se les pedirá que se vuelvan ciudadanos de la CES. ¿Por qué?

Antonio Gutiérrez: Si nos dan una hora para debatir sobre esto, le podremos dar una respuesta.

Re´gish Wamik: De acuerdo, pero no más, estaremos esperando su decisión con ansias.

Después de mucho debate donde los líderes de los países afectados no estaban contentos se decidió que aceptarían la oferta.

Re´gish Wamik: Creo que ya deben de tener su respuesta.

Antonio Gutiérrez: si señor Re´gish Wamik

Re´gish Wamik: Muy bien entonces cual ha sido la respuesta.

Antonio Gutiérrez: Aceptaremos su oferta, creo que ya se han dado cuanta de que los presidentes de dichos países ya no se encuentran entre nosotros.

Re´gish Wamik: Si lo he notado, entonces tomen en cuenta de que los cambios no serán inmediatos, pero en un tiempo de 10 anos les prometo que estarán a la par con las demás carreras, y la invasión a los países antes mencionados, será para la próxima semana. Entendido.

Antonio Gutiérrez: Estamos conformes con ellos.

Cuando la ONU le dio el visto bueno al CES para conquistar esos países.

Al día siguiente los cruceros y cargueros de la flota de exploración se estaban posicionando alrededor de los países a atacar.

Países, como corea del norte intentaron ataques nucleares pero los misiles jamás salieron de los silos o fueron detonados en pleno suelo lo que a causado una gran devast5acion sobre ese país y las pocas fuerzas, civiles sobrevivientes están más dispuestos a rendirse, que a pelear.

Mientras tanto las tropas de; Siria, Turquía, Irak, Irán, Afganistán, Arabia Saudita, ya se estaban preparando para la inminente invasión, pero poco sabían que sería inútil.

Al tercer día, los cruceros y cargueros del UNSC empezaron un bombardeo con los cañones navales y los MAC a baja potencia para no causar demasiados danos al suelo y a la población adyacente a las bases militares. Después de 2 horas de intensos bombardeos los pelican's y vainas de descenso empezaron a caer, los pelican's llevaban marines y vehículos, como warthog's o scorpion's, mientras en las vainas iban odst's o Spartan IV, las fuerzas militares restantes de dichas naciones, no sabían cómo responder ante este ataque tan efectivo y rápido por parte del UNSC.

Al quinto día de haber ce iniciado la invasión todos los países antes mencionados ya estaban en control del UNSC, la población que no se quería ir de sus casas seria puesta a prueba para poder decidir si eran merecedores de la residencia del CES, por lo que se les dio un ano para demostrar que eran dignos.

Terra Time Skype 10 años:

1 ano: En este ano la mayoría de las naciones de dividieron en grupos dependiendo su región como América era totalmente un solo grupo y sucesivamente. Y se decidieron representantes para cada grupo. También se empezaron a ver los primeros cambios, como la mayoría de las tecnologías avanzaron demasiado, pero no solo eso se empezaron las construcciones de los OPD'S terrestres y también llego la gran flota de defensa del planeta natal, como con los OPD'S orbitales.

2 ano: La mitad de los OPD'S terrestres ya estaban casi completos. También la mayoría de las industrias se habían modernizados, también se crearon 10 astilleros para la construcción de naves mineras y de transporte. Y se empezaron a explorar el cuadrante dado a terra.

3 ano: Se en piensa a minar el cinturón de asteroides y se construyen plantas de refinado de helio 3 en la luna junto con una colonia. Se topografía marte para establecer una colonia el año que viene.

4 ano: Se construyen 20 nuevas naves mineras y refinadoras de recursos. Se establece la colonia en marte, los ascensores espaciales junto con los muelles que prometió el CES se finalizan, los OPD'S terrestres se finalizan y se empiezan a construir 30 astilleros terrestres para la creación de naves tipo: corbeta, destructores y fragatas.

5 ano: La colonia en la luna alcanza una población de 10 millones y se empiezan a construir las defensas terrestres y orbitales de la luna, también la colonia en marte empieza a crecer y el planeta empieza un proceso de terraformación, se crean instalaciones mineras en las lunas de júpiter y saturno, se pide un préstamo para comprar un grupo de batalla y 4 flotas de patrullas, se abre la academia naval.

6 ano: Una de las naves de exploración encuentra un sistema con 32 planetas, 10 planetas están en la zona habitable, 6 planetas son ricos en Uranio y elementos radioactivos, 10 planetas son ricos en metales ligeros y pesados como también cuentan con lunas ricos en metales preciosos y los últimos 6 planetas eran inestables o se encontraban demasiado cerca de su estrella.

7 ano: este ano solo se completaron proyectos y se empezó la creación de 10 corvetas ligeras para operaciones de escaneos y reconocimientos.

8 ano: se entregaron las naves compradas y también salió la primera generación de oficiales navales. Al ver la ONU que tenia muchos proyectos y muy pocos ingresos decidieron vender planetas del sistema solar ALDAMA1, la CES compro 4 planetas ricos en uranio, 5 planetas ricos en metales ligeros y pesados, 3 planetas jardín. Con eso Terra logro pagar casi la totalidad de la deuda.

9 ano: en este ano Terra había logrado posicionarse como una carrera subdesarrollada, y también terminaron la construcción de la defensa de la colonia lunar y empezaron con la construcción de las defensas de marte y estaban crean puntos defensivos alrededor del sistema solar de Terra, como a ver desplegado de 2 de las 4 flotas de patrulla y apoyar en la vigilancia de omega 1 en el planeta shinobi, como le decían la mayoría.

10 ano: Se lograron completar la mayoría de proyectos y solo quedaban unos cuantos detalles para que Terra sea considerada una carrera desarrollada, tales que ya se estaban llevando a cabo. Como la producción y venta de barcos de fabricación nacional, entre otros artículos y contribuir en la expansión de las CES a nuevas estrellas, como el aporte de ciencia.

Omega1 Time Skype 10 años:

1 ano: En este ano todas las naciones y pueblos de omega 1 fueron conquistados y reubicadas en lo que antes se conocía como la aldea de la hoja. También se modernizo la infraestructura y se izó presenta la ocupación en el planeta, se empezó la construcción de un ascensor espacial, también se cerraron la escuela ninjas y se prohibió todo uso de técnicas ninja. Se coloco un gobernador para este pueblo de rebeldes e incivilizados, pero todo eso cambiaria, ya que se empezó también la construcción de varias escuelas de reeducación, donde se les ensenaba todo sobre el CES, reglas, normas, leyes y derechos de los cuales ellos perdieron la mayoría, pero se tenía previsto que la nueva generación si los tuviera, si los habitantes del planeta se comportaban y eran fieles al CES.

2 ano: En este ano la el pueblo escondido entre las hojas, avía crecido demasiado que ya era considerado una ciudad pequeña, también el CES empezó la construcción de OPD" S orbitales y terrestres, la mayoría de los ninjas de las naciones que no se rindieron, fueron enviados a instalación mineras a cumplir una condena de 50 años como máximo. La vieja torre que era del Hokage, pase convertirse en el edificio central del gobierno. Todavía se llevaban a acabo búsquedas de las personas que intentaban crear rebeliones, para estabilizar la ocupación del CES.

3 ano: Se inicia la construcción de muelles terrestres para la construcción o reparaciones de pequeñas naves, pero solo sería un muelle secundario, ya que omega1 no era considerado un planeta muy importante, para la CES. También una exploración lunar encontró un ser viviendo en la luna de ese planeta, pero este ser estaba encerrado en una especie de campo. Se empieza a minara los asteroides y planetas del sistema.

4 ano: Se crea una academia naval, con la única carrera de marine, se termina la construcción del ascensor espacial y de los OPD" S y el comercio se expande a nuevas fronteras gracias a que la mayoría de la población al ya no ser ninjas decide dedicarse a la agricultura o ganadería, por lo que el planeta se convierte en un importe exportador de productos del campo y derivados de animales.

5 ano: El CES vende una sección de la paneta a otras carreras que estaban interesadas, pero solo se vende un curto del planeta, esto se debe a que cuando el CES crea que los habitantes nativos ya están listos para unirse como una carrera más se les darán su independencia. La compañía BIOingen compra la sección del planeta nombra esa sección como isla nublar. El CES le pide a BIOingen que los mantenga al tanto, sus acciones en este planeta. También se inicia la construcción de 30 corbetas pesadas clase Astrobee, junto con 15 destructore pesados clase javelin.

6 ano: La compañía minera, olimpo hace un descubrimiento de un artefacto precursor. Esto desconcierta a muchos ya que se creía que todas las estructuras precursoras habían sido destruidas en el disparo del HALO, la CES envía grupos de investigadores y científicos para estudiar la estructura y abrirla, pero eso se aria con gran precaución. También los que fueron lideres de clanes y Hokage, deciden ingresar a la academia naval, para ser marines.

7 ano: Se abre la estructura precursora y se descubren a 2 precursores en un estado similar al criogénico, y se descongelan, al descongelarlos el CES los pone al tanto de los eventos de los últimos 110,000 años más o menos y se sorprenden al saber que el flood acabara con los forrunners, pero les dio mucha alegría el saber que la humanidad como ellos habían predicho estuviera tomando el mato de la responsabilidad junto con sus aliados, después de esto le empezaron a dar su conocimiento a la CES con lo cual quedaron muy sorprendidos, ya que con este conocimiento, y si lo aplicaban bien , se convertirían un una alianza de nivel 00, para los estándares de los precursores.

8 ano: En este ano los que fueron lideres de clanes y los Hokage que sobrevivieron, salen de la academia naval, y al ver esto la mayoría de los ninjas, deciden también ingresar a la academia naval. El CES al ver esto decide otorgarles a los niños que nacieron en la época de la conquista del CES un permiso, para que puedan entrar a la academia naval de TERRA donde podrán ejercerse como oficiales, pero solo será cuando alcancen los 15 años de edad.

9 ano: Se inicia el proceso para minar los asteroides y lunas del sistema junto con la colonización de otros planetas cercanos a omega1. También en este ano una facción de varias carreras donde 4 se dedicaban a esclavizar a otras, hacen contacto con la colonia y la intentan esclavizar, pero gracias a las fuerzas de la CES, las naves y a los OPD" S logran retenerlos, incapacitar una nave, de la cual descubren que todo sobre esta raza que los intenta esclavizar, se transmite toda esta información a la Arca Mayor. Se inicia un plan para someter a estas especies y liberar a las que tienen esclavizadas.

10 ano: Se inicia la campana contra los Zygerrianos, Neimoidianos, trandoshanos y los hutts. Al principio al CES le cuesnta encontrar los mundos y instalaciones de estos mismos, pero conforme avanza la guerra se logran dar con muchos también se encuentran los mundos natales de los ewok, geonosianos, gorax, neimodianos, kel tors, mandalorianos, mon calamari y los tew'lek, pero se sabia que aun faltaban 2 especies por encontrar y liberar sus planetas. Las especies liberadas rápidamente se unieron al CES y empezó un proceso para poner en marcha la economía de sus panetas. En omega1 en isla nublar, por fin se pudieron regresar a la vida muchas especies que se avían extinto hace millones de anos en muchos planetas, tales como los dinosaurios entre otros.

Actualidad Terra:

Se llevaba acabo una muy importante junta entre los lideres de las naciones para ver si creaban mejor una solo moneda que se adhiera a la moneda galáctica llama crédito.

Presidente de EUA: yo propongo que adoptemos la moneda que se maneja a nivel galáctico, me refiero a los créditos.

Presidente de RUSS: Estoy de acuerdo que debemos de tomar ese curso de acción, porque nos conviene por muchas formas, ya que actualmente aun que nuestras monedas sean mantenidas, va a llegar un momento donde el cambio de nuestra moneda a los créditos va a significar mucho.

Presidente de INGLAN: Eso es cierto nuestras monedas pueden estar actualmente igualadas al crédito, pero puede que llegue un punto donde valdrá menos, como puede que valga más y eso será un grave problema para las casas de cambio.

Presidente de MEX: Eso es muy cierto que mejor que hacerlo de una vez, ya que eso nos favorecerá, como puede que no. Pero si es así ya no tendremos muchos problemas, también quería proponer que varios países nos unamos, ya no en regiones, mas bien como nuevos países.

Presidente de CUBA: Bueno ya que dices eso quisiera decir que si lo admite el presidente de EUA quisiera que mi país se una al suya y creo que no soy el único con esa idea.

Presidente de MEX: eso es muy cierto, ya que mi homologo estado unidense, canadiense y yo lo estuvimos, conversando por un tiempo y llegamos a la conclusión que nos uniríamos en un solo país, y nos llamaríamos, la federación del norte, y estamos abiertos a nuevos países que se nos quieran unir, pero claro de preferencia del lado de América.

Presidentes de Argentina, Bolivia, Brasil, Chile, Colombia, Costa Rica, Ecuador, El Salvador, Guatemala, Honduras, Nicaragua, Panamá, Paraguay, Perú, Puerto Rico, República Dominicana, Uruguay y Venezuela: Entonces a nosotros también nos gustaría unirnos a ustedes y así crear una muy fuerte economía juntos.

Presidente de EUA: Si ese es el caso, entonces mejor nos llamaremos la FEDERACION DE AMERICA. Es un mejor nombre.

Presidente Antonio Gutiérrez: Entonces creo que tenemos un nuevo país, aremos que nuestra nueva moneda se la galáctica el crédito y con esto terminamos esta reunión en un mes, tendremos la próxima reunión.

Actualidad Omega1:

Mientras tanto en Omega1 las cosas iban muy bien, ya que muy pronto el CES tenia previsto darle su independencia a este planeta, ya que la mayoría de los habitantes respondieron muy bien, y estaban listo para que se alzaran por ello mismos.

También había un incremento de aspirantes a marines del CES, en este planeta.

Pero lo más importante es que se ha logrado cerrar la brecha de las estrellas no exploradas a solo una cuantas que ya estaban en los límites de la galaxia.

Y desde este planeta, se estaba llevando a cabo la preparación de la flota de exploración y se tenia planeada, llevar a los niños que nacieron en la época de la conquista, para que aprendan mas sobre el espacio y se interesen en el UNSC y en el CES. Pero lo que no sabían los habitantes de omega1 es que de esta exploración dependería que se les diera su independencia, ya que si todos o la mayoría dejaba ir a sus hijos en esta misión la CES les daría su independencia, ya que el CES solo uso el ataque a sus fuerzas hace 10 años como una excusa para elevar a esta raza.

Año 10,010 D.C:

Primera flota de exploración:

UNSC FOR THE GLORY

Johanna: Alférez como están los sistemas, ¿ya estamos listos para salir?

Alférez: Afirmativo almirante, solo estamos comprobando al resto de las naves, para tener luz verde del puerto espacial.

Johanna: Eso me agrada escuchar, avísame cuando estemos listos.

Alférez: Si, almirante.

Johanna: Roseta ¿Qué crees que encontremos?

IA Roseta: Bueno los sensores de largo alcance han percibido diversas anomalías, previniendo de esa región, por lo que podría esperar cualquier cosa, pero creo siempre hay que mantener nuestros escudos arriba por si las dudas.

Johanna: Entiendo, creo que tienes razón, alférez avísele al resto de la flota que en todo momento los quiero con los escudos arriba y a nuestra escolta que carguen las armas, pero que no las tengan calientes.

Alférez: Entendido, avisando a la flota almirante.

UNSC CARRACK:

Jacob: Esto es interesante, alcanzó la almirante piensa que nos podremos meter en un tiroteo, bueno no importa, alférez ponga los escudo arriba y prepárese para entrar al slipspace cuan do la almirante lo ordene.

Alférez: entendido capitán.

Mientras tanto en una gigante azul una nave estaba intentando desesperadamente escapar de otras 33 naves, que la perseguían.

Capitán: ¿Informe de estado, como estamos?

Alférez: capitán: Nuestro híper propulsor esta fuera de línea, tenemos, múltiples brechas en diferentes secciones de la nave, como muchos heridos o muerto, y lo pero es que el reactor esta en esta critico tendremos que enfriar o nos convertiremos en una bola de antimateria.

Capitán: Si tan solo no nos hubieran encontrado los sherruk, maldición. ¿qué alternativas nos quedan?

Alférez: Bueno la mayoría de nuestras armas están desactivadas o dañadas, y solo nos quedan los torpedos de fotones secundarios.

Capitán; Eso no les ara nada a esas naves ni siquiera cosquillas creo que estamos perdido y lo peor de todo es que tal vez nuestras familias terminen como esclavos.

Alférez: Capitán estoy detectado unas lecturas muy extrañas al frente de la nave.

Capitán: ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Alférez: Estoy detectando 150 puntos de radiación de Cherenkov, y eso solo sucede con los agujeros negros.

Capitán Me estas diciendo que se están formando 150 agujeros negros, justo enfrenté de mi nave.

Alférez: Eso es lo que diría ya que no hay otra manera de explicar esa radiación.

Capitán: Mmm esto es extraño, quiero que te mantengas al tanto sobre eso.

Alférez: Si Capitan.

Mientras tanto sobre Omega1:

Alférez: Almirante Johanna, todas las naves reportan verde estamos listos para partir.

Johanna: muy bien traza el curso y partimos después de 5 segundos.

Después de 15 segundos todas las naves estaban listas, para partir.

Cuando entraron en slipspace, solo seria un viaje de 30 segundos.

IA Roseta: Almirante, tengo algo en el radar de largo alcance.

Johanna: Ponlo en la pantalla.

IA Roseta: En eso.

Johanna: ¿Que estoy viendo?

IA Roseta: Creo que lo que parece una persecución ya que 33 naves, están persiguiendo a una de menor tamaño.

Johanna: Valla, y donde dices que saldremos.

IA Roseta: A 10,000 km de ellos.

Johanna: Entendido. Bueno avísale al resto de las naves, ya casi saldremos.

IA Roseta: Entendido.

Cuando salieron de slipspace, observaron como 33 naves estaban atacando a una sola, y esta nave que ya estaba muy dañada.

IA Roseta: Almirante, estamos siendo aclamados por la nave solitaria, ¿Cómo procedo?

Johanna: Ponla en la pantalla. (Esta es la Almirante del UNSC, que responde al CES con quien tengo el gusto).

Cap. Tristan Wren: Soy el capitán Tristan Wren, del mundo mandaloriano, no se quienes sean, pero por favor les pido ayuda, no solo hay militares abordo también tenemos mujeres y niños, si los sherruk nos atrapan nos mataran a los hombres y esclavizaran a nuestras familias. Por favor en nombre del clan Visla, se los pido.

Johanna: Esta bien pero solo con una condición, ¿acepta?

Cap. Tristan Wren: Esta bien lo que sea.

Alférez: esta seguero de esto capitán.

Cap. Tristan Wren: Claro que no, pero que opciones nos quedan, ala mejor y esta nos ayudan a ganar la guerra contra los sherruk.

Alférez: Entendido cap.

Johanna: Bueno la única condición se divide en dos, la primera es que nos manden su códice y la segunda y última, queremos abrir negociaciones con sus líderes.

Cap. Tristan Wren: Entendido, enseguida le mandaremos nuestro códice.

Alférez: Códice enviado capitán.

Cap. Tristan Wren: Perfecto.

Hace 2 minutos:

Cap. Tristan Wren: Pero que rayos, como puede ser eso posible.

Alférez: No tengo idea capitán, pero si le aseguro, que es un método de FTL muy inusual.

Cap. Tristan Wren: bueno eso no importa, abre un canal con esa flota, aver si nos responden, nos ayudan con los sherruk.

Alférez: Echo Capitan, solo queda esperar.

Cap. Tritan Wren: Bueno creo que no tendremos que esperar mucho.

Decía esto mientras en la pantalla aparecía una mujer de unos 27 años.

Actualidad.

Johanna: Roseta contacta con nuestra escolta.

IA Roseta: En eso almirante.

Sub. Almirante Rodolfo: ¿En que le puedo ayudar almirante?

Johanna: Bueno la cituacion es la siguiente, haci explicando lo que hablo con el captan Tristan Wren.

Sub. Almirante Rodolfo: Bueno entiendo entonces quiere que nos encarguemos de la flota más grande o me equivoco.

Johanna: En efecto.

Sub. Almirante Rodolfo: Entendido denos 5 minutos y no quedara nada de esa flota.

Johanna: Buena suerte.

Así cortando la comunicación (esta será mi primera batalla espacial).

15 de las 25 corvetas se separan del grupo a velocidad de flanco, junto con 10 destructores.

Cuando la flota sherruk, vio esto solo separan su flota en dos para hacer frente al nuevo enemigo.

Capitán de nave sherruk: Ja estos recién llegados planean ayudar a esta nave mandaloriana, no importa los destruiremos y después nos aremos con la nave mandaloriana.

Alférez: jajajajaja, estos uevos no saben con quién se meterán.

Capitán de flota sherruk: todas las naves, enganchan y destruyan a voluntad.

Cuando los cruceros, sherruk tibieron a tiro a las naves del UNSC, abrieron fuego con sus cañones de fotones y de iones.

Los disparos se acercaban rápidamente a la flota del UNSC, cuando impactaron solo desaparecieron en la nada, esto gracias al escudo de antimateria.

Capitán de flota sherruk: Pero como es eso posible, los debimos de aver destruido.

Alférez: Bueno según los sensores tienen un escudo de antimateria, …

Pero fue cortado cuando, de repente la flota del UNSC, disparan con los MAC y misiles arche M58 y con torpedos de plasma.

Capitán de flota shurrek: solo observó cómo, todas sus naves se redujeron a escombros y solo quedaba la suya. ¿Pero qué paso?

Alférez: Bueno los sensores registraron disparos de misiles y plasma, pero lo mas sorprendente es que tienen un canon central, que fue capaz de dispar un proyectil a 225,000km/s.

Capitán de flota sherruk: Eso es imposible.

Alférez: bueno no creo que los sensores mientan y mas aun creo que debemos de prepararnos para ser abordados no cree capitán.

Capitán de flota sherruk: Si creo que tienes, razón ordena que todos su preparen y se dirigan a las esclusas de aire, no les entregare mi nave sin luchar y empieza la purga de datos.

Alférez: Capitan, la purga no puede llevarse a cavo tal parece que el sabían donde disparar, para desconectar la computadora principal del resto de la nave.

Capitán de flota sherruk: Rayos, eso no importa, tarde o temprano encontraran nuestros planetas y nos conquistaran, pero yo no planeo caer sin, pelear.

Al mismo tiempo:

Sub. Almirante Rodolfo: ¿Cuál es el estado de las corvetas?

Alférez: Las corvetas, reportan que el escudo solo bajo al 99.9% y 0.10segundos después recuperaron todo el escudo.

Sub. Almirante Rodolfo: Bien ordénales que ataquen a 11 de las naves que las atacaron solo dejen una nave, pero quiero que la dejen fuera de línea y deshabiliten su computadora, principal, para que no puedan borrar los datos en ella.

Alférez: A la orden.

Sub. Almirante Rodolfo: que los destructores se metan en una pelea con cuchillos con el resto de la flota y la destruya.

Alférez: Entendido.

Sub. Almirante Rodolfo: Quiero que los equipos de incendio se preparen para abordar la nave enemiga.

Alférez: L estoy avisando al capitán levov.

Sub. Almirante Rodolfo: excelente, no quiero fallas.

Capitán. Levov: El plan es el siguiente chico, ya que la fragata enemiga cuenta con 4 exclusas de aire, pero 2 quedaron dañadas, por lo que un escuadrón de marines y la mitad de un equipo de ODST" S entrarán por cada exclusa, mientras dos equipos de spartan's IV y de depredadores Yaujita, serán tele transportados al puente y otro a ingeniería. Entendido.

Marine y ODST" S: Si capitán.

Cuando anvos transbordadores se unieron a la fragata sherruk y abrienron las compuertas de aire, se desato el infierno para los sherruk.

Soldado sherruk 1: Esto es imposible, sus tropas también cuentan con escudos.

Soldado sherruk 2: Lose creo que lo mas sano para nosotros en este momento es que nos rindamos, y así conservar nuestras vidas.

Estos soldados decían eso ya que, de 16 soldados designados a proteger la esclusa, solo quedaban ellos.

Soldado sherruk 1: Si me entienden, me rindo por favor, no disparan más.

Soldado sherruk 2: Si por favor no nos disparen y saldremos con las manos en alto.

Marine 1: Esta bien, pero salgan y tiren sus armas al suelo.

Con eso los soldados sherruk de esa esclusa de aire, salieron y tiraron sus armas y pusieron sus manos en alto.

Marine 1: Muy bien sométanlos.

Así los sometieron.

Marine 1: Bueno 2 se quedarán con ellos, los demás avanzaremos. Entendido.

Marines y ODST" S: Si, Sargento.

Así avanzando y despejando esa cubierta, para a pasar a la siguiente. Capturar esta nave para las cabezas de huevo del UNSC y por defecto al CES.

10 minutos mas tarde la nave estaba bajo el control del UNSC.

Spartan 1: Estoy insertando la IA en su consola.

Spartan 2: Excelente casi terminamos el trabajo y metemos en el bergantín a todos estos malditos esclavista.

Spartan 3: Si ya quiero ver como explota esta nave, cuando nos hagamos ido.

Spartan 1: Ya tengo la información, como están los demás equipos.

Spartan 3: Deja lo reviso, ¿Aquí equipo Spartan 10005, como está la situación en el resto de la nave?

Equipo de marines 1: Nuestro lado de la nave ya esta asegurado, tenemos 15 pricioneros y no perdimos a nadie.

Equipo de marines 2: El nuestro también solo que nadie se quiso rendir, por desgracia.

Equipo de Spartan"s 10006: Tambien nosotros ya terminamos de recolecctar toda la información, y ya colocamos las cargas, es hora de irnos.

Spartan 2: Bien, todos prepárense, UNSC TRIAL.

Sub. Almirante Rodolfo: Aquí UNSC TRIAL.

Spartan2: Ya estamos listos, 53 para llevar.

UNSC TRIAL. Alférez: listo, transportando en 5,4,3,2,1, ya.

Cuando el alférez dijo eso los 15 prisioneros aparecieron instantáneamente en el bergantín mientras que los demás aparecieron en la sala del teletransportador.

Cabo: Señores, el capitán los espera en el puente, para su informe.

Líder Spartan: entendido ya nos dirigimos parta haya.

Puente del UNSC TRIAL:

Sub. Almirante Rodolfo: Buen trabajo chicos, la información que han conseguido será enviada a highcom, para su revisión.

Líder Spartan: Eso es bueno, siempre estamos para cumplir con nuestra tarea, ¿nos ocupaba para otra cosa Sub. Almirante?

Sub. Almirante Rodolfo: No ya no solo los llame para comunicarles eso, pero no se quieren quedar a ver los fuegos artificiales.

Líder Spartan: solo si me deja presionar el botón para detanarla.

Sub. Almirante Rodolfo: Adelante.

Así el líder del equipo Spartan, se acerco a la consola y presiono el botón para volar las cargar y la nave sherruk.

Sub. Almirante Rodolfo: Alférez contácteme con el UNSC FOR THE GLORY.

Alférez: Enseguida.

Almirante Johanna: ¿Qué para sub. almirante?

Sub. Almirante Rodolfo: ya estamos listos para partir.

Almirante Johanna: Eso es bueno escucharlo, enseguida le pasaremos las coordenadas de salto, para que nos siga.

Sb. Almirante Rodolfo: Bien cuando usted diga, cambio y fuera.

Así la pantalla oscureciéndose.

Alférez: Sub. Almirante Rodolfo ya hemos recibido las coordenadas solo estamos en espera de que se de la orden de movilizarnos.

Sub. Almirante Rodolfo: Excelente.

Johanna: Avisenle a todas las naves que partimos en 2 minutos.

Alférez: Echo almirante.

Johanna: Roseta ¿Cuánto será desde aquí hasta las coordenadas dichas?

IA Roseta: solo será un viaje en slipspace de 4 segundos.

Johanna: Valla sí que está cerca.

IA Roseta: atención a todas las naves estaremos saltando en 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0.

Cuando dijo eso una por una todas las naves del grupo expedicionario saltaron.

Mientras tanto con Tristán Wren y su familia, estos estaban dando un pequeño recorrido por el barco. Antes de que este sea llamado al puente, para que se pueda comunicar con el gobierno mandaloriano y explicarles la situación.

Tristán Wren (pensamientos): Esta tecnología es fabulosa, solo espero que mi gobierno acepte unirse al suyo, aunque dudo que se nieguen, ya que actualmente estamos muy necesitados de ayuda, contra los sherruk. Ojalá superiora donde esta mi querida hermana menor, desde que unos piratas atacaron el convoy donde ella iba hace 7 años, no hemos podido saber nada de ella, como la extraño.

Johanna: Esta segura de lo que me estás diciendo Rosa.

IA Roseta: muy segura Almirante, la chica que actualmente esta en la academia naval de REACH, es la hermana de Tristán Wren.

Johanna: Esta bien creo que es correcto que le digamos sobre su hermana.

IA Roseta: Eso será lo mas correcto, quieres que le avise que le hablas.

Johanna: No, todavía, no lo haremos una vez que hayamos hablado con el gobierno de mandaloria.

IA Rosa: Entendido, bueno estamos a 5 segundos de mandaloria.

Johanna: Entendido avísale a la tripulación y también a Tristán, para que nos ayude a hablar con su gobierno.

IA Roseta: Entendido.

IA Roseta: Capitán Tristán Wren lo ocupan en el puente de inmediato, ya estamos sobre mandaloria, para que se comunique con su gobierno por favor.

Tristán wren: En tendido ya voy.

1 minuto más tarde:

Tristán Wren: Me hablaba almirante.

Johanna: Así es ya estamos sobre tu mundo y necesitamos que les comuniques que somos, y nuestras intenciones.

Tristán Wren: Entendido.

Así Tristán Wren acercándose a la consola de comunicaciones y abriendo un canal directo al centro de control del gobierno.

Tristán Wren: Este es el capitán del crucero de mandaloria, Tristán Wren abordo de la nave del UNSC FOR THE GLORY, ya que los miembros del gobierno de estas especies quieren abrir, relaciones diplomáticas con el gobierno de mandaloria.

Centro de control de mandaloria: Valla es bueno escucharlo capitán Wren, en este momento le estamos avisando a los altos mandos del gobierno y militares, para que se reúnan con estos xenos, tienen libre el muelle D1 lo estamos despejando de nuestras tropas, para que ellos puedan colocar un grupo de tropas de ellos y cuando nos den la orden de dejarlos que se reúnan con los líderes, pueden llevar una complemento de 6 soldados, eso está bien.

Tristán Wren: Eso es justo.

Muelle D1: el primero de los 2 Pelican's que llevaban el complemento de guardia estaba aterrizando.

Piloto 1: Prepárense estamos a 15 segundos de la ETA.

Capitán Marine: Ya escucharon nenas todos revicen sus equipos y preparence para salir y crear un perímetro de seguridad.

Marines: Si Señor.

Cuando los marines, llegaron a la plataforma D1.

Capitán Marine: quiero que hagan un perímetro y quiero a dos que estén hablando con la prensa, tenemos que vernos bien.

Marines: Si, Señor.

Mientras tanto en el palacio de gobierno de Mandaloria.

Satine Kryze: ¿Qué me pueden decir del códice que nos enviaron?

Concejal 1: Bueno, hasta lo que hemos leído este colectivo de especies sensibles. Tienen una antigüedad de 7000 años. Y no solo ese han peleado guerras contra esclavistas en varias ocasiones, también están conformados por: grunts, jackals, hunters, elites, drones, skimisher, ingenieros, humanos, andorianos, bajorianos, benzitas, betazoides, bolianos, caitanos, denobulanos, el-aurianos, ferengi, klingon, ocampa, orion, romulanos, talaxianos, telaritas, vulcanos, yridians, twi'lek, wookies, togrutas, ewoks, gungan, kel dor, mon calamari, kaminoanos, rodianos, zabrak, cereanos, sullustanos, dug, dorosianos, quarren, bothans, yautja, cibertronianos, centauri, kriptonianos y los daxamitas. Todas comparten tecnología, pero no solo eso ya que las razas que lo decen pueden ser mejorados y también modificados para poder aparearse con las demás razas.

Concejal 2: Y eso no es todo ya que cada carrera tiene la flota natal que es la que se dedica a proteger el mundo natal, pero también tienen derecho a poseer 10 flotas de batalla, 10 grupos de batalla y 5 grupos de patrulla, eso es hablando del hambito militar, ya si hablamos en el civil nos dan derecho a proyectar nuestros productos y artefactos a otras carreras, así como también ellos traerán sus productos paera vender en nuestros planetas.

Concejal 3: También todas aquellas carreras en las que sus ciudadanos están acostumbrados a andar siempre armados, no habrá ningún problema, ya que todos los ciudadanos de las ces pueden portar armas, armaduras y tener sus propias naves, no importa que esten artilladas.

Satine Kryze: Bueno eso es muy bueno y todo, pero como nos ayudaran ellos, ¿con nuestro problema con los esclavistas?

Concejal 1: Bueno eso es muy simple una vez que nos unamos al CES ellos valoraran nuestra economía y nos pueden dar plazos de 100 a 500 años para pagar las flotas y OPD´S que nos proporcionaran. Después aran pública nuestra entrada en este CES y desde hay el senado y el consejo, tomaran la decisión de que medidas tomar contra los sherruk.

Satine Kryze: Eso es interesante creo que entiendo, este CES tienen un senado representado por cada miembro de las especies pertenecientes y el concejo me imagino que debe de estar conformado por las principales razas, no es así.

Concejal 2: Exactamente mi señora, yo creo que lo mas sano y lo que nos dará veneficios a corto y largo plazo seria unirnos al CES, pero esa es su decisión mi señora.

Satine Kryze: Bueno creo, ya tener mi respuesta para el embajador del CES.

Mientras tanto con la almirante Johanna, estaba paseando por la capital de mandaloria.

Capitán de la guardia letal: Embajadora, me han avisado que ya podemos regresar al palacio de gobierno.

Johanna: Bueno tal parece, que ya tienen su respuesta. Bueno mejor vamos no lo ágamos esperar.

Capitán de la guardia letal: Vamos entonces.

Cuando el capitán de la guardia letal, la embajadora Johanna y su equipo de seguridad llegaron al palacio de gobierno, fueron pasados rápidamente con la líder Satine Kryze.

Satine Kryze: Bienvenida de nuevo almirante Johanna.

Johanna: No el gusto es mío, me imagino que ya tiene su respuesta.

Satine Kryze: Así es, y con mucho orgullo me alegra informar que el pueblo de mandaloria de une formalmente al COLECTIVO DE ESPECIES SENCIBLES (CES).

Johanna: Eso me alegra, bueno como es costumbre en el CES hoy en la noche están invitados formalmente a mi nave a un desayuno de gala, y en 10 días recibirán la visita de un delegado del CES, que nos comunicara que tendremos que hacer para mejorar su carrera y con ello su economía, etc. Y no se preocupe ya le informe a mi gobierno sobre los sherruk, y actualmente están en una reunión en el senado, para ver que medidas tomar, respecto a estos esclavistas.

Satine Kryze: Ooo valla ustedes sí que se toman muy enserio a los esclavistas.

Johanna: Bueno, en todas las carreras del CES, ninguna tolera la esclavitud, o algo parecido, por lo que tenemos que ser serios en ello.

Satine Kryze: Ooo valla eso me agrada, y ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Johanna: Adelante.

Satine Kryze: Dime algo ¿no se han topado con mandalorianos en algún planeta que liberaran de esclavistas?

Johanna : Te seré sincera si lo emos echo, pero por desgracias la mayoría murieron de viejos de falta de comida, solo hay actualmente en todo en el CES un mandaloriano vivo, es una muchacha de aproximadamente 15 años y esta estudiando en la mejor escuela de oficiales del CES, de echo es la hermana de Tristán Wren, pero no digas nada yo se lo quiero decir en persona en la cena de hoy en la noche.

Satine Kryze: De acuerdo yo no diré nada, tienes mi palabra.

Johanna: Gracias.

30 minutos más tarde.

UNSC FOR THE GLORY.

Johanna: Roseta, avísale al capitán Tristán que lo espero en la sala de conferencias en 5 minutos, por favor.

IA Roseta: Enseguida, almirante.

Habitación de Tristán Wren

IA Roseta: Capitán Tristán, la almirante Johanna lo espera en la sala de conferencias en 5 minutos.

Tristán Wren: Ooo claro ya me dirijo para allá.

5 minutos más tarde:

Tristán Wren: Me mando a llamar almirante.

Johanna: Joven Tristán, iré directo al grano, ¿se te hace familiar el nombre Sabine Wren?

Tristán Wren: el joven Tristán se emociono mucho y dijo, ¿Cómo conoce ese nombre dígame por favor?

Johanna: Bueno hace 4 años en una de las campañas contra esclavistas, se tomo el mayor planeta, que funcionaba como un mercado de esclavos la encontramos a ella junto con otros 6 mandalorianos, pero por desgracia la mayoría de los mayores no lo lograron, y los que sobrevivieron, bueno no sabían como llegar a su planeta natal, por lo que el CES decidido darles la ciudadanía y ponerlas bajo el cuidado del gobierno, y actualmente tu hermana está estudiando en la academia naval mas importante de todo el CES. ¿Ahora te pregunto quieres hablar con ella?

Tristán Wren: Pero claro que sí, ¿Cuándo podre hablar con ella?

Johanna: Bueno deja me comunico a la academia naval de REACH, para que le avisen que alguien le habla.

Tristán Wren: muchas gracias, no sé cómo pagarle esto.

Johanna: No hay problema, uno de nuestros principales lemas es el de ayudar a los demás, aunque no pertenezcan al CES o el UNSC.

Tristan Wren: Gracias, pero me gustaría poder hablar con ella si no hay problema.

Johanna: Claro, Roseta, abre un canal con la academia naval de REACH.

IA Roseta: Enseguida.

ACADEMIA NAVAL DE REACH.

IA FARAN: Director Erik, tiene una llamada de la almirante Johanna desde la UNSC FOR THE GLORY.

Director Erik: Ooo, esa si que es una sorpresa, párchala.

Johanna: Director Erik, es un placer saludarlo, pero por desgracia esta no es una llamada para saber como esta esta, el director mas brillante y loco de toda la flota.

Director Erik: Jajaja, me algas, ¿qué puedo hacer por una de mis estudiantes más brillantes?

Johanna: Bueno, lo are rápido, ¿se encuentra Sabin Wren en este momento en la escuela?

Director Erik: Claro, ¿pero para que la buscas?

Johanna: Bueno, es para avisarle que hemos encontrado a mandaloria y que alguien desea hablar con ella.

Director Erik: Ooo valla, eso la pondrá muy contenta, estará aquí en 15 minutos, ya que en este momento se encuentran en el área de los simuladores.

Johanna: De acuerdo.

Director Erik: FARAN, avísale al profesor Artur, que mande a Sabine Wren de inmediato, para darle una noticia.

IA FARAN: Enseguida.

IA FARAN: Profesor Artur, el director pide la presencia de Sabine Wren en su oficina enseguida, por favor de mandarla.

Artur: Ya va para en camino.

IA FARAN: Gracias.

IA FARAN: Erik, me han informado que Sabine Wren, ya está en camino.

Director Erik: Muchas gracias FARAN.

10 minutos más tarde:

Sabine Wren: Me mando a llamar director Erik.

Director Erik: Así es Sabine, bueno el motivo por el que te llame es por el pedido de la almirante Johanna.

Sabine Wren: Eee la almirante de la primera flota de exploración, pero porque a mí.

Director Erik: Lo que pasa es que, tal parece se han topado con tu planeta natal. Y actualmente hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.

Sabine Wren: Ooo valla esa es la mejor noticia.

Director Erik: Bueno te dejare sola en la sala de comunicaciones, tomate tu tiempo, otra cosa, una vez que termines si quieres puedes irte a tu departamento y descansar.

Sabine Wren: Muchas gracias.

QUE PASARA AHORA DESCUBRELO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.


	4. Chapter 4

Una guerra contra esclavistas, una nueva carrera se una y amoríos.

Mientras el planeta natal de los sherruk había caído, las 5 colonias todavía no lo habían hecho, o bueno por lo menos 2 de las 5 aun no caían, pero solo sería cuestión de tiempo.

Colonia stream, general Lon: quiero que todo el mundo disponible refuerce la entrada norte, si cae, el planeta lo hace, también quiero que reúnan a todos los esclavos que puedan en ese edificio.

Oficial: Sera echo general.

Mientras tanto en la entrada norte.

Soldado 1: Maldición hemos perdido otro tanque, donde están nuestros refuerzos.

Soldado 2: Según mando están en camino, no deberían de tardar mas de 2 minutos en llegar.

Soldado 3: Aviones entrantes.

Cuando el dijo eso vieron como 20 F-41 se acercaban rápidamente y disparaban contra ellos.

Soldado 1: Recuento de daños?

Soldado 4: Hemos perdido todos nuestros tanques y las baterías antiaéreas sean desconectado, también me informan que las tropas que venían se han reducido a la mitad ya que unos de los aviones soltaron una especie de bombas en su ubicación. Solo quedamos 150 soldados, unos cuantos blindados ligeros y la mitad de los refuerzos que no han llegado.

Soldado1: da la orden de retirada, hemos perdido este puesto, nos retiraremos a la segunda barricada.

Soldado 4: Entendido. A todas las unidades nos retiramos a la segunda línea hay nos repondremos y atacaremos con más fuerza.

Soldado 4: Todas las unidades han respondido claro a la orden.

Soldado 1: Bien, vamos.

Mientras tanto con las fuerzas del UNSC.

Soldado 1unsc: Capitán parece ser que se están retirando a la línea trasera.

Capitán: Bien quiero que sigan presionando, necesitamos más Scorpions aquí para poder romper su segunda línea defensiva.

Oficial de comunicaciones: Ya transmití la información a la base, me informan que los refuerzos y los vehículos solicitados estarán llegando en 10 minutos.

Mientras tanto en la segunda línea de defenza las tropas se estaban preparando, para recibir un ataque a gran escala.

Comandante: Quiero esos obuses, y esos tanques en estas coordenadas, para que formen una zona de muerte en esta área, no pasaran de aquí y si lo hacen no les daremos nuestra capitán tan fácilmente.

Soldado 1: Bien será echo, donde quiere a las tropas restantes.

Comandante: Quiero que los dividas en 3 grupos dividirás 2 grupos a cada lada y el último grupo, serán los refuerzos.

Soldado 1: Bien así se ara.

Mientras tanto en los campos de esclavos, estos estaban muy preocupados. Ya que circulaban rumores donde se decía que, si perdían este planeta, los matarían a todos.

Daxamita esclavo: Crees que esta carrera pueda salvarnos.

Twe´lik: Bueno eso espero, así estos malditos no me aran perder a mi hijo.

Daxamita: Es cierto verdad, no te preocupes, ya veras que nos salvaran y con ello a tu hijo.

Twe´lik: Gracias, pero hay que trabajar, si no vendrán y nos empezarán a golpear.

Daxamita: Tienes razón.

Sherruk: ¿Que está pasando aquí?

Daxamita: Nada amo.

Sherruk: Así me gusta, pónganse a trabajar.

Twe´lik: Sí amo.

Mientras tanto a las afueras de la ciudad, las fuerzas del CES se estaban preparando para llevar acabo su último ataque.

Capitán del UNSC: quiero que los F-41 dejen caer su carga en esta zona, de esta manera destruiremos gran parte de sus blindados y podremos entrar a la ciudad sin sufrir muchas bajas. Entendido.

Soldado: Si señor, en un momento, se lo comunicare a control aéreo.

Mientras tanto con el líder de escudaron de F-41: bien muchacho según nos han informado, quieren que dejemos caer todo lo que tenemos, en estas coordenadas. ¿Está claro?

Resto del escuadrón: Si capitán.

Mientras el asalto empezó en la ciudad había, una serie de ciudadanos que se estaban preparando para levantarse en armas.

Ciudadano 1: Tenemos que actuar rápido o toda nuestra ciudad será nivelada y eso no queremos.

Ciudadano 2: Bueno y que quieres que hagamos.

Ciudadano 1: Bueno he conseguido, unas cuantas armas, unos explosivos, creo que podemos instalar los explosivos en el centro de mando, y una vez que eliminemos al general a cargo, las fuerzas del CES, no tendrán tanta oposición ya que nuestras fuerzas estarán muy confundidas, y con las armas, nos atrincheramos, hasta que lleguen las tropas del CES y nos unimos a ellos, en la pelea.

Ciudadano 5: Bueno ese plan, parece no tener fallas, pero como propones que nos infiltremos en el puesto de mando y coloquemos las bombas sin ser vistos.

Ciudadano 1: bueno eso es muy simple, ya que tengo la ayuda de una guardia de seguridad que, esta de servicio en el centro de mando y el colocara las bombas y intentara salir de ahí.

Ciudadano 3: Entonces, cuando se pone en acción este plan.

Ciudadano 1: El plan inicia esta noche. Así que prepárense.

Mientras esto pasaba con los ciudadanos, en la entrada norte las tropas del CES estaban aplastando a las tropas sherruk.

Soldado sherruk: Como esta pasando esto, estamos a punto de perder la segunda línea de defenza, que alguien se ponga en contacto con el centro de mando.

Pero en ese momento, a lo lejos, se vio como el centro de mando estallaba.

Teniente sherruk: Rayos esto es malo, no queda de otra todos retírense a los campos de concentración de los esclavos usaremos como escudos.

Mientras tanto los ciudadanos, dejaron fuera de combate a los soldados que vigilaban a los esclavos, se colocaban en pociones que ellos pensaban eran estratégicas, para defender a los esclavos.

Ciudadano 1: Bien, no tardaran en llegar los esclavistas, por lo que todo el mundo prepárese, para esto.

Ciudadano 10: Bien, ya quiero liberarme de este maldito sistema gubernamental.

Ciudadano 6: Bien dicho.

Mientras estos hablaban las tropas de la homogénea de sherruk se estaban acercando cada vez más.

Teniente sherruk: Apúrense hombres de esto depende, que vivamos un poco más.

Soldado 2: Bien ya le quiero poner las manos a una de las bellas Twe'lik.

Soldado 11: Jajaja tienes razón.

Teniente sherruk: Deténganse, algo anda mal.

Soldado 1: A qué se refiere?

Teniente sherruk: Deberían de estar los guardias a fuera y no lo están.

Soldado 2: Cree que sea una trampa o algo parecido.

Teniente sherruk: No lose, pero pronto lo averiguaremos. Tu muévete y revisa que está pando.

Cuando el soldado se acerco mas al campo de concentración de esclavos, callo muerto instantáneamente, por un disparo de francotirador.

Teniente sherruk: Todo el mundo cúbranse y prepárense, tendremos que defendernos en dos direcciones tal parece que aquí terminaremos, fue un honor servir con ustedes señores.

Cuando los soldados se pusieron en sus pociones empezaron a recibir disparos desde el lado norte.

Teniente sherruk: Tal parece, que ya nos alcanzaron.

Soldado 4: Esto está empeorando, cada vez más.

Teniente sherruk: No se preocupen, no se rindan.

Pero lo que no esperaba, fue que más de la mitad de las tropas se revelaron y lo iban a entregar al ejercito del CES, para salvar sus vidas.

Teniente sherruk: Pero que están haciendo.

Soldado 24: Lo que debimos de hacer desde un principio para poder salvarnos, ya que nosotros queremos volver a ver a nuestras familias.

Teniente sherruk: Bien, pero la homogénea no dejara pasar esto.

Soldado 5: Creo que no estas muy bien informado, ya que este es el único planeta de la homogénea, todos los demás han caído.

Teniente sherruk: Eso es imponible, somos de los más poderosos de la galaxia.

Soldado 33: Bueno, eso es lo que siempre nos dijeron, pero tal parece que no es cierto.

Teniente sherruk: Y por qué nos que estábamos ganando.

Soldado 55: Tú por qué crees?

Teniente sherruk: Bueno eso puede ser para que no nos rindiéramos.

Soldado 16: Así es, felicidades, ya lo descubriste genio.

Soldado 64: Y por eso te entregaremos al ejército del CES, para poder salvarnos.

Y así paso, los mismos soldados entregaron a su teniente, a cambio de que no se les tomara como prisioneros.

Un mes mas tarde los 10 planetas pertenecientes a la homogénea de sherruk, ya estaban bajo el control de las fuerzas del CES, unos estaban mas destrozados que otros, pero se estaban recuperando poco a poco.

Mientras esto pasaba, en el planeta vulcano, el alto mando estaba en una muy acalorada sesión.

V'Las: Bueno tal parece que este Colectivo de Especies Sensibles, se ha hecho cargo de los sherruk, pero a un quedan los klingon´s.

Kir´Shara: Bueno creo que lo mejor, seria que nos demos a conocer a este CES, y ver si nos podemos unir a ellos, aun manteniendo nuestra libertad, como especie, y en el proceso contarles sobre los klingon´s.

Oratt: ¿Bueno y que hace pensar eso?, hasta donde sabemos, podrían intentar conquistarnos, o peor a un aniquilarnos.

Kir´Shara: Es solo una suposición no tenemos que hacerlo, pero creo que eso no pasaría, porque según la información que tengo, ellos respetan la libertada de las especies de la galaxia, y lo único que nos pedirían es que algunas de nuestras leyes y normas se ajusten a las de ellos, y el intercambio tecnológico y comercial entre otras cosas, lo que me hace creer que no tenemos nada que temer, ya que todas nuestras leyes y normas, ya se ajustan a las de ellos por lo que no habría ningún problema en ello.

V´Las: Bueno creo que debe de llevarse a una votación. Todos aquello de acuerdo con presentarnos ante este CES levanten las manos.

De los 7 miembros 5 levantaron las manos.

V´Las: Por mayoría de votos, está acordado que uno de nuestros barcos de aproximara al planeta conocido Como X-40.

Una semana mas tarde en el planeta X-40:

Estación de detección de alerta temprana de largo alcance.

Mark: Que aburrido aquí jamás pasa nada, pero lo mejor de todo es que la paga no es mala.

Mark: Roxana iré al baño hazte cargo por el momento.

IA Roxana: De acuerdo.

IA Roxana: Mark estoy detectando una singularidad acercándose hacia nosotros.

Mark: ¿Qué tipo de singularidad?

IA Roxana: Según los datos recabados, seria del tipo de singularidad que dejaría un motor Warp.

Mark: ¿Espera un momento dijisteis un motor Warp?

IA Roxana: Afirmativo.

Mark: Dime una cosa, pertenece a una especie que conozcamos.

IA Roxana: Negativo, la salida de energía no concuerda con ninguna especie conocida.

Mark: Parece que estamos a punto de hacer el primer contacto, levanto los escudo, pero aun no enciendas ninguna de las armas, y infórmale sobre esto a la flota de defensa de X-40, diles que talvez tengamos un primer contacto.

IA Roxana: Echo. Teniente.

Mark: ¿Tiempo estimado de llegada de la nave no identificada?

IA Roxana: 20 minutos y contando.

Mark: Bien, todo depende de dar una buena impresión en estos casos.

Mientras tanto en la nave de vulcano el capitán.

Tok: Tiempo estimado de llegada al planeta conocido como X-40.

Alférez: 20 minutos señor.

Alférez: ¿Capitán puedo hacerle una pegunta?

Tok: Adelante.

Alférez: Bueno, me estaba preguntando ¿Por qué hasta ahora decidimos darnos a conocer y más, aun en uno de sus planetas más protegidos?

Tok: Buena, pregunta según el alto mando, ha llegado el momento de que el CES nos conozca y con suerte nos unamos a ellos.

Alférez: Ooo valla, no encuentro fallas en esta lógica.

Tok: Bueno, si nadie más tiene otra pregunta, quiero que preparen el mensaje de primer contacto.

Alférez: Entendido señor.

20 minutos más tarde en la Estación de detección de alerta temprana.

IA Roxana: teniente, la nave desconocida esta a 500,000 mil kilómetros de distancia y acercándose.

Mark: Bien transmite el paquete de traducción, tal vez y con suerte sean civilizados.

Mientras tanto en la nave vulcana.

Alférez: Capitán Estoy recibiendo un mensaje desde la estación frente a nosotros.

Tok: Párchalo.

Alférez: Capitán, es un paquete de traducción.

Tok: Bien instálalo.

Mientras tanto en la estación de alerta temprana de largo alcance.

Mark: Roxana, envía el siguiente mensaje, Soy el teniente Mark del Comando Espacial de las Naciones Unidas, que representa la rama, científica, civil y militar del Colectivo de Especies Sensibles, se que hay un gran futuro entre nuestras naciones, por favor abra un canal y que haiga paz entre nuestras naciones.

IA Roxana: Mensaje Enviado.

Mark: Crees que sean civilizados.

IA Roxana: No hay razón para pensar lo contrario hasta que se demuestre.

Mark: Bien pensado.

Mientras tanto en la nave vulcana.

Alférez el mensaje esta traducido, quiere que lo reproduzca.

Tok: Reprodúcelo.

Soy el teniente Mark del Comando Espacial de las Naciones Unidas, que representa la rama, científica, civil y militar del Colectivo de Especies Sensibles, sé que hay un gran futuro entre nuestras naciones, por favor abra un canal y que haiga paz entre nuestras naciones.

Alférez: Por lo menos parecen civilizados.

Tok: Abre un canal, vamos a responder.

Alférez: Canal abierto, cuando quiera.

Tok: Soy el capitán Tok del crucero DIS IF MEMORY SERVES, represento al gobierno de vulcano estamos aquí para abrir, un dialogo entre nuestros gobiernos, y su oferta de paz es agradecida.

Alférez: Mensaje enviado, solo tenemos que esperar una respuesta.

Tok: Entendido.

Mientras tanto en la estación.

IA Roxana: Teniente, hemos recibido una transmisión desde la nave desconocida quiere que lo reproduzca.

Mark: Afirmativo.

Soy el capitán Tok del crucero DIS IF MEMORY SERVES, represento al gobierno de vulcano estamos aquí para abrir, un dialogo entre nuestros gobiernos, y su oferta de paz es agradecida.

Mark: Bueno esto, esto es bueno. Roxana Envía esto al highcom y diles que envíen a alguien para entablar relaciones diplomáticas.

IA Roxana: Echo Teniente.

Mark: Envía un mensaje a la nave vulcana que en este momento estoy esperando, ordenes de mis superiores.

IA Roxana: Entendido.

Nave vulcana.

Alférez: Tengo un mensaje de la estación donde nos informa que en este momento esta a la espera de recibir órdenes de sus superiores.

Tok: Excelente, contéstale y dile que esperaremos el tiempo que sea necesario.

Alférez: Mensaje enviado.

Mientras tanto en la estación.

IA Roxana: Mark, tengo un mensaje de highcom, dice que una de las naves que están sobre X-40, llegara en 2 minutos para empezar la diplomacia, y que desde este momento estas ascendido a Capitán.

Mark: Bueno eso no me esperaba. Bueno creo que iré a descansar, infórmame si nuestros nuevos vecinos nos hablan

IA Roxana: Entendido. Capitán.

Mark: Roxana sabes que no me gusta que me digas así, tu puedes llamarme solo Mark.

IA Roxana: Esta bien Mark.

Mientras tanto en el crucero vulcano.

Tok: Bien, señores ahora solo nos toca esperar a que llegue uno de sus representantes, también se que muchos de ustedes están inquietos por hacer este contacto, pero créanme cuando les digo que todo saldrá bien, solo no dejen que las emociones les nublen el juicio y concéntrense en lo que están haciendo, entendido.

XO: No es eso solo que para ser un primer contacto y según los rumores de que esta carrera somete a todas las demás, empiezo a creer que son una subestimación nada más.

Tok: ¿Por lo dice Tupol?

Tupol: Bueno si los rumores fueran ciertos, en cuanto hicimos contacto hubieran intentado abordar nuestra nave, o no contestarían nuestra llamada, por lo que, solo deja dos opciones, este CES, es algo parecido a una diplomacia de varias especies, lo que me agradaría, o son una dictadura militar, y nos estamos metiendo en la boca del lobo.

Tok: Bueno, yo pienso que soy mas optimista y prefiera la primera opción.

Mientras tanto en el arca mayor.

Ruth Charet: Entonces que me pueden decir sobre esta carrera llamada vulcanos.

Oficial de ONI 1: Bueno, ellos tienen un estilo de gobierno como la antigua roma, su tecnología de FTL se basa en la teoría del motor WARP, ya tenemos razas que utilizan ese tipo de tecnología. Pero esta es mucho más avanzada y bueno se parecen mucho a nosotros solo por la diferencia que tienen las orejas puntiagudas, y se dejan influir mucho por la lógica y la razón.

Ruth Charet: Bien eso resuelve algunas preguntas, pero la mas importante, si le ofrecemos un lugar en el CES los aceptarían o no.

Oficial de ONI 4: Lo más probable es que si ya que muchas de sus leyes y normas se ajustan perfectamente a las nuestras. Por lo que no veo el problema, ya si de tecnología, entre otras cosas, esos ya es decisión de ellos, si las comparten o no.

Ruth Charet: Bien, ¿En cuanto tiempo llegara nuestro diplomático al sistema de X-40?

Oficial de ONI 2: Aproximadamente dentro de los siguientes 5 minutos estaría llegando.

Ruth Charet: Excelente, ¿Comunícame con él?

Oficial de ONI 3: En ello señora, Embajador por el Holo proyector ahora.

Embajador: Es un placer poder hablar con usted señor presidenta.

Ruth Charet: No hacen falta las formalidades, solo me comunico con usted, para pedirle que invite a estos vulcanos al CES, con todos los beneficios que esto con lleva, entendió embajador Nor.

Nor: ¿Por supuesto, pero puedo preguntar porque quiere que los invite desde un principio a que se unan al CES?

Ruth Charet: Ya lo descubrirás una vez que te reúnas con ellos, a y embajador, buena suerte.

Nor: De acuerdo señora presidenta, y gracias.

Así terminando la llamada, mientras tanto en la estación de alerta temprana del sistema X-40.

Mark: Cuanto va a tardar en llegar el embajador Roxana.

IA Roxana: Según el mensaje estará aquí en los próximos 3 minutos.

Mark: Bien, hazme un favor y mándales un mensaje a nuestros nuevos amigos de que el embajador del CES estará aquí en los próximos 2 minutos más o menos.

IA Roxana: Mensaje enviado, quiero jugara a otra ronda de ajedrez capitán.

Mark: Claro que no ya van mas de 200 juegos que me ganas, ya no quiero jugar contigo eres muy mala no me dejas ganar ni una sola vez, aunque sea por lastima.

IA Roxana: no sea así capitán, es más, si juega conmigo le ayudo, para que conquiste al alférez Mai.

Mark: Por hay debiste de haber empezado. Que sestas esperando, muestra el tablero.

IA Roxana: Jajaja, ya se como chantajearlo para la próxima.

Mark: No te atreverías verdad.

IA Roxana: Quien sabe, en otras cosas la nave del embajador ya llego.

Mark: Entonces este ya no es mi problema.

IA Roxana: Así parece. Bueno a jugar.

Mientras tanto en la nave DIS IF MEMORY SERVES.

Tok: Bueno todo mundo prepárense para, recibir a este diplomático, entendido.

Resto de la tripulación: Si capitán.

Tok: Tiempo estimado de llagada.

Alférez: 1 minuto y disminuyendo.

Tok: Gracias.

Mientras tanto con el embajador del CES:

Nor: Bueno, si las cosas salen bien, los Vulcanos se unirán al CES sin problemas y mis superiores estarán muy contentos con ello, y tal vez consiga un aumento o cambio de puesto.

Alférez: Embajador estamos a punto de salir en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, saliendo de Slipspace.

Nor: Bien quiero que contacten con la nave vulcana.

Alférez: En ellos.

Mientras tanto en la nave DIS IF MEMORY SERVES.

Alférez: Capitán Estamos siendo aclamados por la nave que acaba de aparecer.

Tok: Párchalo.

Este es el embajador Nor Sherob del UNSC, que es la rama científica, militar y exploratoria del CES, con quien tengo el gusto.

Tok: Soy el capitán Tok de la alta academia de vulcano en representación de mi gobierno.

Encantado de conocerlo capitán Tok. Le parece que nos reunamos en mi nave, puede traer una escolta si le parece.

Tok: encantado embajador, así será más fácil la interacción.

Muy bien aquí lo esperamos, le estaremos mandando la ubicación del hangar en el que atracara.

Tok: Entendido, estaré en su nave en 10 minutos.

Excelente lo estaremos esperando.

Con eso la conexión termino.

Tok: Muy bien eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Tupol estarás a cargo de la nave, quiero 4 de seguridad en el transbordador número 1.

Tupol: Entendido señor.

Mientras tanto en el UNSC RAZOR.

Nor: Bueno, ya están listos los equipos para recibir al embajador de vulcano.

Alférez: Todo está listo, según el protocolo.

Nor: Bien, entonces me dirigiré a la sala de reuniones.

XO: Queda a cargo, solo no raye la nave que es nueva.

XO: No prometo nada seño.

Nor: Que gracioso.

10 minutos más tarde el capitán Tok y su escolta estaban aterrizando en la percha.

Tok: Bien señores, todos saben como deben de comportarse, sean profesionales.

Equipo de seguridad: Entendido.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas pudieron ver a varias personas paradas a los lados de su transporte en dos filas, y al final estaba otra persona esperándolos, cuando se acercaron.

Tim: Soy el oficial de marina de la nave el embajador los esta esperando en la sala de reuniones, para mayor comodidad.

Tok: Entiendo, pero por que el no vino a recibirnos.

Tim: Bueno él pensó que de esta manera seria más fácil y rápido, para que llegaran a la sala de reuniones y se hicieran las presentaciones con más comodidad.

Tok: Gracias, por contestar a la pregunta.

Tim: No se preocupe. Puedo comprender su preocupación, esta en la nave de otra nación desconocida, de la que no saben nada, pero le prometo que no tenemos malas intenciones, contra usted o su nave, es más nos alegraría que otra carrera se uniera al CES.

Tok: ¿Por qué sería eso?

Tim: Eso es simple ya que el CES, por así decirlo controla el 99.5 % de la galaxia y solo nos quedan unos cuantos sistemas estelares por explorar, y la misión del CES, o por lo menos lo que estamos intentado, es que todas las razas o carreras como quiera, se lleven pacíficamente, y entre todos llegar a lo mas alto. Y poder expandirnos, si es posible a otras galaxias.

Tok: Valla, una pregunta más, ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene el CES?

Tim: tenemos aproximadamente 8,000 años de que se creó, años más, años menos.

Tok: Sorprendente. Gracias por responder a algunas de mis dudas.

Tim: No hay de que, ya casi llegamos a la sala de reuniones.

Tok: Perfecto. Ya quiero ver, a que podemos llegar, y si nos podemos unir de una vez.

Tim: Bueno, para eso son las reuniones con los embajadores, pero no se preocupe.

Tok: Entendido.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de reuniones, el capitán Tok estaba algo sorprendido, ya que toda la habitación, reflejaba la gran economía del CES.

Nor: Bien venido Capitán Tok, es un gusto poder conocerlo al fin en persona, ya espero me disculpe por no haber estado en la percha para recibirlo.

Tok: No hay problema embajador, pero quisiera ir directo al grano, si no le molesta embajador.

Nor: Ooo valla directo al grano, ese me gusta, ¿De qué quisiera hablar?

Tok: Bueno, solo para empezar ¿qué es el CES?

Nor: Bueno el CES es un acrónimo para Colectivo de Especies Sensibles, y la filosofía se vasa en algo que los seres que poblaron esta galaxia llaman, El Manto de La Responsabilidad, original mente mi especie la humana era la heredera por derecho, pero ya que vemos que es una carga muy grande solo para una sola especie, todas las especies pertenecientes al CES la llevan, por eso cada civilización de esclavistas entre otras, son despojadas de toda su tecnología y reeducados para que cambien su forma de pensar, para que en el futuro que el senado diga que ya están listas, para volver a unírsenos en la comunidad galáctica, ya no cometan los mismos errores de sus antepasados, y hasta el momento ha funcionado, se que tal vez, pienses que es un poco extremo, pero es necesario para mantener la paz en la galaxia, tal vez en unos años más en otras galaxias. Respondí a tu pregunta.

Tok: Si, gracias y que se necesita para que una carrera se les pueda unir.

Nor: Eso, es muy simple solo se deben de cumplir con algunos requisitos, que estos casi seguro que ustedes los vulcanos los cumplen todos o casi todos.

Tok: Cree que pueda ver estos requisitos y una vez que los lea, seguimos con esta reunión.

Nor: Claro, en este momento, se le estarán enviando los documentos a su nave.

Tok: Entonces me retiro, y le aseguro que tendrá noticas muy pronto.

Nor: Claro, Capitán Tim si están amable de llevar a los señores a su nave.

Tim: Claro, Señor, si están amable de seguirme.

Con eso la primera de las reuniones termino.

Mientras tanto en el DIS IF MEMORY SERVES.

Tupol: ¿Y cómo le fue, con el embajador del CES?

Tok: Muy bien, tienen una filosofía muy interesante.

Tupol: ¿Cual es esta filosofía?

Tok: Bueno, ellos se guan por algo conocido como, el manto de la responsabilidad. Que se la verdad es una filosofía muy interesante, ya que se ven obligados a ayudar y detener cualquier amenaza en la galaxia, y ya controlan el 99.5% de la galaxia por lo que solo seria cuestión de tiempo, para que nos encontraran.

Tupol: Ooo ya veo, y ¿qué cree que haga el alto consejo?

Tok: Según la lógica, nos tendríamos que unir al CES, ya que muchas de sus leyes, normas y reglas son muy parecidas a las nuestras, lo único que tendríamos que adoptar de ellos, sería la doctrina del manto de la responsabilidad.

Tupol: Interesante, bueno a i me gustaría, aprender más sobre su cultura, bueno al menos de la cultura humana.

Tok: ¿Por qué seria eso?

Tupol: Bueno según, el Codex que nos enviaron y que estuve, leyendo un poco me parecieron la raza mas compleja y mas fascinante, por lo que me gustaría aprender más sobre ellos, ya sea en una de sus naves o en uno de sus planetas.

Tok: Bueno, ya veo, y entiendo tu lógica, pero eso se lo tendremos que preguntar al alto concejo y por obviedad también a ellos.

Tupol: Ya losé solo te estoy diciendo, lo que esto pensando.

Tok: Bueno solo falta esperar, las órdenes del alto mando.

Tupol: Entendido.

Mientras tanto en Vulcano, más específicamente en la sala del alto concejo Vulcano.

V'Las: Bueno tal parece, que ahora tenemos que discutir si unirnos al Colectivo de Especies Sensibles, o permanecer independientes.

Oratt: Estas en lo correcto, y por lo que estado leyendo de su Codex, sus leyes, normas y reglas son muy parecidas en todo sentido a las nuestras, lo único que me confunde es esta doctrina o creencia del Manto de la Responsabilidad.

Kir´Shara: En que parte te confunde, si la lógica detrás de esto, es muy simple y no tiene pierde, ellos comparte la carga de mantener a la galaxia, sin ningún peligro y en paz, por cualquier medio necesario, pero siempre van a intentar la democracia, exceptuando a las especies que sean salvajes por naturaleza o practique la esclavitud entre otras cosas, por lo que no veo problema en que nos unamos a ellos, pero hay que ponerlo a votación.

V´Las: Bueno en eso tienes razón, ¿Quiénes están a favor de que nos unamos al CES?

Votos a favor: 7.

Votos en contra: 0

V´Las: Entonces queda decidido, le enviaremos un mensaje al capitán Tok, sobre como debe de proceder de aquí en adelante.

Mientras tanto en el DIS IF MEMORY SERVES.

Alférez: Capitán estoy recibiendo un mensaje desde Vulcano.

Tok: Envíalo a mis aposentos.

Alférez: Entendido.

30 minutos más tarde.

Tupol: ¿Cuáles son nuestras ordenes Capitán?

Tok: Saluden a la nave del embajador.

Mientras tanto en el UNSC RAZOR.

El embajador estaba en sus aposentos durmiendo cuando fue levantado por uno de los miembros de la tripulación.

Nor: ¿Que pasa alférez, porque me despierta?

Alférez: Acabamos de recibir un mensaje desde la nave Vulcana.

Nor: ¿Qué dice el mensaje?

Alférez: Quieren reunirse con usted lo más pronto posible.

Nor: Bien, ¿Envíales un mensaje, que en 20 minutos nos podremos reunir?}

Alférez: Entendido.

20 minutos mas tarde en el UNSC RAZOR.

Nor: Buenas tardes de nuevo embajador.

Tok: Igualmente embajador.

Nor: Bueno, no creo que esto solo sea para saludar.

Tok: Tiene razón, Eee recibido un mensaje desde vulcano.

Nor: Bueno, esto es interesante, y ¿Qué le dijeron sus superiores?

Tok: Vulcano, quiere unirse al CES.

Nor: Eso es interesante, y ¿me puede decir la razón de ello?

Tok: Bueno la razón mas importante es el hecho de que, la mayoría de sus leyes, normas y reglas son muy parecidas a las nuestras por lo que no habría tanto problema, al unirnos al CES, y la razón más importante, es que, si nuestro pueblo quiere, llegar hacer de los más poderosos entonces debemos de dejar de ser muy aislacionistas.

Nor: Bueno creo, que comprendo el punto de tus lideres y le mandare esta información al presidente del CES y en un par de horas te daré una respuesta. Te parece bien.

Tok: Estoy conforme con ello así que esperare.

Nor: Bien embajador, fue un placer hablar con usted de nuevo, uno de mis oficiales lo escoltara a su nave.

Tok: Muchas gracias y que la paz este contigo.

De esta manera yéndose el embajador de vulcana a su nave.

Mientras tanto en la nave UNSC RAZOR:

Nor: Comunicaciones, abra un canal con el arca mayor, con la presidenta Ruth Charet, código de llamada prioridad 1.

Alférez: Entendido.

5 minutos después.

Ruth Charet: Embajador Nor espero que esto valga la pena ya que estaba, dormida.

Nor: Señora presidenta Ruth Charet, es sobre los vulcanos.

Ruth Charet: Ooo bueno eso lo explica, ¿qué noticias me tienes?

Nor: Bueno ellos desean unirse al CES, pero quiero su opinión sobre esto y para informarles, cuantos días le mara el consejo, mandar a un embajador en forma, a su mundo natal.

Ruth Charet: Bueno, mañana en la mañana a primera hora, hare que mi secretaria, envié esta información al senado, ¿la nave que hizo contacto sigue en el sistema?

Nor: Afirmativo, presidenta.

Ruth Charet: Bien quiero que les avises, que en unos días un de los embajadores en forma del CES, se presentara en su mundo natal, para firmar su entrada al CES, para afinar detalles y dudas que surjan en el proceso, estoy de acuerdo.

Nor: Claro, como el agua.

Ruth Charet: Bien, y suerte embajador.

Nor: Claro, presidenta.

Con eso la comunicación se cortó.

Nor: Alférez, abra un canal con la nave vulcana.

Alférez: A sus órdenes.

Así pasaron aproximadamente una semana, en el mundo natal de los vulcanos, vulcano.

Mientras tanto en vulcano.

V'Las: Bueno, quien solicito esta reunión.

Oratt: Bueno ese sería yo.

Kir´Shara: Eso es nuevo y ¿a qué se debe?

Oratt: Se trata sobre, ¿qué clase de papel jugaremos en el UNSC?

V´Las: Bueno, una de las tantas cosas que podemos hacer es convertir nuestra luna, en un gran fondeadero o astillero para las naves.

Oratt: Bueno esa es una, pero también e estado investigando y por lo que veo, lo único de lo que carecen las naves del CES, es de un buen consejero, ya sea para asuntos militares o de otra índole, por lo que propongo que nuestros reclutas, sirvan en el UNSC, como consejeros, para los capitanes, comandantes, entre otros.

Kir´Shara: Esa puede ser una muy buena idea, con nuestra ayuda los futuros encuentros, con otras razas pueden ser, sin violencia, siempre y cuando la carrera alienígena no sea fanático militarista o racista.

V´Las: ¿Qué levanten su mano quienes aprueban esta moción?

Así todos los altos consejeros y los demás consejeros levantando sus manos.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del espacio no explorado.

-: Jefe parce que este será nuestro final, yo pude vencer a la rampancia, pero esta nave se está quedando sin energía con cada día que pasa, solo nos quedan 7 días más de poder antes de que la nave se apague completamente y ya nadie nos encuentre, en ese momento yo me apagare y la capsula en la que estas, también dejara de funcionar. LO SIENTO.

FLOTA DE PRATUYA Núm: 300,000

Grupos de patrulla

**Corbetas:** Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelos, solo se pide que sean un total de: **50 naves**

**Destructores:** Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelos, solo se pide que sean un total de: **40 naves**

**Fragatas:** Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelos, solo se pide que sean un total de: ** 20 naves**

**Cruceros:** Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelos, solo se pide que sean un total de: ** 10 naves**

**Cargueros:** Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelos, solo se pide que sean un total de: **5 naves**

Mientras tanto en el carguero de asalto clase orión UNSC IRRESISTIBLE.

Comunicaciones: Que aburrido esta esto de patrullar estas zonas de la galaxia, ni siquiera hay nada en las señales y no creo que, algún pirata intente esconderse en esta zona muerta del espacio.

Esto lo decía, cuando de repente su computadora capto algo.

Comunicaciones: Veamos que estoy captando, mmm esto es raro no logro aclarar la señal, Doss puedes darle un poco mas de poder a los sensores de comunicación creo que estoy detectando algo, pero no estoy completamente seguro.

IA Doss: Claro alférez.

Cuando Doss le dio mas poder a los sensores la señal se volvió un poco más clara.

Comunicación: Esto es raro, se que es una frecuencia del UNSC, pero no logro distinguirla. Doss Puedes decirle al contraalmirante que venga a ver esto por favor.

IA Doss: A la orden.

Cabaña del Contraalmirante: IA Doss contraalmirante Peel, lo solicitan en el área de comunicaciones, parce ser que han captado algo, pero no logran distinguir que es, ni siquiera yo logro averiguar lo que es.

Peel: Bien allí estaré en 10 minutos.

10 minutos más tarde.

Peel: ¿Cuál es el alboroto alférez?

Comunicaciones: Bueno lo que pasa es que he detectado una señal, se que es de origen del UNSC, pero logro reconocerla, y Doss tampoco a sido de mucha ayuda.

Peel: A ver muéstrame la señal. Esto es interesante esta señal si no me equivoco es de la era de la guerra Humano covenant. Intenta reproducirla con la frecuencia utilizada en ese entonces.

Comunicaciones: A la orden.

Señal: A- U-C -G-2—F—W-D -O D- S—I—TA-O –XTR—C-N S-V—V—IE-ES A—R- -D-O – P—OR—AV-R V-R 0-1-.

Peel: Doss, es lo mejor que podemos lograr.

Doss: Bueno logramos hacer que las demás naves, nos ayuden al combinar todos los transmisores de comunicaciones, podría ser que aumentamos la señal calidad de la señal.

Peel: Hazlo.

Doss: Echo.

Señal: AQ—UN—F-G-201 FOR-RD U-O D-N S-LI-ITA-DO ES-TRA-CI-N SOVR-VIV-ENT-S ABO-DO COD-GO D- PRI-RIDA- VIC-OR -5-3-70-11-.

Comunicaciones: Señor acaba de escuchar lo mismo que yo verdad.

Peel: Así es hijo tal parece que lo hemos encontrado. Intenta ubicar el origen de la señal y cuando lo hagas, avísame inmediatamente.

Comunicaciones: Señor, si señor.

Peel: Doss, quiero que pongas esta transmisión en todas las naves del grupo.

Doss: Si Señor.

Mientras tanto en los alta voces de todas las naves del grupo de patrulla.

AQUÍ UNSC FFG-201 FORWARD UNTO DOWN SOLICITANDO ESXTRACCION SOVREVIVIENTES ABORDO CODIGO DE PRIORIDAVITOR VICTOR 05-3-70117.

Esto se reproducía constantemente, cuando las tripulaciones entraron, en conclusión, todos estaban en jubilo.

Mientras tanto en el Forward Unto Down.

Cortana: Que puedo hacer para ganar un poco más de tiempo. Ya se desconectare todos los sistemas, solo dejando activa la capsula criogénica del jefe y la baliza de emergencia, mientras yo entro en hibernación, para ahorrar más energía.

Mientras Cortana hacia esto no se dio cuenta que la señal de la baliza se había hecho más potente.

Mientras tanto en el UNSC IRRESISTIBLE.

Comunicaciones: Señor la señal se volvió mas fuerte tal parece que la IA Cortana esta intentando salvar tanta energía como pueda, ¿pero por qué aria ella eso?

Peel: ¿Alférez si sabes el año de la desaparición del jefe verdad?

Comunicaciones: Bueno eso fue en el año 2552 si no me equivoco. ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?

Peel: ¿en qué año estamos?

Comunicaciones: En el 10010 D.C.

Peel: Así es según Doss a esa nave no le deben de quedar mas de una semana de energía, después de eso, bueno ya te imaginas lo que pasara.

Comunicaciones: Si se acaba la semana, jamás encontraremos al jefe.

Peel: Así es, por lo que esto es de máxima prioridad.

Comunicaciones: Entendido daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Mientras tanto en Vulcano, el embajador del CES había llegado.

V'Las: Embajador es un placer tenerlo entre nosotros, espero que su viaje haiga sido placentero.

Hand: Ooo que, si lo fue, gracias por ofrecerse a ir por mí, también me sirvió para tener una mejor idea de ustedes y su cultura, y entenderlo un poco más por así decirlo.

Kir´Shara: Bueno, fue un placer, pero creo que mejor nos movemos para empezar, hablar sobre nuestra integración al CES.

Hand: Cierto lo mejor será a empezar con esos temas, y ver en que puede ofrecerle su pueblo al CES.

Oratt: O si hablando sobre eso creo que tengo varias ideas, que puede que le agraden.

Hand: Eso ya lo veremos en las reuniones, por el momento solo quiero descansar y probar algunos platillos, típicos de ustedes.

V´Las: O eso es genial ya que témenos preparada una pequeña fiesta, para usted, bueno y también para que sea testigo de uno de nuestros rituales mas sagrados, ya solo puede ser llevado a cabo cada 7 años.

Hand: Y cual seria esta costumbre si se puede saber.

V´Las: Es nuestro ritual de apareamiento, en este ritual, los jóvenes, pueden cortejar a las mujeres y si todo sale bien para el final del día, ellos terminaran formando una familia, pero ya que jamás avía asistido un extranjero, decidimos que arianos una fiesta para que usted se sienta más cómodo y también participe si quiere.

Hand: Ooo valla me alagan y es cierto que soy soltero y eso, pero no creo que sea bien visto por muchos de su pueblo, si una de sus jóvenes terminara con una extraterrestre.

Oratt: Por eso usted no se preocupe y si llega a pasar eso, el pueblo lo vera por el lado lógico, ya que verán que ello fortalecerá las relaciones entre pueblos.

Hand: Bueno si lo ponen de esa manera, no le veo el lado malo.

Kir´Shara: Bueno con eso ya arreglado vamos a la fiesta como ustedes los humanos dicen.

Así estos yendo a la fiesta o ritual de apareamiento de los Vulcanos.

Hand: Bueno sus métodos de conquistar no son muy diferentes a los nuestros, pero me siento un poco raro sé que si quisiera pudiera intentar algo con alguna de las muchas chicas aquí, pero, como embajador no es lo correcto.

Mientras Hand, estaba en sus pensamientos, fue sacado de estos por una llamada. Así este yendo a una parte mas privada del recinto donde estaban.

Hand: ¿Aquí Hand, quien habla?

Ruth Charet: ¿Como le va embajador?

Hand: Bueno, en este momento estoy en una fiesta que prepararon para mi llegada, pero por desgracia también coincide con otra fecha importante para ellos.

Ruth Charet: Ooo y que serie, eso

Hand: Bueno es un ritual que practican cada 7 años, se basa en el apareamiento.

Ruth Charet: Y cual es el problema, tu bien sabes que somos compatibles con todas las especies conocidas o bueno casi todas.

Hand: Eso, ya lo se solo que no me siento cómodo, como intentar cortejar a una de sus jóvenes.

Ruth Charet: Solo te diré esto si el pueblo lo ve bien inténtalo, ya casi estas en tus 30, y no quiero un hijo solterón a los 30 entendiste, y si una de las chicas de los vulcanos te llama la atención inténtalo no te ara daño.

Hand: Esta bien madre lo intentaré.

Ruth Charet: Bueno chico, Bueno te dejo tienes a alguien a quien conquistar, bueno adiós.

Así Hand regresando a la fiesta. Cuando lo vieron regresar V´Las se le acerco.

V´Las: ¿Que pasa embajador Hand?

Hand: Solo una llamada de la presidenta queriendo saber como va todo por aca.

V´Las: me imagino que esta todo bien entonces.

Hand: En parte, solo que bueno, me sentía un poco fuera de lugar.

V´Las: ¿y eso sería por qué?

Hand: Bueno eso se debía a este ritual de apareamiento, no me sentía como y aun no lo hago, pero después de intercambien unas palabras con la presidenta, creo que puedo intentarlo.

V´Las: Bueno eso me alegra y deja te presento en ese caso a una joven que esta muy interesada en su cultura, pero al ser un poco tímida y como la mayoría de las conversaciones las empiezan los hombres, no se a querido acercar a usted.

Hand: Ooo valla eso me sorprende bueno me gustaría conocer a esta joven entonces.

V´Las: Solo una cosa, no te sientas presionado, ella sabe que tu no vas con intenciones de cortejarla, pero en dado caso que quieras cortejarla te daré un consejo, se más directo que la mayoría estamos de acuerdo.

Hand: Creo que comprendo.

V´Las: Bueno entonces que estamos esperado vallamos con ella.

10 minutos más tarde encontraron a la joven en un balcón.

V´Las: Ooo así que qui es donde estabas T´pol.

T´pol: Ooo valla no lo esperaba que usted me estuviera buscando.

V´Las: Bueno lo que pasa es que te quiero presentar al embajador del CES Hand.

Hand: Mucho gusto señorita T´pol, es un placer conocer la me han dicha que esta interesada en nuestra cultura.

T´pol: No el gusto es mío, bueno se podría decir que estoy fascinada con lo poco que he leído sobre su especie me ha encantado.

Hand: Bueno si tiene alguna duda, are todo lo posible para responderla.

T´pol: Bueno hay varias cosas.

Así estos se empezaron a hablar entre ellos. Ya como a la mitad de la fiesta tanto T´pol, como Hand decidieron ir a un lugar más privado, después de eso nadie los volvió a ver en toda la fiesta.

Dia siguiente el embajador han estaba despertado, cuando noto un peso extra en su cuerpo, y al mirar hacia abajo se sorprendió con lo que vio.

Hand: Pero que carajos e echo. Bueno no importa en realidad es muy bella y no lo negare me gusta.

Mientras Hand pensaba esto, T´pol estaba despertado, pero noto que estaba sobre algo o mejor dicho sobre alguien.

T´pol: Que he hecho, y lo peor de todo es que estoy en mis días, pero lo mas preocupante es que estará pensando el, que soy una cualquiera y no se ara cargo de lo que emos echo, y también como afectará esto en las negociaciones con el CES.


	5. Chapter 5

Amoríos, el rescate de un héroe y más.

Mientras tanto en el capítulo anterior:

Dia siguiente el embajador han estaba despertado, cuando noto un peso extra en su cuerpo, y al mirar hacia abajo se sorprendió con lo que vio.

Hand: Pero que carajos e echo. Bueno no importa en realidad es muy bella y no lo negare me gusta.

Mientras Hand pensaba esto, T´pol estaba despertado, pero noto que estaba sobre algo o mejor dicho sobre alguien.

T´pol: Que he hecho, y lo peor de todo es que estoy en mis días, pero lo más preocupante es que estará pensando el, que soy una cualquiera y no se hará cargo de lo que hemos hecho, también como afectará esto en las negociaciones con el CES.

Cuando Hand se dio cuenta de que T´pol, lo estaba viendo, sabía que tenía que hacer algo.

Hand: Señorita T´pol creo que debemos de hablar sobre lo que paso, pero no hasta que nos bañemos y nos cambiemos si es que quieres.

T´pol: Gracias, Hand creo que es lo mejor, yo me bañare y me cambiare primero, si eso está bien contigo.

Hand: Claro está bien.

1 hora más tarde, los dos se encontraban sentados en la sala del hotel.

T´pol: Hand, comprenderé, si no quieres hacerte cargo sobre lo que paso, solo te pido que esto no afecte en las negociaciones con nuestro pueblo.

Hand: T´pol no debes de preocuparte por nada, y según lo que me dijeron ayer, sobre su festival o ritual, como le quieras decir, sabia a que atenerme, si algo llegaba a pasar, y como en nuestra cultura nos hacemos cargo de nuestros actos. Te preguntare esto quieres ser mi esposa, claro llevaremos esto lento solo quiero hacer esto por tu bien y de nuestro hijo si llegáramos a tener uno.

T´pol: Estas seguro, no te quiero forzar a hacer nada, y bueno sobre de que quede embarazada puede ser poco probable, ya que no sabemos, si nuestras especies, son compatibles, pero si quieres que nos casemos, esta bien, solo debemos de hablarlo con el alto consejo.

Hand: Esta bien, y creme mi amor te sorprenderías de con cuantas especies somos compatibles.

T´pol: Bien amor, y a qué horas te tienes que reunir con nuestro alto consejo.

Hand: dentro de 4 horas y también te llevare, conmigo ya que como mi futura esposa debes de ir a donde yo valla y más en este caso, ya que también hablaremos sobre lo nuestro con tu consejo.

T´pol: Esta bien amor.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del espacio, mas precisamente con el grupo de patrulla #300,000.

Peel: Doss como estamos, para encontrar la señal Forward Unto Down.

Doss: Bueno gracias a las bollas de comunicaciones que hemos desplegado, hemos podido rastrear algo mejor el origen de la señal, pero todavía no hemos logrado ubicarla al 100% y me temo que con cada segundo que pasa la señal de debilita más.

Peel: Rayos, desplieguen más bollas y que las naves se distribuyan cada 10 años luz, a ver si tenemos mejor suerte.

Doss: Entendido, ordenes enviadas. Señor creo que, si distribuimos unas cuantas bollas a las afueras de la galaxia, puede que tengamos mejor suerte.

Peel: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Doss: Bueno me he estado fijando en la señal y creo que esta viene de afuera de la galaxia, pero aun no e logrado ubicar la señal.

Peel: Bien tienes mi permiso.

Doss: Gracias señor.

Cuando Doss obtuvo la autorización del Contraalmirante Peel, desplego cerca de 100 sondas de comunicación, con escáneres integrados.

Mientras tanto en la Forward Unto Down.

IA CORTANA: Jefe lo siento tal parece que este será el adiós, el generador de la nave solo tiene para otros 2 días, para poder seguir transmitiendo, pero lo malo es que con cada hora que pasa la transmisión se vuelve cada vez más débil.

En otro lugar al mismo tiempo:

Sala del alto consejo Vulcano.

Kir´Shara: Hoy estamos aquí reunidos, para ver el inicio de una nueva era prospera para el pueblo Vulcano.

Oratt: Así es hoy estamos aquí para firmar nuestra unión al Colectivo de Especies Sensibles o CES.

V´Las: Para lo cual aquí esta hoy con nosotros el embajador Hand Charet, para llevar a cabo la firma y discutir como los Vulcanos podremos ayudar al CES.

Hand: Es un honor poder estar hoy aquí reunido con ustedes, pero también es unn gran día para CES ya que hoy se unirá una nueva carrera y estaremos un paso mas cerca de la paz de la galaxia, pero no se equivoquen que logremos la paz en nuestra galaxia, bajaremos la guardia, siempre abra peligros ocultos en los confines del universo.

Kir´Shara: Palabras sabias, las del joven Hand.

Hand: Bueno este es el acuerdo de unión al CES en el están estipuladas, nuestras leyes, reglas y normas, pero sobre todo también en este se especifica que es lo que se espera de ustedes.

Oratt: Embajador Hand, nos podría decir ¿que sería lo que se espera de nosotros?

Hand: Claro consejeros, solo se esperan 5 cosas de ustedes, la primera seria ya que su sistema esta casi en el borde de la galaxia, poder crear en su luna o algún planeta de este sistema un fondeadero para las naves, en según también la construcción de un gran astillero para reparaciones o construcción de naves, el tercero seria poder contar con uno de ustedes en todas las flotas para que se desempeñen como consejeros para los contraalmirantes, vice almirantes, almirantes y almirantes de flota y tomar las mejores decisiones, en cuarto es mas que nada que entre varias especies del CES y ustedes, creen una nave combinando todas las tecnologías disponibles, quinto y último el compartir tecnología con el CES. Claro todo esto tiene sus ventajas ya que si comparten su tecnología, ya que no es obligatorio, se les regalan 5 IA de grado militar, 10 IA de grado logístico, 15 IA de grado urbano y una IA personal para cada miembro del consejo, pero es no es todo ya que también recibirán gratis todos los OPD´S orbitales gratis y la carcasa de toda una flota de exploración, y ustedes escogerán los barcos y la tecnología y armas de cada uno. Eso es lo que le ofrece el CES.

V´Las: Valla, es la mejor oferta que jamás nos han hecho, solo tengo dos preguntas ¿que son estos OPD´S y cuantos barcos tiene una flota de exploración?

Hand: Bueno para responder a la primera pregunta un OPD es un sistema de defensa orbital planetaria, hay dos tipos, el primer tipo dispara una salva 30 mil toneladas de titanio y uranio empobrecido a una velocidad de 220,000 kilómetros por segundo, el segundo tipo es lo mismo solo que la salva esta recubierta de plasma y para la segunda pregunta una flota de exploración o expedicionaria esta compuesta por 150 naves y 250 cazas, pero claro ustedes escogerán las naves.

Kir´Shara: Creo que no hay que pensarlo y ya alto consejero vulcano apruebo la unión del pueblo Vulcano, con el CES.

Oratt: Yo Igual.

V´Las Yo Igual.

Hand: Entonces con esto, desde hoy el pueblo Vulcano forma parte del CES y les damos la bien venida.

Kir´Shara: Con esto damos por terminada esta reunión.

Cuando salieron los consejeros menores Hand volvió a hablar.

Hand: Altos consejeros, tengo algo muy importante de lo que hablar con ustedes.

Oratt: ¿Que sería eso joven Hand?

Hand: Bueno ayer en la fiesta que hicieron para darme la bienvenida, termine acostándome con la joven T´pol aquí presente, por lo que quiero saber su opinión y si es posible que me case con ella.

V´Las: Ooo valla joven Hand, bueno con nosotros no hay problema al respecto, solo que para que te puedes casar con T´pol Tendrías que hacer el ritual y si lo pasas, serán considerados marido y mujer.

Hand: Bueno eso me alivia entonces creo que me preparare para llevar acabo dicho ritual lo antes posible, pero hay otra duda ¿ella podrá venir a vivir conmigo a mi hogar o tendré que vivir aquí?

Kir´Shara: Sobre eso bueno ella lo tendrá que decidir si quedarse aquí en Vulcano o ir a vivir a tu planeta.

Hand: Gracias, con eso me retirare para prepararme entonces.

Oratt: Ve en paz, joven.

Con eso se dio por terminada la reunión y Hand se empezaría a preparar para hacer el ritual para convertir a T´pol en su esposa.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del espacio con la 300,000 flota de patrulla.

Peel: ¿Que noticias me tienes Doss?

Doss: Bueno le tengo buenas y malas noticias, ¿cuáles quiere primero.?

Peel: Las malas.

Doss: Bueno la señal ya es muy débil, desde esta posición, pero tal como predije la señal viene desde afuera de la vía láctea a unos 100 años luz del borde.

Peel: Bueno y que podemos hacer.

Doss: Bueno gracias a los sensores con escáneres de profundidad e logrado identificar cerca de 1000 objetos, que tienen la misma masa de la mitad faltante de la Forward Unto Down.

Peel: Bueno eso es problemático no puedo hacer que la flota inspeccione todos los objetos, de una sola vez.

Doss: Bueno eso es cierto señor, pero si nos apuramos tal vez logremos triangular mejor la señal y no tener que inspeccionar todos los objetos.

Peel: ¿Cómo propones que ágamos tal cosa?

Doss: Bueno separaremos la flota en 10 naves cada 10 años luz, y crearemos un cuadrado con nuestra nave de mando y otras 9 en el centro del mismo, cuando todas las naves estén en posición se encenderán a máxima potencia los radares, los sensores y lo más importantes los sensores de comunicaciones, y cualquier otro sensor en el barco.

Peel: Bueno me parece bien, entonces mándele a la flota sus lugares de salto y cuando todos estén listos saltemos.

Doss: Entendido.

10 minutos más tarde:

Doss: Atención a todos iniciando salto slipspace en 5 minutos.

Peel: Bien, Doss ¿cómo está el resto de la flota?

Doss: Todos los barcos están listos, pero las tripulaciones están muy animadas, de poder traer de regreso al héroe de la humanidad a casa.

Peel: Bien. ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar a nuestro destino?

Dodd: Bueno ya que es una zana del espacio no explorado, y al estar a las afueras de la vía láctea tardaremos un poco más de lo habitual aproximadamente 30 hora de los niveles de energía oscura no cambian.

Peel: Estaré en mi camarote avísame cuando estemos por llegar a nuestro destino.

Doss: Entendido.

Mientras tanto en Vulcano avía pasado un día.

Zona de rituales.

Kir´Shara: Hoy estamos aquí reunidos, ya que el Joven embajador del CES esta dispuesto a casarse con T´pol.

Oratt: Pero para ello tiene que hacer el ritual donde, la gran mayoría de sus emociones tendrán, que ser suprimidas a excepción de unas cuantas, para que no pierda su humanidad. Por lo tanto, mi colega V´Las estará a cargo del ritual.

V´Las: Es un honor para mi poder llevar a cabo este ritual, no solo porque será para la unión de unas de nuestras jóvenes con un humano, si no por el hecho de que será el primer humano en someterse a este ritual, por que le prometo al joven Hand, que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, entonces ¿está listo joven Hand?

Hand: Tan listo como se puede, solo tengo una pregunta ¿cuánto tiempo llevara esto?

V´Las: Bueno eso depende de usted, si pone de su parte o no puede llevar solo 10 minutos a hasta 3 horas o más.

Hand: Esta bien, entonces empecemos.

Así empezando con el ritual, que para sorpresa de V´Las Solo llevo un aproximado de 20 minutos.

V´Las: Hemos terminado joven Hand, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Hand: Como alguien nuevo, puedo pensar de manera mejor sin que muchas de mis emociones frustren mi juicio, pero eso no significa que las perdí solo que se cuando y donde demostrar ciertas emociones es muy fascinante esto, pero creo que falta algo por hacer no es así.

Kir´Shara: Así es joven Hand, puedes pasar T´pol.

T´pol: Aquí estoy altos concejeros.

Oratt: Joven T´pol, solo hace falta que inicien el ritual de función mental donde se volverán no solo una en cuerpo alma espíritu, sino también en mente.

T´pol: Entiendo altos consejeros, estas listo Hand una vez terminado esto, podremos ser considerados esposos.

Hand: Estoy listo T´pol cuando quieras.

Así T´pol empezando el proceso de función mental con Hand, el cual también tomo muy poco tiempo solo 10 minutos.

V´Las: Entonces, ya terminado esto, a partir de hoy son marido y mujer, ya los detalles como donde vivirán ustedes los decidirán.

Hand, T´pol: Entendido alto consejero.

Cuando Hand y T´pol salieron del alto consejo.

T´pol: Bueno Hand, ahora que quieres hacer.

Hand: Bueno en una semana me debo de ir a Reach, y quiero que vengas conmigo ya que yo vivo hay.

T´pol: Bueno, entonces creo que debo de ir a preparar mis maletas, para mudarme a tu casa no es así.

Hand: Claro solo te aviso que hare los arreglos para que sea a donde me envíen, vengas conmigo. Quiero que seamos un ejemplo para otras parejas de cobies, ¿estas de acuerdo con ello?

T´pol: Claro no hay problema, pero bueno no sé cómo sean sus naves, pero las de nosotros no son tan espaciosas, no se las suyas.

Hand: Bueno la nave diplomática que nosotros usamos es un modelo de Fragata Pesada Clase Javelin.

**Fragata superpesada clase javelin:**

Longitud:4600m

Anchura:992m

Altura:896m

Masa:8.8 millones de toneladas

Blindaje:30m

Tripulación:380 miembros de la armada

Tropas:760 marines

Armamento:

8 Cañones MAC/94B1E6-Mark IV de Núcleo Pesado

16 Baterías de misiles Archer M42

24 Baterías de misiles Hyperion M4093

4 Baterías de misiles Shiva

40 Cañones Navales Castor Mark-55

48 Torretas de defensa de punto Rampart M870

48 Torretas de defensa de punto Arena Mark-57

Complementos:

32 Pelican's

Escudos de luz dura y multifásicos con condensadores y regeneradores auxiliares de escudo, con 2 generadores extra de energía

Solo que esta modificada, tiene menos armas, pero lo compensa con el doble de blindaje, tiene menos tripulación ya que solo se usa la esencia, pero eso también es así ya que cada miembro de la tripulación tiene su propio camarote. Así que por el espacio no te preocupes habrá mas de sobra ya que los diseños de los camarotes son modulares así que lo puedo hacer mas grande sin mucha batalla.

T´pol: Esta bien, pero cuando salga embarazada quiero estar en tierra para que nuestro hijo nazca saludable y sin complicaciones entendiste.

Hand: Claro de echo eso es lo que quisiera.

T´pol: Bien. ¿Entonces que quieres hacer?

Hand: Bueno me dieron cata blanca así que quiero que vallamos de compras no solo por que quiero turistear sino porque también quiero, que te lleves algo para, que te guste y te recuerde a este hermoso planeta.

T´pol: Esta bien, pero entre lo que llegamos al centro de comercio de Vulcano quiero que me platiques sobre la historia de tu pueblo está bien.

Hand: Claro esta bien. ¿Qué quieres saber sobre mi especie?

T´pol: La gran Guerra covenant-humano.

Mientras tanto en otra parte a las afueras de la galaxia.

IA Cortana: John este será nuestro último viaje, ya casi será hora de decir adiós. Esta nave pronto se quedará sin energía, y con ella la capsula criogénica fallará y yo me quedare sin mi fuente de alimentación y moriré sin más remedio.

Al mismo tiempo cerca de ahí.

Flota de patrulla # 300,000

Peel: Doss, ¿Qué me puedes decir?

Doss: Bueno capitán gracias a la esta estrategia e logrado triangulado la señal en un sector de al menos 5 años luz cuadrados.

Peel: Bueno eso es mejor, Entonces que todas las naves se dividan en ese sector y con los escáneres y demás sensores podremos ubicar la Down.

Doss: Así es Vicealmirante, lo único es que tal vez estemos jugando contra el tiempo, ya que la señal cada vez es más débil y puedo casi apostar a que solo tenemos un par de horas en el mejor de los casos.

Peel: Entonces que estamos esperando. Comunicaciones infórmeles sobre el plan a las demás naves y Doss envía las coordenadas de salto para todas las naves entendido.

Comunicaciones y Doss: Si, Señor.

Comunicaciones: Señor, todas las naves informan que están listas para saltar en su marca.

Peel: Bien, prepárense para saltar en 5 minutos, solo espero que lleguemos a tiempo, ya vamos jefe, solo resiste un poco más.

Cuando las naves llegaron a sus sectores, rápidamente empezaron a escanear y mapear esa zona del espacio, pero solo encontraban asteroides y otras rocas más pequeñas, pero hasta el momento no tenían suerte para localizar al jefe.

Peel: Carajo ha pasado hora y media y aun nada.

Doss: Señor, he localizado la nave está a 2 parsecs de distancia.

Peel: Bien, timonel, ponnos en marcha.

Timonel: Entendido.

Peel: Doss Informa al resto de lo flota que nos encuentre en las coordenadas de las Down.

Doss: Entendido.

Cuando Doss, le informo al resto de la flota, que habían ubicado la nave donde se encontraba el jefe maestro, todas las tripulaciones entraron en gran jubilo.

Peel: ¿Cuánto para salir del resbalón?

Doss: 5 segundos.

Peel: Bien.

Cuando el UNSC IRRESISTIBLE salió del resbalón, todas las personas sin excepción quedaron estupefactas al ver la mitad de la legendaria fragata ligera clase charon, ya que estaba en ruinas, pero intacta en cierto modo.

Peel: Bien todos, quiero que un equipo de ODST´S Aborde la nave y verifique si han está el jefe vivo si lo encuentran tráiganlo de inmediato, y cuidado por si la IA sobrevivió puede que este en un estado de rampancia, por lo que no quiero que la provoquen entendido.

Jefe de despliegues de ODST´S: Si, Señor.

Jefe de despliegues de ODST´S: Bien ya escucharon al capitán, y una cosa más tengan cuidado.

45,000 pelotón de ODST´S: Señor, Si, Señor.

10 minutos mas tarde.

Mob: Bien muchacho, hoy nos toca rescatar a una leyenda, por lo que quiero que sean lo más profesionales posibles entendieron.

Pelotón: Si, Señor.

Mob: Bien, ahora entraremos por esta sección de aquí, ya que es la sección que menos daños tiene, desde hay nos moveremos a la sala de cryo bay 3.

Pelotón: Bien.

5 minutos más tarde.

Piloto de pelican: 5 minutos para la aproximación final, tengan en cuenta que hay muchos escombros cerca del área designada.

Mob: Bien, gracias por la información, bien niñas ya escucharon al piloto hay muchos escombros en el área, así que vallan con cuidado.

Mob: Este es el equipo de búsqueda y rescate ODST´S a UNSC IRRESTIBLE, me captan.

Peel: Fuerte y claro hijo, inicie con la búsqueda y recuerde que esto puede despegar hacer despegar su carrera y de los demás miembros de su equipo.

Mob: Bien, cambio y fuera.

Mientras tanto en cryo bay 3.

IA Cortana: Que fue esa sacudida de hace rato, creo que tendré que despertar al jefe.

2 minutos más tarde.

IA Cortana: jefe te necesito.

Jefe: ¿Qué pasa Cortana?

IA Cortana: No tengo idea tuve que apagar todos los sensores solo para conseguir teniendo energía de reserva, pero en un minuto volverán a estar en línea.

Jefe: Entendido, cuanto tiempo estuve fuera.

IA Cortana: 7,457 años y 3 semanas hemos estado a la deriva jefe.

Jefe: Eso es demasiado tiempo, y tu como estas.

IA Cortana: Bueno he logrado la meta estabilidad, pero ese no es el asunto a tratar ya que estamos siendo abordados.

Jefe: Por lo menos son humanos.

IA Cortana: Eso parece jefe, pero no te confíes. Entendido.

Jefe: Bien.

Mientras tanto en otra zona de la nave.

Mob: Bien ya estamos cerca del LT, abran los ojos.

Cuando él dijo eso, vieron como un Spartan II salía de cryo bay 3, en cuánto los vio tomo a uno de los suyos de reen y les apunto con su otra arma.

Jefe: ¿Identifíquense?

Mob: Tranquilo jefe, somos el 45,000 pelotón de ODST´S del UNSC, y estamos aquí para sacarlo de esta nave, y llevarlo a casa.

IA Cortana: Jefe están diciendo la verdad, afuera de la nave hay 125 naves del UNSC, solo que hay algo raro la mayoría hast veces lo que esas naves original mente deberían de medir.

Jefe: Gracias, Cortana.

IA Cortana: No hay de que jefe.

De ese modo el jefe soltando al ODST.

Jefe: Bien guíen el camino.

Mob: De acuerdo jefe y una cosa más, en cuanto lleguemos al UNSC IRRESISTIBLE se te pondrá al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado durante tu ausencia.

Jefe: Entendido.

Mob: Equipo de búsqueda y rescate al UNSC IRRESISTIBLE, me copian.

Peel: Fuerte y claro, ¿Qué noticias me tienes?

Mob: Tenemos al jefe y vamos de regreso.

Cuando el dijo eso en todas las naves del grupo de patrulla, la gente empezó a celebrar.

Peel: Me alegra escuchar eso, tráiganlo de regreso estoy muy seguro que a los altos mandos en la tierra les agradara saber esto.

Mob: Entendido, ya vamos para allá.

Jefe: ¿Cómo le ha ido a la humanidad, en mi descanso?

Mob: Ooo valla si que nos ha ido muy bien, ahora el UNSC es la rama, militar, científica y exploradora del CES.

Jefe: ¿Que es el CES?

Mob: Bueno viene a ser el Colectivo de Especies Sensibles. Al principio los miembros éramos los humanos y la mayoría de las especies del Covenant a excepción de los Jiralhanae y los San´Shyuum, pero actualmente estas dos especies ya se han extinguido, pero desde entonces hemos seguido, explorando la Vía Láctea, y bueno sean unido muchas razas al CES y ya casi terminamos de explorar el 100% de la Vía Láctea, y no me creas ya que solo son rumores, pero se dice que dentro de unos 10 años se empezara la colonización de Andrómeda, Nubes de Magallanes o la galaxia de Triangulo. Pero solo son chismes que circulan, eso aclara sus dudas Jefe.

Jefe: La mayoría gracias, cuanto falta para llegar al Pelicano.

Mob: Ya casi estamos allí, solo unas bahías más.

Jefe: Bien.

10 minutos más tarde.

Piloto de pelican: Todos prepárense para aterrizar en 2 minutos.

Mob: Bien, gracias, por la noticia.

Mientras tanto en la tierra o terra.

Senado de la tierra o terra.

Ruth Charet: Hoy tengo la fortuna de informar a todos los ciudadanos de terra y del UNSC que hoy el grupo de patrulla # 300,000 hace 2 días, detecto una baliza de emergencia, esta pertenecía a la nave con código de casco FFG-201, mejor conocida como la Forward Unto Dawn, tras desplegar sondas de comunicaciones, con escáneres incluidos, se logro dar con dicha fragata, y actualmente se está llevando a cabo, una misión de búsqueda y rescate, dentro de 20 minutos recibiremos la confirmación del grupo de rescate, si se a encontrado al Mítico Spartan 117, por lo que les pido que estén al pendiente.

Cuando la presidenta Ruth Charet, dio esa noticia alrededor de la galaxia en los mundos colonizados por los terranos, y miembros de las tripulaciones del UNSC que sean de terra, empezaron a estar mas atentos a las transmisiones desde la tierra, pero la alegría no solo se expandía sobre los humanos, también entre los sangelis, ya que según ellos el Demonio Mayor regresaba de entre los muertos para seguir llevando paz, y destrucción a aquellos criminales.

Mientras esto pasaba en varios mundos, también en otros, aquellos que no conocían las historias del legendario Spartan, empezaron a acceder a la red del CES para investigar a dicho Spartan.

Puente del UNSC IRRESISTIBLE.

Peel: Es un honor tenerlo en mi Barco Jefe Maestro.

Jefe Maestro: Gracias, por el rescate, Vicealmirante ¿A dónde nos dirigimos ahora?

Peel: En unos minutos empezaremos el salto hacia la tierra, o Terra como nos llaman ahora.

Jefe Maestro: Eso a que se debe, Vicealmirante.

Peel: Bueno, digamos hasta ahora en el año 10,010 hemos encontrado a otros 10 mundos con humanos inteligentes, los cuales sean unido al CES, y cada raza de humanos, por decirlo de una manera fácil, son llamados de diferentes maneras.

Jefe Maestro: Entiendo, ¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevara llegar a la tierra?

Peel: Doss ¿Cuál es nuestro estimado de llegada a Terra?

Doss: Aproximadamente 45 minutos señor.

Peel: Hay lo tienes jefe, ve a descansar por el momento se que cuando lleguemos a terra, te harán un gran recibimiento, y todos en el UNSC saben como odias a las cámaras. Así que descansa, lo necesitaras para ello.

10 minutos más tarde en Terra:

Ruth Charet: Les agradezco a los medios de comunicación, por su espera, pero me acaban de informar que el Jefe Maestro, en estos momentos se encuentra bien, y el grupo de patrulla se dirige asía acá con el y en aproximadamente de 30 a 35 minutos estará llegando a la orbita de la terra y atracando con la estación del CAIRO, para dirigirse asía acá para su recibimiento, por lo que les pido a todos los reporteros que sigan la indicaciones de los militares, gracias.

Mientras tanto en los aposentos de la presidenta Ruth Charet.

Ruth Charet: Black Box contacta con mi hijo.

Black Box: Enseguida presidenta.

Hand Charet: Hola madre a que se debe esta llamada.

Ruth Charet: ¿Que tan lejos estas de Terra?

Hand Charet: Bueno estoy a solo 20 segundo de salir en órbita de Reach.

Ruth Charet: Bien, Desvíate, Tienes que estar aquí conmigo para recibir al Sub Oficial Jefe Maestro, entendido.

Hand Charet: Bien Estaré hay en 5 minutos.

Con eso la comunicación se cortó.

Ruth Charet: Bueno al menos el estará aquí, Black Box avísame cuando el Jefe este por llegar.

Black Box: Entendido.

Mientras tanto al mismo tiempo, en la nave de Hand Charet:

T´pol: Que te dijo tu madre.

Hand: Quiere que valla a Terra, para recibir a un héroe de la gran guerra.

T´pol: No me digas que han encontrado al Jefe Maestro.

Hand: Así parece ser, ya suenas como toda una fan.

T´pol: Bueno no me puedes culpar, con todo lo que hizo, es comprensible no lo crees, o acaso es que estas celoso, como dicen en tú cultura.

Hand: No te preocupes, yo también soy su fan y me alegra que lo hayan encontrado, a tu última pregunta claro que no, yo se que me amas solo a mí.

T´pol: Así es.

Hand: Hércules desvía nuestro curso así Terra.

IA HERCULES: Echo embajador, y estoy avisando a control de terra sobre nuestra llegada.

Hand: Excelente, Despiértanos cuando estemos por llegar.

IA HERCULES: Entendido, Embajador.

5 minutos más tarde:

Estación el Cairo.

Control de tráfico: Atención a la nave CES SAT, del embajador Hand, nos han avisado de su llegada puede mantenerse a 30,000 pies sobre el senado, desde hay proceda con seguridad, la zona se esta abarrotando de naves entendido.

Hand: Entendido. Hércules, comunícame con mi madre dile que estaré por descender.

IA HERCULES: Ya le envié su mensaje a la IA personal de su madre, y me está avisando que, habrá un equipo en la bahía número 15 para recogerte.

Hand: Bien.

Así Hand y T´pol, dirigiéndose a la bahía de Pelican's.

Mientras tanto en el UNSC IRRESISTIBLE.

IA Cortana: Jefe, ¿Qué crees me vallan hacer?

Jefe maestro: Si a pasado mucho tiempo, y lo que me dijistes de que eres metaestable, no debería de a ver problema, pero no dejare que nos separen eso es una promesa.

IA Cortana: Jefe, no le agás promesas a una chica.

Jefe maestro: No es una promesa es une echo.

IA Cortana: Bueno cambiando de tema, solo estamos a 20 minutos del sistema sol, por lo que creo que es hora de que te vallas preparando para las cámaras, se que las odias, pero ambos sabemos que con lo poco que he podido averiguar eres visto como un héroe, y que por fin te hallaran bueno eso será una gran noticia.

Jefe maestro: Eso lo se y no te preocupes, e tenido mas de 7000 años para prepararme.

IA Cortana: Bueno espero que tengas razón.

Mientras tanto en la tierra:

Hand Charet: ¿Madre, como has estado?

Ruth Charet: Bien hijo, y ¿dime quien es tu amiga?

Hand: Bueno, mama ella no es mi amiga, es mi esposa y es una vulcana.

Ruth Charet: Ooo valla, y ¿cómo te llamas linda?

T´pol: Me llamo T´pol, señora y es un gusto conocer a la madre de mi esposo.

Ruth Charet: No querida el gusto es mío, y ¿dime algo como es que consistes a mi hijo?

T´pol: Bueno fue en la fiesta de bienvenida para el embajador en mi mundo, primero estuvimos hablando, y eso llevo a otra cosa, ya cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que había pasado, pues diría que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Ruth Charet: Ooo, bueno no me molesta, ya que él se está haciendo responsable de sus actos, pero cambiando de tema, hijo te mande a llamar ya que quiero que en unos 15 minutos estés conmigo, cuando recibamos al jefe maestro.

Hand: Ya me lo imaginaba, pero estoy muy emocionado, por fin podre conocer al jefe.

Ruth Charet: Jajaja lose, siempre ha sido uno de tus seños.

IA Black Box: Señora presidenta el UNSC IRRESISTIBLE, ha llegado al sistema sol, y en estos momentos, los altos mandos de la 300,000 flota de patrulla y el jefe maestro estarán desembarcando, se estima que lleguen en 10 minutos.

Ruth Charet: Gracias Black Box, ya nos estamos dirigiendo al podio. Bien hijo y nuera, vengan conmigo.

Hand: Esto será algo histórico, para el CES, ya que por fin unos de los más grandes héroes regresan a casa.

Ruth Charet: Bueno, eso es cierto, pero también aprovecharemos para dar otras tres noticias muy importantes.

Hand: Y se podría saber de que se tratan estas noticias.

Ruth Charet: Jajaja lamentable mente no, pero ya falta poco para que las sepas.

Hand: Esta bien.

Mientras tanto en órbita sobre la tierra.

El UNSC IRRESISTIBLE y otro gran grupo de Pelican's estaban esperando la autorización para descender a tierra y dejar a todos sus pasajeros en tierra.

IA Cortana: Bueno jefe estas listo para el Rock.

Jefe maestro: Tanto como se puede.

UBICACIÓN GRAN AFITEATRO EN MEXICO

Presidenta Ruth Charet: Hoy, como todos saben es un gran día para los Terranos, ya que hoy regresa el mayor héroe de la humanidad, el jefe maestro en unos momentos el aparecerá en escena, pero junto con el recibimiento del jefe también daré tres anuncios más.

En ese momento el pelican donde era transportado el jefe aparecía a la distancia y se estaba preparando para aterrizar.

Al momento que el pelican aterrerizo, y la bahía de carga se abrió, todos vieron de esta salía el gran humano verde, mejor conocido como el jefe maestro, y se estaba acercando al estrado donde todos los altos mando estaban.

Jefe maestro: Spartan Sierra 117, presentándose.

Lord Hood: Tranquilo hijo.

Ruth Charet: Es un placer para todos, tenerte devuelta, pero hoy es un gran día para ti, pero primero le daré el estrado el Almirante de flota Lord Terrence Hood.

Lord Hood: Gracias, presidenta, bueno hijo, por todos tus logros, y dedicación mas allá del deber, hoy oficialmente se te da el rango de almirante y estará a cargo de todas las operaciones Spartan, a partir de la semana que viene.

Jefe maestro: Entendido señor.

Lord Hood: Bien hijo. Con eso dicho hoy también presentamos el nuevo diseño de Crucero Super Pesado de la Clase Spartan. Con las siguientes medidas.

**Crucero super pesado clase Spartan:**

Longitud:9108m

Anchura:2238m

Altura:3000m

Masa:63.0 millones de tons

Blindaje:60m

Tripulación:800 miembros de la armada

Tropas:1200 marines, 800 ODST´S y 1000 Spartan's X

Armamento:

8 Cañones Mac Pesados

2 Cañones PMac Pesados

2 Lanzas de Plasma Patrón-Ignis

256 Baterias de missiles Archer M58

128 Cañones Pesados de Plasma Patron-Melusean

24 Baterías de misiles Shiva

12 Silos de Torpedos de Plasma Patron-Qur

48 Torretas de defensa de punto Helix M810

24 Láseres de pulso Patrón-Rhot-ET

Complementos:

60 Pelican´s D77C

75 Vainas de inserción M8823

140 Warthog´s M12

70 Scorpion´s M808

100 F-99

50 YSSS-1000

50 Broadsword F-41

50 Longsword

25 shortsword B-65

Escudos de luz dura y multifásicos, con condensadores y regeneradores auxiliares de escudo, con 4 generadores extra de energía, y 4 generadores extra de campos de dispersión sólidos.

Lord Hood: Pero eso no es todo ya que estos barcos conformaran la fuerza de respuesta Spartan's, con eso dicho paso a dejarle el lugar a la presidenta.

Ruth Charet: Gracias almirante de flota Lord Hood, con eso dicho, el siguiente anuncio a dar es que estamos a solo unos meses de terminar de explorar por completo nuestra galaxia, por lo que el siguiente paso es ver cual otra galaxia nos expandiremos y llevaremos el manto de la responsabilidad con nosotros, pero eso no es todo ya que aproximadamente hace 6 horas fui notificada del descubrimiento de un artefacto, precursor y por lo que nos han dicho es que dicho artefacto sirve como un método de retransmisión casi instantánea, aun no ha sido activado, ya que en este momento le estamos preguntando a los precursores sobrevivientes, cual es el uso de dicho artefacto y so lo podríamos replicar para nuestra ventaja, por lo que estoy casi segura que dentro de una semana tendré una conferencia de prensa con todos los medios de noticias de la galaxia, pero antes de que terminemos aquí todos portavoz apláudanle al jefe, por todo lo que ha tenido que sacrificar por el bien de los Terranos.

De este modo todos sin excepción empezaron a aplaudirle al jefe.

Ese día mas tarde casa de la presidenta Ruth Charet.

Ruth Charet: Bueno hijo, como esta eso de que te has casado con una Vulcana, sin ofender.

Hand: Bueno lo que paso es que el día en el que llegue para que se firmara, la entrada de los Vulcanos al CES, en la tarde y en la noche me hicieron un fiesta, pero da la casualidad que también ese día, ellos también tenían un festival que festejan cada 7 años, que se trata sobre la fertilidad, yo al principio no quería participar, pero después de hablar con uno de los altos consejeros, y después hablar contigo, me anime a participar, y ahí fue donde conocí a T´pol, al principio no estaba en mis planes que pasara algo entre nosotros, pero conforme pasaba la noche y los tragos, una cosa llevo a la otra, y como representante del CES, pero no solo por eso, también porque también me gusta T´pol, y como me has enseñado que siempre debo de hacerme responsable de mis actos, tome la decisión de que tendría que casarme, no solo por hacerme responsable, sino también que si ella llega a tener un hijo mío no dejare que crezca sin padre.

Ruth Charet: Bien, eso me agrada que seas todo un hombre entonces tienes mi bendición y sabes que cuantas conmigo, ahora déjame le pregunto a T´pol, ¿Qué sientes por mi hijo?

T´pol: Bueno, esa es una buena pregunta y intentare ser lo mas sincera posible, usted si ya leyó sobre nuestra cultura, debe de saber que nosotros los Vulcanos nos guiamos más por lógica, que por los sentimientos, pero para contestar a su pregunta, bueno cuando lo conocí me dio ese aire de alguien responsable y divertido, por lo que me llamo la atención, y conforme fuimos hablando y conociéndonos, me dije a mío misma que lo tenia que conquistar, pero conforme fuimos tomando más y más, las cosas pasaron y al siguiente día seré sincera, si estaba preocupada que el pensará que solo soy una cualquiera, y por lo que el ha dicho si llegara a salir embarazada, en mi cultura una madre soltera es muy mal visto al grado que seria discriminada, pero veo que no me equivoque con el y estoy feliz de ser su esposa, pero ya he hablado con el de que me gustaría servir en algún barco del UNSC, Ya que hay es donde esta mi vida claro que no descuidare a nuestro o nuestros hijos, pero me agradaría servir en la gran Armada del CES.

Ruth Charet: Bueno, me alegra escuchar eso, respecto a servir en uno de nuestros barcos, creo que puedo arreglar algo, pero tendrías que esperar por lol menos un año, y si eres muy paciente tal vez y te incluya junto a mi hijo en la misión de explorar una de nuestras galaxias hermanas.

T´pol: Es cierto creo saber de algo que les puede ayudar con ello, es un secreto entre los Vulcanos, pero ya que ahora somos parte de algo mas grande, se los comunicare tal vez ustedes puedan hacer algo con ello.

Ruth Charet: ¿Cuéntame?

T´pol: Bueno hace aproximadamente 300 años, en nuestra estrella vecina que esta a no menos de 60Ly se encontró un dispositivo algo peculiar ya que tiene forma de tenedor o de diapasón, por así decirlo, pero lo mas extraño es que dicho artefacto no emite masa alguna, y en todos los intentos que hicieron por encenderlo nunca se logró, por lo que ese sistema fue cerrado a cualquier nave, y las únicas que podrían entrar, son las naves de patrulla. Por lo que no se si mi gobierno los dejar entrar, pero yo creo que, si no debería de haber problema, pero no les digan que yo les dije.

Ruth Charet: Esta bien, le avisare a una de nuestras flotas de exploración para que vallan a ese sistema y si el gobierno Vulcano nos intenta impedir el paso, los sancionaremos, con algo, obvio nada tan extremista, pero si los sancionaremos eso debería de funcionar, te convence T´pol.

T´pol: Si creo que es lo mejor.

Ruth Charet: Bueno cambiando de tema hoy tendremos una fiesta para festejar que mi hijo está casado, así que espero que se queden.

Hand: Claro madre. Pero entre lo que se alista todo, llevare a T´pol a conocer Berlín, ya es la ciudad más cerca.

Ruth Charet: Esta bien se cuidan

Mientras tanto al mismo tiempo en Australia, sede central del UNSC y de ONI en la tierra.

Lord Hood: Bueno jefe maestro, Lo llevara a que se quite esa armadura y colocarle una nueva, también le pido que me entregue a Cortana, para un chequeo, y actualización, se lo prometo se la regresaremos.

Jefe Maestro: Esta bien Lord Hood.

Así el jefe maestro, siguió a una de las científicas al área donde le entregarían su nueva armadura y otras actualizaciones a su cuerpo.

Cuáles serán las nuevas actualizaciones del jefe y cual será este misterioso dispositivo, descúbrelo en el siguiente capitulo.


	6. Chapter 6

el artefacto y el inicio de nuevos problemas

mientras tanto con el grupo de exploración #200.

IA Xavi: comandante, tenemos una llamada de la presidenta Ruth Charet.

Sam: Bien, ponla en mi cabina.

IA Xavi: Entendido, comandante.

Sam: Es un placer señora presidenta.

Ruth Charet: Bueno el gusto también es mío.

Sam: Y dígame en ¿qué le puedo ayudar?

Ruth Charet: Al grano como siempre, bueno el asunto es el siguiente. Necesito que vayas a una cierta región del espacio, e investigues cierto artefacto, y si te preocupa, que vallas solo tu flota, estoy mandando la flota de batalla #1, lo mejor de lo mejor.

Sam: Bueno, esto es sorprendente, pero está bien, usted solo envíenos las coordenadas y aremos el trabajo, puede contar con nosotros no se preocupe.

Ruth Charet: Bien eso me gusta escuchar. Ya les envié las coordenadas.

Sam: Bien, cuando lleguemos al sistema le avisaremos lo que descubramos.

Ruth Charet: Bien, corto.

Cuando se cerró la línea en la UNSC ATHENAS.

Sam: ¿Xavi, cuanto tardaremos en llegar a estas coordenadas?

IA Xavi: Aproximadamente 10 minutos, solo que le tengo que avisar que está dentro de los sistemas Vulcanos.

Sam: Bien, no debe de haber problemas, ya que son parte del CES. Por lo que entrar en su territorio no debe de preocuparnos.

IA Xavi: Bien comandante, les estoy enviando las coordenadas al resto de la flota, iniciaremos el salto en 2 minutos.

Sam: Bien voy a ir al comedor avísame cuan do estemos por llegar, entendido.

IA Xavi: Entendido.

Mientras tanto en cierta parte del territorio Vulcano, 5 naves estaban saliendo de Warp.

Alférez: Capitán Vanik, las demás naves de nuestro grupo de vigilancia del artefacto, reportan en verde.

Vanik: Entendido, quiero que inicien un sondeo del sistema, para identificar a infractores.

Alférez: A la orden.

10 minutos más tarde.

Alférez: Capitán, estoy recibiendo múltiples lecturas de radiación de Hawking.

Vanik: Las únicas naves que conocemos que Produces ese tipo radiación son solo las naves del CES. Pero que estarán haciendo, para dirigirse hacia acá. Cuanto tiempo para que estén aquí.

Alférez: Aproximadamente 1 minuto señor.

Vanik: Bien quiero que les digas a las demás naves que se coloquen en posición de ataque, pero no hagan nada, y el de comunicaciones quiero que les envíen un mensaje a la nave principal, que están en una zona restringida, y que, si no se retiran, nos veremos en la necesidad de atacarlos. También envíen un mensaje a vulcano, sobre esto.

Alférez: Las naves están en posición y se acaba de enviar el mensaje a vulcano solo hay que, esperar a ver que nos dicen.

Cuando el alférez, dijo esas palabras, solo se vio como 150 portales de espacio deslizante se abrían y de ellos salían las naves del grupo de exploración #200.

Alférez: Según los datos estamos viendo al grupo de exploración #200 del CES, a cargo del comandante Sam.

Vanik: Bien abran un canal con la nave principal.

Alférez: Abriendo un enlace con el UNSC ATHENAS.

Sam: Con quien estoy hablando.

Vanik: soy el capitán Vanik del USS Ti´mur, que está a cargo de la vigilancia de este sistema, y están en un sistema restringido, por lo que le tendré que pedir de la manera más amable que se retiren.

Sam: Valla no savia que este sistema estaba restringido, pero nosotros venimos aquí a investigar un artefacto que está orbitando el centro de este sistema y tiene un promedio de 15km de largo.

Vanik: Esto es problemático, nadie nos avisó que miembros del CES vendrían a investigar sobre el artefacto, nombrado dispensador.

Sam: Bueno creo que lo mejor es que se comunique con su gobierno, y nosotros aremos lo mismo, y veremos si no ha habido una falla de comunicaciones, y solo a alguien se le olvido decirle a su grupo que vendríamos.

Vanik: Estoy de acuerdo con ello, en unos momentos volveremos a comunicarnos con usted.

Sam: Estaremos esperando.

Vanik: Alférez, abra un canal con vulcano, necesitamos respuestas.

Alférez: Entendido.

Mientras tanto en vulcano:

Alférez: Alto consejero, tenemos una comunicación prioritaria desde la zona prohibida.

V'Las: Ponla en la pantalla.

Sam: Perdón por la interrupción, pero ha surgido una situación algo complicada.

V'Las: ¿Y cuál sería esta situación, capitán?

Sam: Bueno, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero una flota del CES acaba de llegar al sistema y quieren investigar el artefacto. Y me están diciendo que, tal vez usted ya sepa sobre este asunto.

V'Las: Bueno eso es cierto ase aproximadamente, solo 5 minutos acabo de terminar de hablar con la presidenta del CES Ruth Charet, y me a informado sobre esta situación, y ya estaba a punto de llamarlo capitán, para avisarle sobre la llegada de las naves del CES, por lo que déjalos hacer su trabajo y tú has el tuyo entendido.

Sam: Entendido, alto consejero. Cambio y fuera.

V'Las: Cambio y fuera capitán.

Sam: Alférez, habrá un canal con la UNSC ATHENAS.

Alférez: Entendido, capitán.

Vanik: Tan rápido, capitán Sam.

Sam: Así es, comandante, bueno vamos al grano, me han informado sobre su presencia en el sistema, y tienen permiso, para estar aquí, así que les digo que les valla bien.

Vanik: Entendido, capitán Sam, le prometemos, no le causaremos problemas.

Sam: Eso lose, bueno fue un placer poder hablar con ustedes.

Vanik: Alférez, avísele a la flota que ponga curso al objeto extraño y nos pongamos en una orbita a 200,000 km de distancia.

IA Xavi: Entendido, comandante, estamos a 10 minutos de distancia a esta velocidad.

Vanik: Entendido.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la galaxia, específicamente en Reach.

Sabine Wren: Noemi, para que fue que me mandaron a llamar.

IA Noemi: Bueno según la información que recibí es para recibir una nueva nave, y una nueva asignación.

Sabine Wren: Entiendo.

Erik: ¿Eres tú Sabine?

Sabine Wren: Ooo director Erik, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

Erik: Bueno, acabamos de terminar la graduación, y estoy a punto de ir a iridanus 3 para visitar a mi familia. Y tu como te ha ido, ya me enteré lo que paso sobre tu planeta.

Sabine Wren: Bueno me dijeron, que viniera para una nueva asignación, y lo siento por la UNSC MANHATTAN. Pero tenia que defender a mi planeta.

Erik: No te preocupes, pero enfrentarte sola a mas de una centena de naves enemigas con una sola nave, bueno jamás se avía visto eso.

Sabine Wren: Me alaga director, pero creo que tendremos que retirarnos ya que tal parece ya llegaron por mí.

Erik: Ooo bueno, fue un gusto volver a verte, y cuídate, y cuando quieras visítanos.

Sabine Wren: lo are director.

Soldado: ¿Usted es la capitana Sabine Wren de la antigua nave UNSC MANHATTAN?

Sabine Wren: Así es soldado.

Soldado: Si me puede hacer el favor de seguir nos el general lord Spice, la está esperando.

Sabine Wren: Guía el camino.

Soldado: Entendido.

Cuando estos llegaron al puerto principal de atraque los estaba esperando Lord Spice.

Soldado: Lord Spice, aquí está la capitana Sabine Wren.

Lord Spice: Bien echo soldado ya puede retirarse.

Soldado: Entendido.

Lord Spice: Bueno, ¿Sabine Wren, creo que debes de estarte preguntando, por que has sido llamada aquí hoy verdad?

Sabine Wren: Así es general.

Lord Spice: Bueno el motivo de tu llamada, aquí hoy se debe a tus acciones, contra la flota de invasión, que se dirigía hacia Mandaloria, por lo que hoy después de mucha deliberación, se te dará una nueva nave, la UNSC ENTERPRISE, un crucero super pesado clase Spartan:

**Crucero super pesado clase Spartan:**

Longitud:9108m

Anchura:2238m

Altura:3000m

Masa:63.0 millones de tons

Blindaje:60m

Tripulación:800 miembros de la armada

Tropas:1200 marines, 800 ODST´S y 1000 Spartan's X

Armamento:

8 cañones Mac Pesados

2 cañones PMac Pesados

2 lanzas de Plasma Patrón-Ignis

256 baterías de misiles Archer M58

128 cañones Pesados de Plasma Patron-Melusean

24 baterías de misiles Shiva

12 Silos de Torpedos de Plasma Patron-Qur

48 torretas de defensa de punto Hélix M810

24 láseres de pulso Patrón-Rhot-ET

Complementos:

60 Pelican´s D77C

75 vainas de inserción M8823

140 Warthogs M12

70 Scorpion´s M808

100 F-99

50 YSSS-1000

50 Broadswords F-41

50 Longswords

25 shortsword B-65

Escudos de luz dura y multifásicos, con condensadores y regeneradores auxiliares de escudo, con 4 generadores extra de energía, y 4 generadores extra de campos de dispersión sólidos.

Lord Spice: Este crucero acaba de salir del astillero por lo que es nuevo y contiene lo mejor de lo mejor, pero eso no será todo, ya que serás parte de las naves que viajaran a otra galaxia, poniendo el orden y resguardando el manto de la responsabilidad, está en tendido.

Sabine Wren: Entendido fuerte y claro.

Lord Spice: Bien, ya puedes retirarte, te presentaras en una semana en tu nueva nave, para recibir mas ordenes, a y una cosa más, la tripulación aun no esta completa, por que puedes escoger a unos cuantos miembros de la tripulación, y que mejor si son de los recién graduados, eso es todo por hoy.

Sabine Wren: Entendido, general.

Mientras tanto en el planeta ninja.

Kushina: Manato-kun, hoy llega nuestro hijo de la academia naval de terra, ¿qué crees que le guste de comer?

Minato: Bueno, creo que deberías de prepararle tu famoso ramen, ya que según escuche en los altos mandos, el CES se esta preparando para enviar una gran flota, con colonos y militares a otra galaxia, y en estos momentos están revisando quienes son lo que irán de las escuelas naves, y yo creo que nuestro hijo será seleccionado, por lo que debemos de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él, porque nosotros cuando lo volveremos a ver.

Kushina: Bien creo que tienes razón, le preparar mi famoso ramen, y mientras lo hago puedes platicarme mas sobre este proyecto de colonización extra galáctica, pero quién lo diría hace apenas unos cuantos años, la humanidad de este planeta peleaba entre sí por estupideces y ahora viajamos al espacio, poniendo orden, y protegiendo el manto de la responsabilidad.

Minato: Si quien lo diría, pero cambiando de tema crees que le den su propia nave a mi hijo.

Kushina: Bueno eso seria, bueno, pero si le llagaran a dar una no seria mas que un destructor si bien le va.

Minato: ¿Por qué dices eso kushina-chan?

Kushina: Bueno, seamos sinceros es cierto que la academia naval a la que fue es una de la mejores, pero si hubiera asistido a la academia naval de Reach, te aseguro que le Darian una fragata o algo más grande, y también esta el asunto de como fuimos integrados al CES, nos guste o no, todavía no nos ganamos la confianza plena del UNSC.

Minato: Bueno creo que tienes razón.

Kushina: Oye, pero recuerda que nuestro hijo no fue el único en ir a esa academia, según asta donde tengo entendido, también fueron todos los demás clanes mandaron a sus hijos, y la mayoría de los civiles mandaron Asus hijos a la academia militar.

Minato: Es cierto, como crees que lo habrá echo.

Kushina: Bueno eso no es de mi incumbencia, yo solo tengo que preocuparme, por mi bebe y nada más.

Minato: Tienes razón.

Mientras tanto en el ascensor espacial del planeta ninja.

Naruto: Ya por fin se acabó la escuela, por fin puedo volver a casa a ver a mama y papa. Pero ojalá sea seleccionado para ir a otra galaxia a llevar el orden y el manto de la responsabilidad.

Hinata: Oyes naruto, los demás estamos pensando en ir a una barbacoa en cuanto bajemos, bienes.

Naruto: Ooo como me gustaría, pero le prometí a mis padres que en cuanto llegará ira a verlos, será la próxima chicos está bien.

Hinata: Ooo que mal, pero está bien naruto-kun, oyes cambiando de tema, crees que nos seleccionen para ir a otra galaxia.

Naruto: Bueno tengo mis esperanzas por lo que, yo diría que sí. Te imaginas lo genial que seria, ser de los seleccionados, para llevar el orden, a otras razas, y tal vez salvar a otras de que se autodestruyan, hace como nuestra cavilación estuvo a unas cuantas décadas para logarlo.

Hinata: Si lose, bueno naruto nos veremos en estos días, ya que mi padre me dijo que tenia algo muy importante que decirle al tuyo.

Naruto: Bueno entonces, nos veremos en unos cuantos días.

Ino: Oigan que tanto se dicen ustedes dos.

Naruto: Ooo eres tu Ino, solo estamos platicando, sobre si seremos seleccionados para ir a otra galaxia.

Ino: Ooo, bueno yo creo que sí, lo más probable es que creen una gran flota, comandada por veteranos. Los demás sean de las escuelas de oficiales navales, para que nosotros tengamos experiencia, y te diré esto naruto, solo porque eres mi amigo, pero escuche a varios oficiales de alto rango en la escuela que tal vez te den una nave y que los demás seleccionados estén bajo tu mando, pero es solo algo que escuche, por lo que no te hagas muchas esperanzas.

Naruto: Jamás me aria esas esperanzas, yo se que a ninguno de nosotros nos Darian una nave, por la razón de cómo es que fuimos incluidos al CES, y a un nuestro planeta no tiene la confianza del UNSC, para que hagan tal cosa.

Shikamaru: Naruto, tiene razón Ino, pero tal vez haiga un 50% de probabilidad para ello ya que puede que este sea una prueba y si la pasamos, bueno, ya nuestros padres y wren general la gente de nuestro planeta, logre tener mas libertades y puedan unirse al UNSC o servir en las filas del ejercito o de los marines.

Naruto: Bueno, pueden que tengan razón, pero, hay que platicar de otras cosas, ¿Qué planes tienen para estos días?

Ino: Bueno yo no tengo nada que hacer, tengo pensado ver a viejas amigas y comprar, y tu shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Bueno, no he pensado mucho en eso por lo que no tengo nada que hacer.

Hinata: Bueno yo tengo, cosas que hacer con mi familia y ver a mi hermana menor.

Naruto: Eso es bueno, y por que no nos juntamos uno de estos días y hacemos algo como ir a las aguas termales o algo más.

Ino: Me agrada, mándame un mensaje.

Shikamaru: Yo igual.

Hinata: Cuenta conmigo naruto-kun.

Naruto: Bien yo les aviso que día nos vemos. ¿Cuánto le falta a este ascensor para llegar a tierra?

Hinata: Bueno, según yo calculo, nos hace falta, como un minuto.

Naruto: Bien.

Mientras tanto en el Arca Mayor.

Lord Hood: Bueno, si lo que nos dijo la presidenta Ruth Charet, y este dispositivo encontrado en zona vulcana, es una clase de transportador instantáneo a otra galaxia, debemos de preparar una flota de colonización y de batalla, junto con una flota de exploración.

Thel Vada´m: Bueno, creo que lo mas razonable, ya que los enviaremos a otra galaxia, es mandar la quinta arca menor, y por lo menos naves para colonizar unos 3 planetas junto con las respectivas flotas y defenza de estos planetas, pero no olvidemos que también tendríamos que enviar por lo menos 6 flotas de patrulla, 3 de grupos de batalla, una flota de batalla y 2 flotas de exploración, e intentar colocar lo más rápido posible un suministro estable entre ambas galaxias, esa sería mi opinión.

Lord Hood: Bueno esa es una muy buena estrategia, pero ahora tenemos que decidir a quienes enviaremos.

Parangosky: Bueno, creo que lo mas sano y para darle una oportunidad a todos nuestros jóvenes, yo propongo que enviemos a los mejores de todas las escuelas de oficiales navales, y como comandantes y capitanes, que la mayoría sean veteranos de guerra que no se vallan a paralizar a la hora de la verdad, pero eso seria con las flotas de combate y de patrulla, mientras que con las flotas de exploración ágamos lo mismo solo que en cada flota incluyamos embajadores, solo por precaución.

Lord Hood: Bien eso esta bien, pero es obvio que los barcos que les daremos deben de ser de los mas nuevos estamos de acuerdo.

Thel Vada´m y Parangosky: Estamos de acuerdo, entonces debemos de empezar con la construcción de nuevos barcos para este nuevo esfuerzo de colonización y empezaremos a contactar a todas las escuelas navales para, que les avisen a los estudiantes mas prometedores estamos de acuerdo.

Mientras tanto en otra galaxia.

Ciudadela:

Irissa: ¿comándate shepard, que nos puede decir sobre este relé que descubrieron?

Comándate Shepard: Bueno lo hayamos por coincidencia al estar huyendo de una patrulla batariana, lo que nos llamó la atención es que según estimaciones de nuestro IV´S, este relé llevaría a un lugar fuera de nuestra galaxia y no solo es eso, ya que este relé tiene aproximadamente el mismo tamaño de la ciudadela.

Esheel: ¿Bueno esto es interesante?, jamás se a encontrado un relé de tal tamaño por lo que vale la pena investigarlo, pero hay que colocar una gran flota conjunta de nuestras especies, para protegernos si algo sale de eso.

Quentius: Estoy de acuerdo, con mi colega salarian, pero ya que ustedes y su nave, fueron los que han hecho el descubrimiento serán los encargados de abrir el relé e investigar lo que allá del otro lado, estamos de acuerdo comandante Shepard.

Comandante Shepard: Entendido consejeros, una cosa mas que opinan sobre lo de los segadores.

Esheel: comandante Shepard hasta que no nos traiga pruebas contundentes, no podemos hacer nada estamos de acuerdo.

Comandante Shepard: Esta bien consejeros.

Unos momentos después en la Normandía:

Liara T´sonic: ¿shepard, que dijo el consejo sobre este nuevo relé?

Shepard: En unos momentos, SID puedes avisarle a la tripulación que los espero en sala de Guerra.

SID: Entendido, comandante Shepard.

10 minutos más tarde.

Shepard: Se que se estarán preguntando por que los mande a llamar a todos ustedes, aquí verdad.

Garrus: Así es Shepard ¡

Shepard: Bueno el consejo ha autorizado una operación para abrir este relé, pero tendremos que esperar unos días hasta que, este mismo junte una flota combinada y la mande a resguardar el relé, pero eso no es todo ya que, nosotros seremos los primeros en entrar por el relé. ¿Hay alguna duda?

Wrex: Me imagino que el consejo, espera que pase lo mismo, que en las guerras ranchi, ¿verdad?

Shepard: Eso es, lo que parece Wrex, por lo que les aviso, son libres de abandonar el equipo si creen, que no están listos para esto.

Tali: Ooo vamos Shepard, después de todo lo que hemos pasado crees que nos vamos a retirar ahora, claro que no, ¿verdad Chicos?

Ashley: Así es Tali, después de todo lo que hemos pasado creo que es mas que claro que iremos contigo Shepard.

Joker: Te apuesto, a que no lograrías salir vivo sin mí.

Shepard: Se los agradezco chicos.

Liara: ¿Shepard, tengo algo que decir?

Shepard: Y eso que sería Liara ¡

Liara: Bueno, en el tiempo que estuvimos en el sistema donde se encontraba el relé, intente conectarme con él.

Shepard: Lo intentaste abrir sabes lo que aria el consejo si se enteraran de eso.

Liara: No Shepard, solo intenté acceder a su señal, i me encontré con algo muy interesante.

Shepard: Y eso es ¡

Liara: Bueno había un mensaje, que se repita constante mente, y repetía, que solo puede ser abierto desde el otro lado por los protectores del manto, sea lo que sea eso.

Shepard: Espera, me estás diciendo, que aun que intentemos activar el relé desde nuestro lado, no podremos.

Liara: Si lo ves de ese modo es correcto, y que es eso del mato.

Shepard: Bueno sea lo que sea, puede ser bueno o malo.

Tali: entonces estaremos esperando a que estos protectores del manto decidir abrir el relé y revelarse ate nosotros.

Shepard: Eso es lo que parece.

Tali: Kela, que maravilla.

Shepard: Entonces, creo que debemos de decirle esta información al concejo, no crees Liara.

Liara: Bueno lo iba a decir, pero pensé que no importaría, ya que después de que lo intentemos abrir y no responda el consejo pensara que el relé no funciona.

Shepard: Bueno en eso tienes razón.

Tali: Pero tengo una pregunta que creen que significa eso del manto de la responsabilidad.

Garrus: Bueno, creo que es algo así como el consejo de la ciudadela, pero a mucha mayor escala, y que ellos realmente se preocupan por todas las especies bajo su mano, bueno al menos eso creo.

Liara: Bueno, esa puede ser una buena descripción.

Shepard: Solo espero, que ese relé se active antes de que empiece la invasión Ripper.

Liara: Bueno eso espero si no pasa eso ¡

Shepard: Me encargare de eso, le avisare al almirante Hackett para que, refuercen ese relé y sea algo así como nuestro último bastión, no les parece.

Garrus: Bueno creo que eso será lo mejor.

Mientras tanto en la galaxia Vía Láctea:

Flota # 200,000

Sam: Bueno, que me pueden informar sobre el objeto.

IA Xavi: Bueno por lo que he podido, adquirir de la base de datos del objeto, es por lo mas simple un gran disparador de barcos, y se dirige directamente a la galaxia de Andrómeda, pero lo más interesante es que hay un mensaje dirigido a la humanidad.

Sam: Ooo valla y ¿cuál sería este mensaje?

IA Xavi: Bueno, el mensaje dice lo siguiente.

Para los humanos los verdaderos herederos del manto, al encontrar este dispositivo de preguntaran, ¿Cuál es su función?, y les contestare este dispositivo, tiene la habilidad de mandarlos casi instantáneamente a la galaxia de Andrómeda, pero eso no es todo a partir de aquí empieza su prueba, para reclamar el manto de la responsabilidad, a la galaxia a donde irán, a estado desde que la creamos en un ciclo, este ciclo se repite cada 50,000 mil años, la galaxia es limpiada de cada forma de vida con capacidad espacial, y el trabajo de ustedes es evitar que este ciclo se siga repitiendo, así que herederos del manto esta será su primera prueba, les deseo suerte, pero sobre todo protejan a las razas de esta galaxia nueva, y les pido que por más que les falten al respeto las razas de esta galaxia no las elimines solo reedúquelos, gracias y suerte herederos del mato.

IA Xavi: Eso es prácticamente lo que dice el mensaje.

Sam: Bueno esto es interesante, mandaste esta nueva información a Highcom, Fleetcom y al alto consejo.

IA Xavi: Acabo de hacerlo señor, le informare cuando recibamos, una respuesta, señor.

Sam: Bien Xavi.

Mientras esto pasaba, en el planeta ninja:

Naruto: Ka-chan, ya estoy en casa.

Kushina: Ooo Naru-chan, bien venido a casa, en unos momentos estará la comida, ponte cómodo.

Naruto: Esta bien, Ka-chan, y ¿tosan donde esta?

Kushina: Fue, solicitado, junto con los demás lideres de clanes, por la UNSC para tratar un tema.

Naruto: Ooo valla, está bien, ¿crees que tarde?

Kushina: Bueno, no tiene mucho que se fue por lo que, tal vez tarde un poco.

Naruto: Bien.

Mientras tanto, edificio del consejo de seguridad de las naciones unidas en el planeta shinobi.

Pod´s: Bueno hoy los reuní en este sitio, a todos ustedes para hablar sobre algo muy importante.

Minato: Bueno esta claro, pero creo que todos aquí nos preguntamos ¿para que exactamente?

Pod´s: Bueno, creo que la mayoría de ustedes han oído, sobre la expedición a otra galaxia, y que se esta formando una gran flota para ir.

Shikaku: Así es, pero no vemos en que nos afecta esto a nosotros.

Pod´s: Bueno esto no los afecta a ustedes directamente, mas bien los afectara indirectamente, ya que todos, sus hijos han sido escogidos para ir.

Hiashi: Bueno eso, nos alegra, pero para que nos necesitan a nosotros.

Pod´s: Bueno, la cuestión es la siguiente, ala mejor ya saben que acabamos de terminar de construir nuestra primera nave.

Minato: Ooo es cierto, pero que tiene que ver eso, tengo una duda ¿qué clase barco fue el que construimos?

Pod´s: Bueno, para lo primero es que el alto manto del UNSC, quiere saber si estamos de acuerdo, en darle esta nave, para la flota, y en específico, para que sus hijos estén al mando de esta, y para la segundan pregunta, bueno la nave es un crucero superpesado clase valiant.

**Crucero super pesado clase valiant:**

Longitud:6072m

Anchura:1492mt

Altura:2000m

Masa:42.0 millones de tons

Blindaje:40m

Tripulación:1600 miembros de la armada

Tropas:1200 marines y 800 ODST'S

Armamento:

8 cañones MAC Pesados

2 lanzas de Plasma Patrón-Ignis

256 baterías de misiles Archer M58

24 baterías de misiles Shiva

48 torretas de defensa de punto Helix M810

48 torretas de energía dirigida.

24 Laser's de Pulso Patron-Gon

Complementos:

25 Pelican's

20 Warthogs

5 Scorpion's

Escudos de luz dura, multifásicos y escudos de antimateria, con condensadores y regeneradores auxiliares de escudo y 4 generadores extras de energía.

Shikaku: Bueno, nos ponen en un gran dilema, ya que esta nave es la primera de la línea, y nos llevo alrededor de 4 años terminarla, por lo que si se las damos que nos estará ofreciendo el UNSC; a cambio de esa nave.

Pod´s: Bueno, eso es muy cierto, y el UNSC y el CES al saber de esto, le darán a este planeta su independencia, y un 50% de descuento en todas las compras de naves, y materiales, junto con 10 corbetas superpesadas clase Blac-brant-vc.

**Corbeta superpesada clase blac-brant-vc:**

Longitud:972m

Anchura:240m

Altura:200m

Masa:144,000 tons

Blindaje:4.4m

Tripulación:30 miembros de la armada

Tropas:60 marines

Armamento:

2 cañones MAC 20DA1C2

2 cañones MAC Mark 2488

8 baterías de misiles Archer M88

24 torretas de defensa de punto Rampart M878

4 cañones de energía dirigida

2 baterías de misiles Rapier M75

2 baterías de misiles Howler M96

2 baterías de misiles Shiva

Complementos:

2 Pelican's D77C

Escudos de luz dura, multifásicos y escudos de antimateria, con condensadores y un generador auxiliar de escudo.

Hiashi: Mmm bueno esto puede, funcionar.

Fugaku: Bueno, ya que siempre hemos querido que nos den nuestra independencia, por lo que estop nos cae de perlas y bueno puede que las naves que nos ofrezcan no sean fragatas a cruceros, pero hasta donde tengo entendido, son lo mejor de lo mejor en esa categoría de naves.

Inoishi: Bueno, esta bien hay que darles la nave, pero que sea con una condición.

Pod´s: ¿Y cuál sería esa condición?

Inoishi: queremos que nuestros hijos estén armando de esa nave.

Pod´s: Echo, entonces les avisare a los altos mandos del UNSC y del CES que esta echo, y no se preocupen, cuando les demos su independencia, los guiaremos por el camino adecuado, para que puedan competir con los demás planetas.

Minato: Bien, entonces creo que esta reunión ya esta terminada o falta otra cosa que nos quieran decir.

Pod´s: Bueno, realmente si la hay, ¿hay varias solicitudes de protección, para gente importante en algunos planetas, y e estado ofreciendo, los servicios de los ninjas y hay 5 contratos, solo falta que ustedes den les verde, y los ninjas se emparan a dar a conocer a la galaxia.

Minato: Claro que daremos luz verde, así veremos cómo les ira a muchos de nosotros en otros planetas, y con otro tipo de ambiente.

Pod´s: Bien entonces con este doy por terminada esta reunión, pronto le aremos llegar a sus hijos, donde serán asignados, y a ustedes les aremos saber cuándo se les dará su independencia, está claro.

Shikaku: De acuerdo. Entonces eso es todo.

Mientras tanto en Mandalore:

Ursa Wren: Bueno, hijo y ¿Qué te dijeron en los astilleros de terra, sobre tu nave?

Tristán: Bueno, me dijeron que lo mejor seria que la cambie por otra, ya que me saldría muy caro repararla y actualizarla, pero no tengo suficientes créditos para comprar otra nave, parecida a esta.

Ursa: Y ya le preguntaste a tu hermana, si te puede prestar algo de dinero.

Tristán: Bueno no lo he pensado, creo que le preguntare. Computadora llamar a Sabine Wren.

Computadora: llamando a Sabine Wren…. Estableciendo conexión.

Sabine: Hola hermano, ¿cómo ha estado todo por allá?

Tristán: Muy bien, ya nuestra economía se ha estado recuperando de apoco, y mama te manda saludos.

Sabine: Ooo que bien, y a ¿Qué debo que me hayas llamado?

Tristán: Bueno lo que pasa, es lo siguiente, acabo de llegar de los astilleros Terra.

Sabine: Es cierto y que te dijeron sobre tu nave.

Tristán: Nada bueno, me han informado que saldrá muy cara repararla y eso sin contar que tiene que ser actualizada, para que el UNSC, me deje usarla, y que lo mejor sería que de la nave a cambio de otra, pero no cuento con el dinero suficiente, como para comprar una nave.

Sabine: Y por que no me dijistes antes, ¿dime una cosa estas encarrillado con esa nave?

Tristán: Si, esa fue la nave de nuestro padre.

Sabine: Bien solo diles, mi nombre y veras la magia de tener a una hermana menor sirviendo en el UNSC.

Tristán: Esta bien.

Sabine: Si no hay nada más, me retirare, ya que está pasando algo grande en estos días y tal vez yo valla a ser parte de ello. Así que cuídate y dile a mama que la quiero, adiós.

Tristán: Esta bien, y adiós hermanita.

Ursa: Bueno, marca a ver que te dicen.

Tristán: Bien, computadora llamar a industrias AEGIS.

Computadora: Llamando…. Conexión establecida.

Operadora: Bien venido a AEGIS Industries, En que le podemos servir.

Tristán: Buenas, hablo para lo siguiente deje ase días una nave, para que la reparan y actualizaran.

Operadora: Déjeme ver, que a pasado con su nave,…. si aquí esta, las reparaciones le costaran un estimado de 1,000,000 de créditos, ya que la nave esta casi echa polvo, y con las actualizaciones el comto total seria de 6,500,000 de créditos, por lo que convendría comprar otra nave por el mismo precio.

Tristán: Si ya me habían dicho, pero mi hermana me dijo que les diera su nombre.

Operadora: Y cual seria el nombre de su hermana.

Tristán: Mi hermana se llama Sabine Wren, capitán del UNSC.

Operadora: Déjeme, reviso algo.

Tristán: Esta bien tómese su tiempo.

Un minuto más tarde.

Operadora: Ooo valla, dele gracias a su hermana, por que el total a pagar solo seria de 2,000,000 de créditos y si gusta se le puede dar un crédito a pagar en 5 años.

Tristán: Ooo valla eso esta mejor. Deje lo pienso y le hablare en la próxima hora.

Operadora: Esta bien, estamos para servirle.

Tristán: ¿Qué opinas madre?

Ursa: Bueno, creo que puedes pagarlo a largo plazo, y mas si usas la nave para llevar mercancía o personas, ya es muy espaciosa y está muy bonita, tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Tristán: Bueno creo que tienes razón y mas si le pido mejor el dinero prestado a mi hermana, y después yo se lo voy pagando de a poquito, no crees madre.

Ursa: Bueno eso sería mejor.

Tristán: Bien en unos días le hablare, a ver si me presta dinero.

Ursa: Bien. Por el momento vamos a la ciudad a comprar unas cosas, para la casa.

Tristán: Esta bien.

Mientras tanto en el Arca Mayor.

Ruth Charet: Bueno, ¿para qué es esta reunión?

Lord Hood: Bueno, señora presidenta lo que pasa es lo siguiente. Hemos recibido un mensaje de la flota combinada que está investigando el artefacto, en el territorio de los vulcanos.

Ruth Charet: ¿Bueno y que dice el mensaje?

Thel ´Vadam: Bueno en resumida cuentas, según el mensaje es de parte de los precursores, para aquellos, que llevan el manto de la responsabilidad, y es el siguiente, según del otro lado nos encontraremos con mas raza, pero tal parece, que han crecido creyéndose la gran cosa, y jamás aceptaran, nuestras normas, leyes y costumbres, y que en el momento en que activemos este presunto relé, puede que intenten asarnos sus razas clientes, o como puede que nos ataquen a la vista, por lo que el mensaje, es muy claro en que debemos de castigarlos y llevarlos a la verdad, y que debe de ser rápido, ya que ellos no son la verdadera amenaza.

Ruth Charet: ¿Cómo que ellos no son la verdadera amenaza?

Lord Hood: Si bueno, tal parece que los precursores dejaron una raza, que se encarga de limpiar dicha galaxia de toda forma de vida, y esto ha estado pasando desde ya mucho tiempo.

Ruth Charet: ¿Qué recomiendan ustedes que hagamos?

Rtas ´Vadum: Bueno, lo mas recomendable es que no perdamos tiempo, y actuemos lo más rápido posible, para cuando aparezca esta raza genocida, no tengamos que estar peleando en dos frentes.

Ruth Charet: Bien, esto es lo que haremos, dentro de un mes la flota que estamos formando, tendrá que estar lista y preparada para cruzar ese relé, y el comandante supremo de dicha flota, no será otro que usted Rtas ´Vadum, estamos de acuerdo.

Rtas ´Vadum: Sera un honor, presidenta.

Ruth Charet: Bien, hay otra cosa de la que debamos hablar.

Lord Hood: Este sí,

Ruth Charet: ¿Y eso sería?

Lord Hood: los informes de cómo les está yendo a los esclavos liberados.

Ruth Charet: Ooo valla esto será interesante.

Un mes más tarde, tamaño de Flota.

Flota de manto

**Corbetas:**

Corbeta ligera clase Godolard:30

Corbeta ligera clase DAV:30

Corbeta pesada clase Gladius:60

Corbeta pesada clase SDV:60

Corbeta superpesada clase Blac-Brant-VC20

**Destructores:**

Destructor ligero clase Gordon:10

Destructor ligero clase Hillsborough:20

Destructor pesado clase Halberd:30

Destructor pesado clase Javelin:30

Destructor superpesado clase Thunder:10

**Fragatas:**

Fragata clase Enlace:40

Fragata clase CAR:60

Fragata ligera clase Charon:70

Fragata ligera clase Stalwart:70

Fragata ligera clase Idris-M:60

Fragata pesada clase Idris-P:60

Fragata pesada clase Estridrent:100

Fragata pesada clase Paris:100

Fragata superpesada clase Javelin:40

**Cruceros:**

Crucero ligero clase Halcyon:150

Crucero ligero clase CRS:150

Crucero pesado clase Marathon:100

Crucero pesado clase ORS:100

Crucero de batalla clase CCS:50

Crucero superpesado clase Valiant:40

Crucero furtivo clase Point-Blank:10

**Acorazados:**

Acorazado ligero clase Vindicator:100

Acorazado clase RCS:60

Acprazado clase Prime Dragoon:20

Acorazado clase Sojouner:20

**Cargueros:**

Carguero ligero clase Poseidon:100

Carguero ligero clase Constellation-Taurus:50

Carguero ligero Starfarer:50

Carguero pesado clase Epoch:60

Carguero de asalto clase Orion:20

Carguero pesado de asalto clase CAS:20

**Supercargueros:**

Supercarguero clase Punic:10

Supercarguero clase Infinity:4

Supercarguero clase CSO:4

**Nave capital:**

Nave capital clase EARTH:2

**Estación Espacial**

Tipo Gran caridad: 1

TOTAL, DE NAVES y estación espacial: 2024 NAVES y 1 estación.

Flota de apoyo y recursos #5

**Exploradores:** Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelos, solo se pide que sean un total de :**10 naves**

**Transportistas:** Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelos, solo se pide que sean un total de :**100 naves**

Total, de naves: 550 naves.


	7. Chapter 7

**Naves:**

**Corbeta clase mako:**

Longitud:486m

Anchura:120m

Altura:100m

Masa:72,000 tons

Blindaje:1.1m

Tripulación:30 miembros de la armada

Tropas:20 marines

Armamento:

1 cañón MAC 20DA1C2

4 Baterias de misiles Archer M58

12 Torretas de Defensa de punto Rampart M870

Complementos:

1 Pelican D77C

Escudos de luz dura

**Corbeta ligera clase Goddard:**

Igual a la clase MAKO, solo con mejor generador de escudos.

**Corbeta ligera clase Arcas:**

Igual a la clase MAKO, solo que con 10cm mas de blindaje y mejor generador de escudos, con la opción de agregarle un escudo multufacico.

**Corbeta ligera clase dav:**

Longitud:485m

Anchura:202m

Altura:50m

Masa:70,000 tons

Blindaje:1.1m

Tripulación:30 miembros de la armada

Tropas:10 marines

Armamento:

4 cañones de plasma ligeros

Complementos:

1 phantom

Escudos de luz dura

**Corbeta pesada clase gladius:**

Longitud:486m

Anchura:120m

Altura:100m

Masa:72,000 tons

Blindaje:2.2m

Tripulación:30 miembros de la armada

Tropas:15 marines

Armamento:

2 cañones MAC 20DA1C2

4 Baterías de misiles Archer M58

12 Torretas de Defensa de punto Rampart M870

Complementos:

1 Pelican D77C

Escudos de luz dura

**Corbeta pesada nike-cajun:**

Igual a la clase Gladius, solo con mejor generador de escudo.

**Corbeta pesada clase astrobee:**

Igual a la clase Gladius, solo con 20cm mas de blindaje, y mejor generador de escudo, con la opción de agregarle un escudo multifacicos.

**Corbeta pesada clase sdv:**

Longitud:956m

Anchura:399m

Altura:175m

Masa:8 millones de tons

Blindaje:4.4m

Tripulación:60 miembros de la armada

Tropas:30 marines

Armamento:

11 laser de pulso Patron-Phot

6 cañones pesados de Plasma Patron-Melusean

16 Emisores de Plasma Patron-Carnax-NU

Complementos:

2 Phantom

Escudos de luz dura y multifacicos

**Corbeta superpesada clase blac-brant-vc:**

Longitud:972m

Anchura:240m

Altura:200m

Masa:144,000 tons

Blindaje:4.4m

Tripulación:30 miembros de la armada

Tropas:60 marines

Armamento:

2 Cañones MAC 20DA1C2

2 Cañones MAC Mark 2488

8 Baterías de misiles Archer M88

24 Torretas de defensa de punto Rampart M878

4 Cañones de energía dirigida

2 Baterías de misiles Rapier M75

2 Baterías de misiles Howler M96

2 Baterías de misiles shiva

Complementos:

2 Pelicans D77C

Escudos de luz dura y multifacicos, con condensadores y generadores auxiliares de escudos

**Corbeta de apoyo atmosferico clase irish:**

Longitud:972m

Anchura:240m

Altura:200m

Masa:144,000 tons

Blindaje:4.4m

Tripulación:15 miembros de la armada

Tropas:75 marines y 15 odst's

Armamento:

4 Baterías MAC 22B6R3

24 Baterías de misiles Archer M58

10 Baterías Navales 11A2R1

Complementos:

4 Pelicans D77C

6 Vainas de Inserción M8823

Escudos de luz dura y multifacicos con condensadores y regeneradores auxiliares de escudo

**Destructor clase diligense:**

Longitud:970m

Anchura:100m

Altura:140m

Masa:3.6 millones de toneladas

Blindaje:4.4m

Tripulación:250 miembros de la armada

Tropas:50 marines

Armamento:

2 Baterias MAC 14B11R2

52 Baterias de misiles Archer M58

8 Torretas de defensa de punto Rampart M870

Complementos:

2 Pelicans D77C

Escudos de luz dura y multifacicos

**Destructor ligero clase hillsborough:**

Igual a la clase DILIGENSE, solo con mejores generadores de escudo

**Destructor ligero clase v2:**

Igual a la clase DILIGENSE, solo con 40cm mas de blindaje, con mejor generador de escudos y un regenerador auxiliar

**Destructor pesado clase gordon:**

Longitud:1940m

Anchura:200mm

Altura:280m

Masa:7.2 millones de tons

Blindaje:8.8m

Tripulación:500 miembros de la armada

Tropas:700 marines

Armamento:

4 Baterias MAC 14B11R2

104 Baterias de misiles Archer M58

16 Torretas de defensa de punto Rampart M870

4 Baterias de misiles shiva

Complementos:

4 Pelicans D77C

Escudos de luz dura y multifacicos con condensador de escudos

**Destructor pesado clase halberd:**

igual a la clase GORDON, solo con 80cm mas de blindaje, con mejor generador de escudos y condensadores de escudo con 2 regeneradores auxiliares de energía.

**Destructor pesado clase cpv:**

Longitud:1664m

Anchura:1350m

Altura:1000m

Masa:115 millones de tons

Blindaje:8.8m

Tripulación:406 miembros de la armada

Tropas:2050 marines

Armamento:

1 Rayo superpesado de Excavación Patron-Aljordan

2 Emisores de Plasma Patron-Aljordan

24 Cañones pesados de Plasma Patron-Melusean

6 Silos de torpedos de Plasma Patron-Jet

40 Morteros de Plasma Patron-Carnax-ET

20 Lasers de Pulso Patron-Gon

Complementos:

6 Phantom

Escudos de lus dura y multrifacicos con condensadores y regeneradores auxiliares de escudo

**Destructor pesado clase javelin:**

Longitud:1380m

Anchura:592m

Altura:260m

Masa:180 millones de tons

Blindaje:8.8m

Tripulación:46 miembros de la armada

Tropas:50 marines

Armamento:

13 Torretas ATA

2 Torretas STS

2 Lanzadores de torpedos anti naves capitales

Complementos:

1 Pelican D77C

Escudos de luz dura y multifacicos con condensadores y regeneradores auxiliares de escudo

**Destructor super pesado clase thunder:**

Longitud:1940m

Anchura:200m

Altura:280m

Masa:7.2 millones de tons

Blindaje:8.8m

Tripulación:1000 miembros de la armada

Tropas:200 marines

Armamento:

4 Baterías MAC 14B11R2

1 Cañón MAC 20DS1C2

20 Cañones MINI MAC

104 Baterías de misiles Archer M58

50 Baterías de misiles Riper M75

25 Baterías de misiles Shiva

25 Baterías de defensa de punto Fortress M497

Complementos:

4 pelicans D77C

Escudos de luz dura y multifacicos, con condensadores y regeneradores auxiliares de escudo con 2 generadores extra de energía

**Destructor de apoyo atmosferico clase alessa:**

Longitud:1940m

Anchura:200m

Altura:280m

Masa:7.2 millones de tons

Blindaje:8.8m

Tripulación:250 miembros de la armada

Tropas:800 marines y 150 ODST'S

Armamento:

4 Baterias MAC 14B11R2

1 Canones MAC 20DA1C2

20 Baterias Navales 11A2R1

104 Baterias de misiles Archer M58

25 Baterias de misiles Shiva

75 Baterias de defensa de punto Fortress M965

Complementos:

10 Pelicans D77C

20 Vainas de inserción M8823

Escudos de luz dura y multifacicos, con condensadores y regeneradores auxiliares de escudo, con 2 generadores extra de energía

**Fragata clase enlace:**

Longitud:1150m

Anchura:248m

Altura:224m

Masa:2.2 millones de tons

Blindaje:4.4m

Tripulación:380 miembros de la armada

Tropas: ninguna

Armamento:

Armas de energía dirigida

Complementos:

Escudos de luz dura y multifacicos

**Fragata clase car:**

Longitud:1500m

Anchura:500m

Altura:300m

Masa:110 millones de tons

Blindaje:4.4m

Tripulación:406 miembros de la armada

Tropas:1650 marines

Armamento:

10 Torretas de Pulso

2 Torretasa de Plasma

Complementos:

5 Phantom's

Escudos de luz dura y multifacicos

**Fragata ligera clase charon:**

Longitud:1960m

Anchura:620m

Altura:556m

Masa:7.4 millones de tons

Blindaje:10m

Tripulación:500 miembros de la armada

Tropas:1564 marines

Armamento:

2 canones MAC/83B6R3-Mark II de Nucleo Ligero

100 Baterias de misiles Archer M58

16 Torretas de defensa de punto Rampart M870

2 Baterias de msiles Hyperion M4093

Complementos:

10 pelican's D77C

Escudos de luz dura y multifacicos, con condensador de escudos

**Fragata ligera clase stalwart:**

Longitud:1912m

Anchura:632m

Altura:448m

Masa:3,744,000 millones de tons

Blindaje:10m

Tripulación:500 miembros de la armada

Tropas:1200 marines y 356 ODST'S

Armamento:

4 Cánones MAC Ligeros 56A2D4 Mark II

34 Batearías de misiles Archer M58

304 Baterías de misiles Streak M340A4

24 Torretas de defensa de punto Rampart M870

208 Torretas de defensa de punto Bulwork M710

Complementos:

24 Pelican's D77C

48Warthogs M12

24 Scorpion's M808

96 vainas de inserción

Escudos de luz dura y multifacicos, con condensador de escudos

**Fragas ligera clase idris-m:**

Longitud:954m

Anchura:524.8m

Altura:202m

Masa:644 tons

Blindaje:5m

Tripulación:40 miembros de la armada

Tropas:ninguna

Armamento:

7 MEC-ASA-Turret

1 M5C-STS-Turret

1 Zestroyer Rail-Gun

Complementos:

Escudos de luz dura y multifacicos

**Fragata pesada clase idris-p:**

Longitud:960m

Anchura:536m

Altura:200m

Masa:7.2 millones de tons

Blindaje:6m

Tripulación:148 miembros de la armada

Tropas:ninguna

Armamento:

7 Behring M3C-ASA-Turret

1 Behring M5C-STS-Turret

1 Zestroyer Rail-Gun

1 Revenant

Complementos:

Escudos de luz dura y multifacicos, con condensador de escudos

**Fragata pesada clase parís:**

Longitud:2140m

Anchura:796m

Altura:640m

Masa:4.0 millones de toneladas

Blindaje:15m

Tripulación:300 miembros de la armada

Tropas:ninguna

Armamento:

4 Cañones MAC Ligeros

200 Baterías de misiles Archer M58

48 Torretas de defensa de punto Rampart M910

Complementos:

Escudos de luz dura y multifacicos, con condensadores y regeneradores auxiliares de escudo

**Fragata pesada clase strident:**

Longitud:2300m

Anchura:496m

Altura:448m

Masa:4.4 millones de toneladas

Blindaje:15m

Tripulación:380 miembros de la armada

Tropas:380 marines

Armamento:

2 Cañones MAC/94B1E6-Mark IV de Núcleo Pesado

8 Baterías de misiles Archer M42

12 Baterías de misiles Hyperion M4093

20 Cañones Navales Castor Mark-55

24 Torretas de defensa de punto Rampart M870

24 Torretas de defensa de punto Arena Mark-57

Complementos:

16 Pelican's D77C

Escudos de luz dura y multifacicos, con condensadores y regeneradores auxiliares de escudo

**Fragata superpesada clase javelin:**

Longitud:4600m

Anchura:992m

Altura:896m

Masa:8.8 millones de toneladas

Blindaje:30m

Tripulación:380 miembros de la armada

Tropas:760 marines

Armamento:

8 Cañones MAC/94B1E6-Mark IV de Nucleo Pesado

16 Baterías de misiles Archer M42

24 Baterías de misiles Hyperion M4093

4 Baterías de misiles Shiva

40 Cañones Navales Castor Mark-55

48 Torretas de defensa de punto Rampart M870

48 Torretas de defensa de punto Arena Mark-57

Complementos:

32 Pelican's

Escudos de luz dura y multifacicos con condensadores y regeneradores auxiliares de escudo, con 2 generadores extra de energía

**Fragata de apoyo atmosférico clase delta:**

Longitud:4600m

Anchura:992m

Altura:896m

Masa:8.8 millones de tons

Blindaje:30m

Tripulación:300 miembros de la armada

Tropas:760 marines y 80 ODST'S

Armamento:

8 Cañones MAC/94B1E6-Mark IV de Núcleo Pesado

8 Baterías MAC 14B11R2

16 Baterías de misiles Archer M42

24 Baterías de misiles Hyperion M4093

8 Baterías de misiles Shiva

80 Cañones Navales Castor Mark-55

8 Torretas de defensa de punto Rampart M870

48 Torretas de defensa de punto Arena Mark-57

Complementos:

32 Pelican's

60 Warthogs

20 Scorpion's M808

40 Vainas de inserción M8823

Escudos de luz dura y multifásicos, con condensadores y regeneradores auxiliares de escudo, con 4 generadores extra de energía

**Crucero ligero clase halcyon:**

Longitud:4680m

Anchura:1408m

Altura:1592m

Masa:36 millones de tons

Blindaje:35m

Tripulación:1600 miembros de la armada

Tropas:1690 marines y 820 odst's

Armamento:

4 Cañones MAC Ligeros

24 Baterías de misiles Archer M58

16 Baterías de misiles Shiva

12 Torretas de defensa de punto Rampart M910

Complementos:

16 Pelican's

32 Warthogs

10 Scorpion's

Escudos de luz dura y multifacicos, con condensador de escudo

**CRUCERO LIGERO CLASE CRS:**

Longitud:1200M

Anchura:580M

Altura:400M

Masa:760,000 Tons

Blindaje:15m

Tripulación:98 miembros de la armada

Tropas:no especificado

Armamento:

8 Emisores de Plasma Patron-Erex

24 Silos de torpedos de Plasma Patron-Sintra

16 Rayos laser Patron-Pok

Complementos:

Escudos de luz dura y multifacicos, con condensador de escudo

**Crucero pesado clase autumn:**

Longitud:5700m

Anchura:1532m

Altura:1724m

Masa:40.4 millones de toneladas

Blindaje:35m

Tripulación:1600 miembros de la armada

Tropas:1290 marines y 840 ODST'S

Armamento:

4 Cañones MAC Mark IX de Núcleo Pesado-45J3D3

16 Baterías de misiles Spitfire Mark-40

128 Baterías de misiles Archer M58

24 Torretas de defensa de punto Rampart M910

24 Torretas de defensa de punto Sentry M66

Complementos:

24 Pelican's

48 Warthogs M12

Escudos de luz dura y multifásicos, con condensadores y regeneradores auxiliares de escudo

**Crucero pesado clase marathon:**

Longitud:4768m

Anchura:1172m

Altura:1500m

Masa:30 millones de tons

Blindaje:35m

Tripulación:1200 miembros de la armada

Tropas:1200 marines y 700 ODST'S

Armamento:

8 super cañones MAC Pesados

256 Baterías de misiles Archer M58

24 Baterías de misiles Shiva

48 Torretas de defensa de punto Rampart M910

Complementos:

20 Pelican's

40 Warthogs

Escudos de luz dura y multifacicos, con condensadores y regeneradores auxiliares de escudo

**Crucero pesado clase ors:**

Longitud:6000m

Anchura:2902m

Altura:1000m

Masa:400 millones de tons

Blindaje:40m

Tripulación:2572 miembros de la armada

Tropas:29800 marines

Armamento:

2 Rayos de Excavacion Patron-Phar

2 Lanzas Pesadas de Plasma Patron-Ventrax

6 Emisores de Plasma Patron-Felo

96 Cañones Pesados de Plasma Patron-Melusean

32 Silos de Torpedos de Plasma Patron-Qur

32 Morteros de Plasma Patron-Fet

160 Laser's de Pulso Patron-Rhot-Et

Complementos:

40 Phantoms

Escudos de luz dura y multifacicos, con condensadores y regeneradores auxiliares de escudo

**Crucero de batalla clase ccs:**

Longitud:3564m

Anchura:1724m

Altura:461.6m

Masa:181.4 millones de tons

Blindaje:35m

Tripulación:1286 miembros de la armada

Tropas:13560 marines

Armamento:

2 Rayos de Excavacion Patron-Profero

2 Lanzas de Plasma Patron-Ignis

100 Laser's de Pulso Patron-Gon

84 cañones de Plasma Patron-Sono

32 Silos de Torpedos de Plasma Patron-Serpens

Complementos:

40 Phantom's

Escudos de luz dura y multifacicos, con condensadores y regeneradores auxiliares de escudo y 2 generadores extras de energía

**Crucero super pesado clase valiant:**

Longitud:6072m

Anchura:1492m

Altura:2000m

Masa:42.0 millones de tons

Blindaje:40m

Tripulación:1600 miembros de la armada

Tropas:1200 marines y 800 ODST'S

Armamento:

8 Cañones MAC Pesados

256 Baterías de misiles Archer M58

24 Baterías de misiles Shiva

48 Torretas de defensa de punto Helix M810

Complementos:

25 Pelican's

20 Warthogs

5 Scopion's

Escudos de luz dura y multifásicos, con condensadores y regeneradores auxiliares de escudo y 2 generadores extras de energía

**Crucero super pesado clase Spartan:**

Longitud:9108m

Anchura:2238m

Altura:3000m

Masa:63.0 millones de tons

Blindaje:60m

Tripulación:800 miembros de la armada

Tropas:1200 marines, 800 ODST´S y 1000 Spartan's X

Armamento:

8 Cañones Mac Pesados

2 Cañones PMac Pesados

2 Lanzas de Plasma Patrón-Ignis

256 Baterias de missiles Archer M58

128 Cañones Pesados de Plasma Patron-Melusean

24 Baterías de misiles Shiva

12 Silos de Torpedos de Plasma Patron-Qur

48 Torretas de defensa de punto Helix M810

24 Láseres de pulso Patrón-Rhot-ET

Complementos:

60 Pelican´s D77C

75 Vainas de inserción M8823

140 Warthog´s M12

70 Scorpion´s M808

100 F-99

50 YSSS-1000

50 Broadsword F-41

50 Longsword

25 shortsword B-65

Escudos de luz dura y multifacicos, con condensadores y regeneradores auxiliares de escudo, con 4 generadores extra de energía, y 4 generadores extra de campos de dispersión solidos.

**Crucero furtivo point blank:**

Longitud:2000m

Anchura:600m

Altura:700m

Masa:18 millones de toneladas

Blindaje:20m

Tripulación:500 miembros de la armada

Tropas:400 marines y 100 ODST'S

Armamento:

1 Cañón MAC furtivo

12 Baterías retractiles de Misiles Archer M42

4 Baterías retractiles de misiles Shiva

12 Torretas de defensa de punto Rampart M910

Complementos:

10 Pelican's D77 Furtivos

Escudos de luz dura y multifacicos, con condensadores y regeneradores de escudo, y generadores extras de campo de dispersión

**Crucero de apoyo atmosférico clase agena:**

Longitud:6000m

Anchura:1500m

Altura:2250m

Masa:3705 millones de tons

Blindaje:40m

Tripulación:800 miembros de la armada

Tropas:2400 marines y 600 ODST'S

Armamento:

6 Cañones MAC Pesados

9 Baterías Mac 14B11R2

30 Cañones Navales Castor Marl-55

180 Baterías de misiles Archer M58

18 Baterías de misiles Shiva

18 Baterías de misiles Hyperion M4093

18 Torretas de defensa de punto Hlix M810

Complementos:

45 Pelican's D77C

60 Vainas de inserción M8823

75 Warthogs M12

45 Scopion;s M808

Escudos de luz dura y multifacicos, con condensadores y regeneradores de escudo, y generadores extras de campo de dispersión

**CARGUERO LIGERO CLASE POSEIDON:**

Longitud:5752m

Anchura:1200m

Altura:800m

Masa:8.8 millones de ons

Blindaje:35m

Tripulación:2600 miembros de la armada

Tropas:1600 marines

Armamento:

4 Canones MAC 56A2F9 de Nucleo Ligero

8 Baterias Breakwater Mark-15

40 Baterias de misiles Bident M4020

140 Baterias de misiles Archer M58

24 Torretas de defensa de punto Sentry M66

24 Torretas de defensa de punto Rampart M870

40 Torretas de defensa de punto Helix M810

Complementos:

72 Pelican's D77C

48 Ysss-1000

Escudos de luz dura y multifacicos

**Carguero ligero clase Caterpillar:**

Longitud:1064m

Anchura:352m

Altura:224m

Masa:1.3 millones de tons

Blindaje:10m

Tripulación:80 miembros de la armada

Tropas:ninguna

Armamento:

16 Berhining M2A Laser Cannon

8 Berhining M3A Laser Cannon

8 Berhining M5A Laser Cannon

Complementos:

4 LSYS Mark III Tractor Beam

Escudos de luz dura y multifacicos

**Carguero ligero clase constellation Taurus:**

Longitud:886.4m

Anchura:42506m

Altura:304m

Masa:1.2 millones de tons

Blindaje:10m

Tripulación:64 miembros de la armada

Tropas:ninguna

Armamento:

16 Behining M5A Laser

80 S1 Missile Rack

80 S2 Missile Rack

8 Torretas CF-337 Rhino(S4)

Complementos:

Escudos de luz dura y multifacicos

**Carguero ligero clase freelancer max:**

Longitud:544m

Anchura:128m

Altura:304m

Masa:417.04 tons

Blindaje:10m

Tripulación:8 miembros de la armada

Tropas:ninguna

Armamento:

8 Executer II

16 Marksman III

24 Marksman II

8 S5-FL-33

4 V82-FL

Complementos:

Escudos de luz dura y multifacicos

**Carguero ligero clase starfarer:**

Longitud:1600m

Anchura:760m

Altura:384m

Masa:5.6 millones de tons

Blindaje:15m

Tripulación:112 miembros de la armada

Tropas:ninguna

Armamento:

16Marksman III

4 S5-FL-33

4 V82-F1

Complementos:

Escudos de luz dura y multifacicos

**Carguero ligero clase reedeemer:**

Longitud:600m

Anchura:312m

Altura:176m

Masa:672,000 tons

Blindaje:10m

Tripulación:144 miembros de la armada

Tropas:ninguna

Armamento:

16 Omisky IV Laser Cannon

16 Talon ASIM-201C-Stalker-V-PER-RACK

4 Pilot's controlled Turret

8 Twin Turret's

8 Kroneg FL-33

8 Two Manned Twin Turret's

Complementos:

Escudos de luz dura y multifacicos

**Carguero ligero clase dds**

Longitud:6000m

Anchura:2366m

Altura:2000m

Masa:800 millones de tons

Blindaje:45m

Tripulación:3000 miembros de la armada

Tropas:4000 marines

Armamento:

2 Proyectores de Energia

14 Torretas de Plasma

20 Torretas de Pulso Laser

Complementos:

Escudos de luz dura y multifacicos con condensador de escudos

**Carguero pesado clase epoch**

Longitud:10252m

Anchura:3400m

Altura:4000m

Masa:140 millones de tons

Blindaje:100m

Tripulación:2600 miembros de la armada

Tropas:3600 marines y 600 ODST'S

Armamento:

4 Cañones MAC 56ª2F9 Ligeros

8 Baterías Breakwater Mark-15

80 Baterías de misiles Bident M4020

280 Baterías de msiles Archer M58

48 Torretas de defensa de punto Sentry M66

48 Torretas de defensa de punto Rampart M870

80 Torretas de defensa de punto Helix M810

Complementos:

144 Pelican's D77C

96 Ysss-1000

Escudos de luz dura y multifacicos, con condensador y regeneradores auxiliares de escudo

**Carguero de asalto clase orion:**

Longitud:10694m

Anchura:4236m

Altura:3000m

Masa:5.4 mil millones de tons

Blindaje:100m

Tripulación:2000 miembros de la armada

Tropas:2600 marines y 600 ODST'S

Armamento:

4 Canones MAC Pesados

400 Baterias de misiles Archer M58

60 Baterias de misiles Bident M4020

24 Baterias de misiles Shiva

400 Torretas de defensa de punto Rampart M870

400 Torretas de defensa de punto Helix M810

Complementos:

160 Pelican's D77C

100 Ysss-1000

60 Vainas de inserción M8823

80 Warthogs

40 Scorpion's M808

Escudos de luz dura y multifacicos, con condesadores y regeneradores auxiliares de escudo, con 4 generadores extras de energía y 2 generadores extras de campos de dispersión

**Carguero pesado de asalto clase cas:**

Longitud:21388m

Anchura:8472m

Altura:2984m

Masa:10.8 mil millones de tons

Blindaje:200m

Tripulación:2600 miembros de la armada

Tropas:4600 soldados y 1200 Elites

Armamento:

4 Cañones superpesados de Excavacion Patron- Infernus

8 Lanzas superpesadas de Plasma Patron-Orpeon

32 Emisores Pesados de Plasma Patron-Luxor

96 Silos de torpedos Pesados de Plasma Patron-Mictrix

2800 Laser's de Pulso Patron-Ferriel

Complementos:

320 Phantom's

1000 Banshee's

Escudos de luz dura y multifacicos, con condensadores y regeneradores auxiliares de aescudo, con 6 generadores extra de energía, y 4 generadores extras de campos de dispersión

**Carguero de apoyo atmosferico clase acros:**

Longitud:12000m

Anchura:5000m

Altura:4000m

Masa:6 mil millones de tons

Blindaje:100m

Tripulación:1600 miembros de la armada

Tropas:8000 marines, 2400 ODST'S, 400 Elites

Armamento:

8 Cañones MAC Pesados

20 Baterías MAC 14B11R2

80 Cañones Navales Castor Mark-55

2000 Baterías de misiles Archer m58

1000 Baterías de misiles Hyperion M4093

100 Baterías de misiles Shiva

1200 Torretas de defensa de punto Rampart M870

1200 Torretas de defensa de punto Helix M810

Complementos:

240 Pelican's D77C

300 Vainas de inserción M8823

1120 Warthogs M12

1060 Scopion's M808

1060 Helicopteros AC-220

1100 Kodiak's(APC)

1060 Lanzagranadas XM511

1030 Sparrow kawk AV-22

1000 F-99

300 Ysss-1000

460 Warthogs M12G1

Escudos de luz dura y multifacicos, con condensadores y regeneradores auxiliares de escudo, con 4 generadores extra de energía, y 4 generadores extra de campos de dispersión solidos

**Supercarguero clase punic:**

Longitud:17082m

Anchura:2499m

Altura:3123m

Masa:2,721,000 millines de tons

Blindaje:150m

Tripulación:26700 miembros de la armada, 5100 miembros de oni, 1440 de la UEG, 72 Espada de Sangelios

Tropas:16200 marines, 2250 ODST'S, 1200 Spartan's IV, 2400 miembros del ejercito, 600 miembros de la fuerza aérea y 24 huragok's

Armamento:

12 Cañones MAC CR-03B Serie 8

1050 Baterías de misiles Archer M42

750 Baterías de misiles Rapier M75

1500 Baterías de misiles Howler M96

570 Baterías de misiles Lance M97

2550 Torretas de defensa de punto Scythe M85

300 Torretas MAC

2490 Torretas de defensa de punto Fortress M965

Complementos:

30 Fragatas Pesadas Clase Strident

24 Albatross D96

1680 Warthogs M12

450 Pelican's D77C

450 Broadswords F-41E

30 Mammoths

372 Vainas de inserción M8823

987 Vainas de inserción M9407

240 Scorpion's M820

Escudos de luz dura y multifásicos, con condensadores y regeneradores auxiliares de escudos, con 6 generadores extra de energía, y 4 generadores de campos de dispersión pesados

**Supercarguero clase infinity:**

Longitud:62634m

Anchura:9163m

Altura:11451

Masa:9,977,000 millones de tons

Blindaje:200m

Tripulación:48950 miembros de la armada, 9350 miembros de ONI, 2640 del UEG, 132 Espadas de Sangelios y 88 huragok's

Tropas:90475 marines, 23786 ODST'S, 4400 Spartan's IV, 8800 miembros del ejercito, 2200 miembros de la fuerza aérea

Armamento:

44 Cañones MAC CR-03B Serie 8

3850 Baterías de misiles Archer M42

2750 Baterías de misiles Rapier M75

5500 Baterías de misiles Howler M96

2090 Baterías de misiles Lance M97

935 Torretas de defensa de punto Scythe M85

110 Torretas MAC

9130 Torretas de defensa de punto Fortress M965

Complementos:

110 Fragatas pesadas de cualquier modelo

88 Albatros D96

6160 Warthogs M12

1650 Pelican's D77C

1650 Broadswords F-41E

110 Mammoths

1364 Vainas de inserción M8823

3619 Vainas de inserción M9407

880 Scorpion's M820

Escudos de luz dura y multifásicos, con condensadores y regeneradores auxiliares de escudos, con 12 generadores extra de energía, y 8 generadores de campos de dispersión pesados y 2 generadores de campo de antimateria solida

**Supercarguero clase cso:**

Longitud:57920m

Anchura:22880m

Altura:7120m

Masa:10,200,000 millones de tons

Blindaje:200m

Tripulación:28720 miembros de la armada

Tropas:8,000 obedientes, 120,000 guerreros y 170,000 esclavos

Armamento:

14 Proyectores de Energía

320 silos de Torpedos de Plasma Patron-Qur

1600 Torretas de Pulso Laser Ptron-Rhot-ET

Complementos:

1500 Seraph's

1500 Banshee's

1000 Spirit's

1000 Phantom's

1240 Capsulas orbitales de intersección

500 Shadow's

150 Scarab's

Escudos de luz dura y multifásicos, con condensadores y regeneradores auxiliares de escudos, con 10 generadores extras de energía, 6 generadores de campos de dispersión pesados y 1 generador de campo de antimateria solida

**Supercarguero de apoyo atmosférico clase rim:**

Longitud:22776m

Anchura:4998m

Altura:6246m

Masa:3,728,000 millones de tons

Blindaje:150m

Tripulación:8900 miembros de la armada, 1700 de ONI, 480 del UEG, 24 Espadas de Sangelios y 32 Huragok's

Tropas:18238 marines, 4162 ODST'S, 800 Spartan's IV, 1600 mienbros del ejercito, 800 mienbros de la fuerza aérea

Armamento:

16 Cañones MAC CR-03 Serie 8

16 Cañones Navales Castor Mark-55

1400 Baterías de misiles Archer M42

1000 Baterías de misiles Rapier M75

2000 Baterías de misiles Howler M96

766 Baterías de misiles Lance M97

32 Baterías de misiles Shiva

300 Torretas de defensa de punto Scythe M85

40 Torretas MAC

3320 Torretas de defensa de punto Fortress M965

Complementos:

20 Fragatas de Apoyo Atmosférico Clase Delta

32 Albatross D96

2240 Warthogs M12

1600 Pelican's D77C

1600 Broadswords F-41E

40 Mammoths

600 AC-220

600 Kodiak's(APC)

600 XM511

600 AV-22

500 Mastodon M650

2240 Warthogs M12G1

1000 F-99

100 Ysss-1000

500 Scorpion's M820

1316 Vainas de inserción M8823

320 Vainas de inserción M9407

100 B-65

100 SP42

Escudos de luz dura y multifásicos, con condensadores y regeneradores auxiliares de escudo, con 8 generadores extra de energía, con 5 generadores de campos de dispersión pesados y 1 generador de campos de antimateria solida

**Nave capital clase earth**

Longitud:91,104m

Anchura:19,992m

Altura:24,984m

Masa:14,912,000 millones de tons

Blindaje:300m

Tripulación:17,800 miembros de la armada, 3,400 de ONI, 960 del UEG, 48 Espadas de Sangelios, y 128 huragok's

Tropas:72,950 marines, 16,650 ODST'S, 3,200 Spartan's IV, 6,400 miembros del ejercito, 3,200 miembros de la fuerza aérea

Armamento:

34 Cañones MAC CR-03 Serie 8

5600 Baterías de misiles Archer M58

4000 Baterías de misiles Rapier M75

8000 Baterías de misiles Howler M96

3040 Baterías de misiles Lance M97

128 Baterías de misiles Shiva

64 Baterías de misiles NOVA

1360 Torretas de defensa de punto Scythe M85

160 Torretas MAC

13280 Torretas de defensa de punto Fortress M965

Complementos:

160 Fragatas pesadas de cualquier modelo

128 Albatross D96

8960 Warthogs M12

2400 Pelican's D77C

2400 Broadswords F-41

160 Mammoths

1984 Vainas de inserción M8823

5264 Vainas de inserción M9407

1280 Scoprion's M820

Escudos de luz dura y multifásicos, con condensadores y regeneradores auxiliares de escudo, con 16 generadores extra de energía, con 10 generadores de campos de dispersión pesados y 6 generador de campos de antimateria solida

**Nave capital clase mantle's approach**

Longitud:142.7km

Anchura:138.6km

Altura:371.4km

Masa:74,560,000 millones de tons

Blindaje:400m

Tripulación:1 almirante, 25 miembros de la armada y 800 huragok's

Tropas:ninguna

Armamento:

1 Sistema de Armas de ION Pesado

1 Motor de Tención de Estasis

40 Matrices de Motor de Torción

1700 Cañones de Fuselaje de Masa Ligera

25000 Cañones de Haz Convergente

Complementos:

Escudos de luz dura y multifásicos, con condensadores y regeneradores auxiliares de escudo, con 32 generadores extra de energía, con 15 generadores de campos de dispersión pesados y 10 generador de campos de antimateria solida


	8. Capítulo 8

Flota y opd natal

**Corbetas:**

Corbeta ligera clase Godolard:15

Corbeta ligera clase DAV:15

Corbeta pesada clase Gladius:30

Corbeta pesada clase SDV:30

Corbeta superpesada clase Blac-Brant-VC10

**Destructores:**

Destructor ligero clase Gordon:5

Destructor ligero clase Hillsborough:10

Destructor pesado clase Halberd:15

Destructor pesado clase Javelin:15

Destructor superpesado clase Thunder:5

**Fragatas:**

Fragata clase Enlace:20

Fragata clase CAR:30

Fragata ligera clase Charon:35

Fragata ligera clase Stalwart:35

Fragata ligera clase Idris-M:30

Fragata pesada clase Idris-P:30

Fragata pesada clase Estridrent:50

Fragata pesada clase Paris:50

Fragata superpesada clase Javelin:20

**Cruceros:**

Crucero ligero clase Halcyon:75

Crucero ligero clase CRS:75

Crucero pesado clase Marathon:50

Crucero pesado clase ORS:50

Crucero de batalla clase CCS:25

Crucero superpesado clase Valiant:20

Crucero furtivo clase Point-Blank:5

**Acorazados:**

Acorazado ligero clase Vindicator:50

Acorazado clase RCS:30

Acprazado clase Prime Dragoon:10

Acorazado clase Sojouner:10

**Cargueros:**

Carguero ligero clase Poseidon:50

Carguero ligero clase Constellation-Taurus:25

Carguero ligero Starfarer:25

Carguero pesado clase Epoch:30

Carguero de asalto clase Orion:10

Carguero pesado de asalto clase CAS:10

**Supercargueros:**

Supercarguero clase Punic:5

Supercarguero clase Infinity:2

Supercarguero clase CSO:2

**Nave capital:**

Nave capital clase EARTH:1

**Smac:**

Terrestres:200

Orbitales:75

**Pmac:**

Terrestres:150

Orbitales:75

TOTAL, DE NAVES Y OPD''S:1010 NAVES y 500 opd''s

Flota y opd''s coloniales

**Corbetas:****75**

Corbeta ligera clase Mako:25

Corbeta ligera clase Arcas:25

Corbeta pesada clase Nike-Cajun:10

Corbeta pesada clase Astrobee:10

Corbeta superpesada clase Black-Brant-VC:5

**Destructores:****65**

Destructor ligero clase Diligense:20

Destructor ligero clase Hillsborough:20

Destructor pesado clase CPV:10

Destructor pesado clase Javelin:10

Destructor super pesado clase Thunder:5

**Fragatas:****55**

Fragata clase Enlace:15

Fragata ligera clase Idris-M:15

Fragata pesada clase Idris-P:10

Fragata pesada clase Paris:10

Fragata superpesada clase Javelin:5

**Cruceros:****45**

Crucero ligero clase Halcyon:10

Crucero ligero clase CRS:10

Crucero pesado clase Autumn:10

Crucero pesado clase Marathon:10

Crucero superpesado clase Valiant:5

**Acorazados:****15**

Acorazado clase RCS:7

Acorazado ligero clase Vindicator:7

Acorazado clase Sojouner:1

**Cargueros:****35**

Carguero ligero clase Poseidon:10

Corguero ligero clase Constellation-Taurus:10

Carguero pesado clase Epoch:5

Carguero de asalto clase Orion:5

Carguero pesado de asalto clase CAS:5

**Supercarguero:****10**

Supercarguero clase Punic:6

Supercarguero clase Infinity:3

Supercarguero clase CSO:1

**Cazas:**

Caza pesado Tarasque:100

Caza de apoyo clase Phoenix:50

Longword:100

sabre:100

F-41:150

B-665:150

F-99:150

F7C Hornet:150

F8 Lightning:150

P72 Archimedes:100

Vanguard Warden:150

**Smac:**

Terrestres:75

Orbitales:50

**Pmac:**

Terrestres:75

Orbitales:50

Total, de naves y opd''s: 300 naves, 1350 cazas y 250 opd''s

Flotas de batalla

**Destructores: **Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelos, solo se pide que sean un total de: **200 naves**

**Fragatas:** Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelos, solo se pide que sean un total de: **100 naves**

**Cruceros:** Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelos, solo se pide que sean un total de: **75 naves**

**Acorazados:** Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelos, solo se pide que sean un total de: **75 naves**

**Cargueros:** Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelos, solo se pide que sean un total de: **50 naves**

Total, de naves: 500 naves

Flotas de batalla Especial

**Destructores: **Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelos, solo se pide que sean un total de: **200 naves**

**Fragatas:** Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelos, solo se pide que sean un total de: **100 naves**

**Cruceros:** Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelos, solo se pide que sean un total de: **75 naves**

**Acorazados:** Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelos, solo se pide que sean un total de: **75 naves**

**Cargueros:** Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelos, solo se pide que sean un total de: **50 naves**

**Supercarguero:****10**

Supercarguero clase Punic:6

Supercarguero clase Infinity:3

Supercarguero clase CSO:1

**Nave capital:**

Nave capital clase EARTH:1

Total, de naves: 511 naves

Grupos de batalla

**Destructores:** Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelos, solo se pide que sean un total de: **100 naves**

**Fragatas:** Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelos, solo se pide que sean un total de: **75 naves**

**Cruceros:** Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelos, solo se pide que sean un total de: **50 naves**

**Cargueros:** Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelos, solo se pide que sean un total de: **25 naves**

Total, de naves: 250 naves

Grupos de patrulla

**Corbetas:** Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelos, solo se pide que sean un total de: **50 naves**

**Destructores:** Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelos, solo se pide que sean un total de: **40 naves**

**Fragatas:** Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelos, solo se pide que sean un total de: ** 20 naves**

**Cruceros:** Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelos, solo se pide que sean un total de: ** 10 naves**

**Cargueros:** Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelos, solo se pide que sean un total de: **5 naves**

Total, de naves: 125 naves

Flota expedicionaria

**Exploradores:** Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelos, solo se pide que sean un total de :**5 naves**

**Transportistas:** Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelos, solo se pide que sean un total de :**50 naves**

**Naves de escolta:**

**Corbetas:** Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelos, solo se pide que sean un total de :**25 naves**

**Destructor:** Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelos, solo se pide que sean un total de :**25 naves**

**Fragatas:** Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelos, solo se pide que sean un total de :**20 naves**

**Cruceros:** Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelos, solo se pide que sean un total de :**15 naves**

**Cargueros:** Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelos, solo se pide que sean un total de :**10 naves**

**Cazas:** Puede ser cualquier modelo o modelos, solo se pide que sean un total de :**250 naves**

Total de naves: 150 naves y 250 cazas


End file.
